Hollywood Nights
by Chalicewell
Summary: Continuing the series with our vampires and their friends. LA is a vast city, but it's the power and bling of Hollywood that can attract evil . . . . . . and other things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to a new story with our favorite vampires and thanks to all who wanted to see what would happen next! I'd also like to thank my amazing sister Pauli for her beta skills and continued support. **_

_**Los Angeles is a vast city but it's the power and bling of Hollywood that attracts both good and evil….. **_

**Disclaimer: I'll only do this once—I own nothing except my love for Moonlight. Too bad CBS didn't love it as much as we do.**

**Cha**pter 1

Beth flung her tote bag into the corner with a huff. Mick had texted her that he would be late, and they had a group of vampires coming to the self-defense class Beth had dubbed, 'Fangs 101.' Josef lent them an old warehouse for their workouts, and they cleared an area that allowed the group to practice different techniques.

Mick was the organizer, but he was willing to have others come and share their specific talents. James from Josef's security force was an expert in Kendo, and Annie, the Cleaner, was on board for her skills with Tae Kwon Do. Mick himself was teaching basic street fighting, and the use of the machete.

They had quite a few participants, including Ben, Megan, Simone and even Guillermo and Logan. Beth had been surprised that Logan would leave his basement, but he'd told her that after the Monahan case, he wanted to be more prepared.

The outer door slammed and she scented Simone. It had been four months since her friend's turning and Simone was transitioning well. In fact, Beth felt Simone was making an exceptional entrance into the vampire world. Simone was enthusiastic about everything vampire and was already starting to function back among humans. She'd taken to fresh feeding as a matter of course and since Josef kept freshies around his mansion, it was easy for her to acclimate to fresh blood.

"Hey, Beth," Simone called out gaily. Beth hid a smile as Simone dropped her jacket revealing a color coordinated skin-tight workout set with matching shoes. She looked like she was starring in an exercise video. It was a good thing Josef wasn't there to see most of the male vampires, especially Logan, ogling the auburn-haired fledgling. Mick was the exception—he only had eyes for Beth, even though she was usually dressed comfortably in sweats with her hair tied back.

"So what's up for today?" Simone asked.

"Well, Mick is going to be a few minutes late, so I guess we'll review what we learned last time. Annie and James are going to come and give us an overview on what they're teaching."

A commotion indicated the rest of the students had arrived, and they spent a few minutes saying hello. Ben and Megan entered first and greeted Simone and Beth. Ben was finishing his fledgling stage and although he always was handsome, he had that certain extra something that made him stand out. He smiled more than when he was human and Beth was glad he had adjusted to his new status, although she thought Megan had a lot to do with it. Logan and Guillermo were talking in a corner, with Logan casting glances at Simone as she warmed up.

At that point Mick came in, finding Beth before he did anything else.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said grabbing her with one arm for a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi." She loved how he always made her feel special. He gave her a small smile and turned his attention to the group. "Okay, guys, let's warm up and we're going to work with partners on take-downs."

Megan partnered with Ben, Logan and Guillermo and Beth and Simone. Mick pulled Beth aside and said to them, "Watch what I do with Beth." He said to her, "Go ahead and attack me, straight on."

Beth faced him and got down low to charge. As she went toward him, he countered with a quick move and had her on her back on the floor, landing on top of her.

"You just want to do this so you can throw me around," she hissed quietly.

The other vampires heard her and chuckled. Mick got off her with a smirk and said. "Okay, Beth work with Simone and you guys try it."

They spread out and went to work. After about an hour, James and Annie came in and watched for a few minutes.

"All right. That's enough for tonight," Mick addressed the group. "James and Annie are here and the next few sessions they'll be showing us some other techniques."

James told them about Kendo, which was an ancient martial art using swords. Annie waited patiently, observing James. When he finished, she said, "I'm not here to teach you everything about Tae Kwon Do, but some moves that will help in defense and offence against an attacker." Now James watched the leather-clad Cleaner with interest.

Annie was a black belt in her style, and demonstrated a few kicks and arm defenses. "These are only the basics, but if you want to learn the traditional way, there are several schools in town I can recommend."

Mick thanked the group and the lesson ended. They broke up, several of them talking with each other, while Annie and James stood in the corner. They watched each other like cats that weren't sure if they would fight.

"How long have you been training?" James asked her.

"On and off for about 50 years," she replied.

"Yeah, me too." James said, taking in Annie's petite figure and obvious curves. He'd never met a Cleaner. Among the vampire community they were the elite and difficult to know. He sensed she was independent, but all women.

Annie looked over the six-foot blond vampire with interest. He was well built and had a no-nonsense air about him. She could scent he was about her age and she had the feeling he might be European.

"Maybe you can show me some Kendo," she said.

"I'd be glad to."

"Great." Annie looked at him as his eyes flashed silver for a moment. She turned with an inner smile and walked away. Better to keep him guessing.

xxxxxxxxxx

The limo pulled up to Sofia's apartment and Ewan got out to collect his girl for a special evening out. He'd gotten tickets for a play she wanted to see and after planned to take her to a club where there was music she enjoyed. Ewan had been worried about Sofia lately, she seemed somewhat down. He knew her job at the ADA's office had become tiresome without Ben and he hoped to cheer her up.

He went to the door and she opened it, letting him in. Ewan saw she was wearing a black dress that left little to the imagination. She gave him a sly smile and twirled around. "You like?" she asked.

Ewan grinned. "Yes, you're beautiful."

Sofia grabbed her wrap and bag and they left for their night out. Ewan was pleased that Sofia liked the play, and afterword the limo took them to a club that was intimate but had good music.

"This is great," Sofia said, looking around the club and taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm glad you like it," Ewan said. "Mick told me about this place. I understand it's popular with actors so we might see some tonight." They sat back, enjoying themselves.

In the midst of the music and human scents, Ewan sensed another vampire. A dark-haired woman came up to their table, giving Ewan a sultry smile. "Hello," she said, pointedly ignoring Sofia. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"No," Ewan said stiffly, feeling Sofia's unease.

"I'm rather new in town myself, so if you'd like to get together give me a call," She produced a business card and when he didn't take it, put it on the table in front of him. With a blinding smile, she walked away, swinging her hips.

Sofia watched the exchange first with anger, then misery. She knew the woman was a vampire and could see she was beautiful with that extra allure that vampires possess. Her insecurities flared. _How can I compete with that?_ she thought.

Ewan turned to her, feeling her distress and seeing her downcast eyes. "I'm sorry for that, darling." He took the card from the table and ripped it to tiny shreds without looking at it. "It's all right, Sofia," he said lamely.

She shook her head and said softly, "No, that woman thought I was a freshie, just your meal for the evening."

"It doesn't matter, dearest. Who cares what she thought?"

"It does. As long as I'm human, I'll always be second class to a vampire."

Ewan stiffened. "I've never thought of you that way."

She looked at him, her eyes wet. "I know. You've never pressured me or pushed me. But I need to know where we're going—what you want of me."

He felt her heartbreak. "I just want you to love me, that's all I ever wanted."

"How long will that be enough?"

"As long as you like," Ewan said.

"What happens when I get old, when I'm not attractive?"

"You'll always be beautiful to me."

Sofia snorted impatiently. He was avoiding the issue, and she wasn't going to let this go. "I need to know if you want me forever, if you're willing to make that commitment."

It took all of Ewan's 700 years to keep his face neutral. He wanted her so much but he was afraid. What if she tired of him or they grew apart? He didn't think his undead heart could stand another rejection.

Ewan said, "If it's what you want then we should talk about it."

"Yes we should," Sofia said. He was still being non-committal and after all the time they'd spent together, she suddenly wanted an answer. "I think I'd like to go now," she said in a small voice.

Ewan led her to the waiting limo. Sofia wasn't short, but she seemed to fade into the upholstery as they drove.

"Sofia, please talk to me," Ewan said in desperation. He felt her withdrawing from him and he couldn't stand it.

"It's all right. I understand that you don't want to turn me. Eternity is a long time." She leaned further back into the seat.

"No—no, that's not it at all!" He felt this was a pivotal point in their relationship. He had to be honest. "Darlin'," his rich brogue taking over in his emotion, "it's not that I dinna want ye, I do more than anything. I'm afraid ….." There, he admitted it.

She stared at him. "Afraid? Of what?"

"That you'll get tired o' me."

She sat up and looked at him, anger behind the tears. "You idiot! Of course I won't get tired of you. I want to be with you for as long as I can." She saw his uncertainty and snuggled up against him. "I love you, you Irish fool. It's all I've been thinking about for the last few months. Can't you tell when you take my blood? You've made my life complete and I want to be with you always."

Ewan looked into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. Her passion washed over him as she bared her neck. "Take it, my love. Taste what you mean to me," she said in a husky voice.

His fangs were out and his eyes changed as he licked her neck and bit down. The red of her blood flooded him and now that he dared, he felt the completeness he'd been lacking for centuries.

She moaned and he licked her wounds closed. "You see," she said softly.

"Yes, darlin' and I want you too."

"Good," she murmured content in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beth turner breezed down the hallway at Kostan Industries, heading for her office. It was early evening and most of the human staff was gone. She nodded to the vampires just coming on duty and entered her office. She paused a moment to enjoy the lights of the city from her window. It was always lovely to her and she liked the feeling the nights gave her.

Booting up her computer, Beth put on the news channel on one of her flat-screens, with the sound muted. She always caught at much news as she could, making sure she had the pulse of trending issues.

_Great,_ she thought, _sixty-seven emails_. Most were from the usual media outlets, and some from people wanting details about Kostan industries latest programs or events.

One subject line caught her eye, and she frowned. It said, _'Mick St. John.'_ She opened the text and all it said was, _I know about Mick St. John. I'll be in touch._

Her mouth dry, she picked up the telephone and dialed an extension. She heard the pick-up. "Hello?"

"Rider?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Beth Turner."

"Hi, Beth, what's up?" Rider replied.

"I got a suspicious email and I was wondering if you could trace the IP address. I'm in my office."

"I'll be right up."

Beth hung up, feel a little better. She knew Rider was a good guy and totally loyal to Josef. She'd met him when she'd first met Josef, and since then she'd found that like Logan, Rider was immersed in the techie world. At first he freaked her out a little, but she realized it was because he thought she was just Mick's freshie. He was soon put straight and had been respectful ever since. Now they worked together occasionally and she had come to appreciate his wicked sense of humor.

There was a soft knock on her door and she recognized Rider's scent. "Come in," she said.

He opened the door with a wide smile. "Hey, Beth. What's the problem with this email?"

She moved out of her chair and he resumed her seat. "See for yourself."

Rider read the email and grunted. "Doesn't sound good."

"I need to find out who sent it."

"Okay, let's see."

Rider tapped on the keyboard at vampire speed and waited for the computer to catch up to his inquiry. He frowned, "This email was sent from the Los Angeles City Library."

"Great. That means we can't trace it, right?" Beth said, disappointed.

Rider got up from the computer. "Sorry. It's about as anonymous as you can get."

Beth sat back down and Rider looked at her questioningly. "Is there anything more I can do?"

"No," she replied.

"I think you should tell Mick." Rider was aware of Mick's protective nature and didn't want the PI mad at him.

"I don't think it's time to panic just yet. There's been no threat and I don't even know who sent it." Beth said thoughtfully.

"You ought to tell Josef at least." Rider said, trying to change her mind. "It could be a security breach for the company. They sent it to your work email."

_He had a point_, she thought. "Okay, I'll let Josef know and if I get any more, I'll call you right away."

"Fine," he said with relief. He liked Beth but sometimes she could be stubborn. "I'll be in my office. Are you staying?"

She shook her head. "No, this has kind of put me off work for tonight. I'll just close things down and head home."

Rider smiled and said goodnight, and Beth puzzled over the email for a few more minutes. Sighing, she shut off her computer and left the office.

Outside, the weather was cool for LA, and it had started to rain. She'd been late that afternoon and parked on the street. She hurried toward her car but had an uneasy feeling and looked around as she walked. She could scent humans, but the only ones she could see were huddled outside a bar, smoking. She shook off the feeling. After all, she was a vampire and more powerful than any human who might harm her. Still, something was giving her the creeps. She got in her car with relief and sped away on the wet streets.

In a dark corner of a nearby alley, someone watched her departure with a satisfied expression.

TBC

_**Hope you liked the beginning, there will be more twists coming. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I appreciate all of you who read and/or reviewed the beginning of this story. Here are a couple more twists, so I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

Ben wandered around his office in the condo, frowning over a contract for a vampire company's merger. He was helping Simone while she was adjusting to her new status. The agreement was fairly straightforward and although he hadn't done contract law in a while, it was coming back to him quickly.

He wasn't thinking about paperwork as much as his future. He'd been excited when Megan mentioned he could be in line for the State Senator position in less than two years. At first he thought it would be a good thing as he'd always planned to enter politics at some point. Now that he thought about it more fully, he wasn't sure he was ready.

He sighed and finished with the contract, which only allowed him to continue to worry. He hated to disappoint Megan, she had been so happy for him. He also knew Josef was counting on having vampire representation in the State Legislature. Ben had never been unsure of himself before, even when he was human and it troubled him. He was also uncomfortable with having to move to Sacramento for most of the year. He'd grown up in Los Angeles and even went to university in Santa Barbara. He hated the thought of leaving—that, and he just felt so _young_ as a vampire. In the capital he'd have to socialize with legislators, lobbyists, press and political groups. It would be more than a year until the election, but he would have to start his campaign soon.

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure he wasn't prepared for the job. He'd have to tell them he couldn't do it, but felt bad at letting Josef and the community down.

Megan came in, and immediately saw something was wrong. She found Ben in his study sitting with his head in his hands.

"Ben, what's the matter?"

He sat back and looked at her. She was so wonderful and loving; he couldn't imagine his life without her. He knew she could feel his emotions and he had to tell her.

"Megan, I'm sorry, but I can't run for senator."

She was surprised, but let him talk.

Ben continued, "It's just too much for me now. I'm flattered you and Josef think I could do it, but I don't feel I'm . . . ready."

She could sense his uncertainty and remorse. She bit her lip, wondering if she had pushed him too hard. She hugged him in the chair. "It's fine. Don't do anything if you're not comfortable. There's plenty of time."

Ben took her hands and looked up at her. "That's what I thought, but I don't want to let everyone down."

"It will work out." Megan promptly sat in his lap, running her hands through his hair. Her scent comforted him and he relaxed under her touch. They stayed that way for a few minutes, each feeling the connection between them.

Megan drew back to look at him. "I'm sorry if I pushed you."

"You didn't," Ben shook his head. "When it first came up, it sounded like a great idea. Then I began to have second thoughts. Plus, I don't want to be away from LA so much."

"I understand." Megan felt his arms tightened around her and a wave of protectiveness came over her. He was her love and her responsibility. She would never let him be unhappy if she could help it. "Do you have any idea what you want to do?" she asked gently.

He smiled at her, "A few, but we can talk about them later. He began kissing her neck and then pulled her down for a kiss.

xxxxxxxx

"_What the hell were you thinking?_" Josef snarled coming nose-to-nose with Beth. They stood in his office and she'd just informed him of the threatening email. Responding to his anger her eyes turned and fangs descended. Being young, she didn't have the control of the older vampire, but she didn't care.

"Back off, Josef," she growled back. They both knew he wasn't going to physically hurt her no matter how much he yelled.

He moved away from her, taking out his phone and dialing. "Mick?" he said, holding up his hand to stop Beth's outburst, "Can you get over to my office right away?" He listened a moment then hung up.

Beth was still angry. "You had no right to call Mick—I was going to tell him."

"When?" Josef picked up the paper email and shook it at her. "You get a dangerous message and don't bother to tell anyone?"

"I did tell you," Beth said defensively.

"You got this last night and waited until now."

"I didn't think it was that important. It could be from anyone, there's no particular threat, nothing specific."

Josef pulled back his frustration. His experience told him to be worried, and his internal alarms went off seeing the email, but he had to be calm with Mick's offspring.

"Beth," he began, moderating his tone, "anything that could be a threat has to be taken with the utmost seriousness. It might be hunters, or other vampires, or even humans that Mick's put in jail. We don't know. Someone could be after him and he could be in danger."

Josef's words hit her like a shower of ice. Josef felt her demeanor change and fear envelop her.

"I—I didn't think it was that serious." Now she felt guilty for putting her love in danger. She was overcome with shame and swayed a little on her feet. Josef was there in a second, sitting her down on a nearby chair. He quickly got her some blood from the refrigerator and pressed the glass into her hand. "Here," he said.

Josef's anger had abated, and he realized that she was just a kid by vampire standards. She had never seen the darker history of their race, the purges, the killings and inquisitions that plagued them over the centuries.

"It's all right," he said, almost kindly.

"What do we do? It came from the library and Rider couldn't trace it."

Josef walked back to his desk, "So we can't find them. It could be anyone …."

Just then, Mick burst into the office. He felt Beth was upset. She went to him and buried herself in his arms. He looked at Josef, flashing fang. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Josef ignored him and went to pour himself a drink. Mick watched him closely as Beth pulled back, "It wasn't Josef, it was me." She wiped her eyes, and moved toward the desk. "I got this on my email last night. I was going to tell you, but when you came home you were so tired, I wanted you to get some sleep."

Mick took the paper, and read the email, frowning. "Do you know where this came from?" he asked.

"No," Josef interjected, "Rider tracked it, and someone sent it from the city library."

Mick continued to study the paper as if it would give him an answer. Beth watched him with anxiety. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner …."

He knew she was concerned for him and blaming herself. "It's all right, sweetheart. it's probably nothing, or just somebody who wants to make trouble."

"Don't count on it, Mick," Josef warned as he sat back down at his desk. "When you've been around a while your past can catch up to you.

"Yeah," Mick said, remembering Lee Jay. "I'll be careful." He looked at Beth. "I want you to work from home for a while and don't go out without me."

"Really Mick," she responded, "I don't think I'm in any danger, the email was about you."

Yes, but it was sent to your Kostan Industries address," Josef said.

Mick jumped on this. "Just for a little while until we figure out if there's a real threat, okay?" He took Beth in his arms and she felt her objections melt. "Fine," she smiled slyly, "I like that you'll be escorting me when I need to go to meetings and things." _This wouldn't be so bad_, she thought, as she would get to spend more time with Mick.

"Josef can probably get one of the security guys to go with you if I can't," Mick commented.

Beth stood back with her hands on her hips. "What about you, don't you need security?"

"I can take care of myself. You're the baby vamp here," Mick smirked.

Beth threw up her hands. "I'm so glad Simone was turned. I'm really sick of being the youngest."

Josef and Mick chuckled and the atmosphere lightened.

"Go ahead and cut back your outside meetings, Beth," Josef said. "I don't think we have any big PR projects for a while."

Beth nodded. "I think I can do most of my work from home, with a few side trips."

"I'll have my office security take a few passes by your building during their shifts." That was workable because the Kostan building was only a dozen blocks from Mick's loft.

"Thanks, Josef." Mick said, grateful his friend had his back. He wasn't too worried, but wasn't going to risk Beth's safety.

"Okay you two, clear out—I've got business to finish and a fledgling at home waiting." Josef waved them off, and they said goodnight.

Josef quickly got on his computer, checking the markets, satisfied his latest acquisitions were making money. He was glad that Simone was progressing so well in her fledgling state that he was able to spend a few hours a night at work again. Everyone around him noted he was less irritable and attributed his attitude to Simone. For the first time in almost a century, he felt all was right with his world. He still had some grief and guilt about Sarah, but he was finally coming to terms with that.

His successful turning of Simone restored the confidence that he'd lost when Sarah's went wrong. He had sired before Sarah, and had childer in Europe. Maybe it was time for a family reunion—but not yet. He wanted Simone to himself for a while. He closed down the office and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few nights later, Mick was in his office doing paperwork. Beth had been picked up by one of the security guards for a staff meeting at the office. Mick's caseload had lightened so it meant he and Beth could spend some quality time together rather than rushing off to their respective business. He was finishing the filing when he scented someone at the office door. It was locked and he heard a knock. As he approached he glowered as he recognized the visitor. He unlocked the door and pulled it open so violently it almost came off the hinges.

"Coraline," he growled.

She stood there, in a dark red suit that complemented her coloring and her raven hair was a little shorter than he remembered. Her eyes regarded him with amusement.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" She moved past him with a lithe stride, insinuating herself into one of his office chairs and crossing her silken ankles. "Not a very pleasant welcome."

Mick shut the door and stood in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Really Mick," her laugh tinkled like falling glass, "you act like I'm here to harm you. I just came to say hello."

He went around to his desk and sat down warily. He knew he had a pistol in his desk drawer loaded with silver if he needed it. "Why are you here?" he asked tightly.

"I'm working in town for a while and wanted to let you know. I thought it would be friendly to do so." Now she frowned a little. "I suppose I'll have to present myself to Josef, too."

"Not if you want to get out with your head intact. He's pretty pissed at you for the last time you were here." He looked at his ex-wife and ex-sire suspiciously. She was still beautiful with the sensual fascination that attracted him when he was a human.

She smiled slowly. "I don't see why he should be annoyed, I was the one who was staked and dragged back to France." She made a moue of disappointment. "You didn't even try to find me afterward."

"Huh," Mick snorted. "I figured you could talk your way out of any problems. Then last year Lance tried to have us killed in New York."

"Ah, I heard about that. I didn't know at the time, I was in London. Lance was an idiot and he talked my brothers into that foolish scheme." Coraline shifted in the chair. "After they were banned from America, there was a huge _contretemps_ in the family, and I decided to come here for a while."

Mick was getting over the shock of seeing Coraline but was still on alert. It seemed bizarre to be having a civilized conversation with the woman who had caused him so much grief. He wanted to find out more and asked, "So what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm a portrait photographer, mostly to actors. After their stylists pretty them up, I take candids and publicity photos. Several of the British actors are here for some film festivals and they wanted me to come along to make sure there are better pictures for the media than the paparazzi. It's quite fun, and they love me, of course."

"Sounds like you're in your element," Mick said sarcastically.

"_Naturellement."_ She looked at Mick and felt he was at peace with himself. The old self-loathing was gone and he seemed settled and content. Even his scent was different—there was only a trace of her, he now carried the bloodline of Josef Kostan. So what her brothers told her was true. After Mick had taken the cure and was human, Josef had turned him back to vampire for some reason. There was nothing left of her in him, his separation from her was complete. Suddenly, she wanted to go. She had satisfied her curiosity and it was painful.

Mick watched Coraline warily, knowing she was hiding something from him. Now he wondered if there was any connection with her sudden appearance and the threatening email to Beth.

Coraline abruptly rose to leave and Mick stood up as well. With a last look at him she said goodbye and started to leave.

"Why did you send Beth that email?" Mick said, trying to catch her off guard.

Coraline turned, looking puzzled. "What email? I sent nothing." She couldn't bring herself to say Beth's name.

"Beth got an odd email and I thought it might have been from you."

"It wasn't," she said sharply, "I must go now."

She left and Mick wondered if she was telling the truth. He'd long ago given up trying to read Coraline; she was adept at hiding her feelings.

He went into the loft and rummaged through the cupboards until he found the bottle of scotch he won from Josef. A shot of the good stuff was what he needed. He had to tell Josef that Coraline was in town and worse yet, tell Beth.

TBC

_**Oh no, she's back. Is Coraline up to something bad or not? Thanks for your comments, they feed the muse. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I appreciate all who have reviewed, but I'm unable to respond to anonymous comments, so please login and I'll be glad to respond.**_

_**Next, Coraline tries to get some answers but maybe she shouldn't be asking the questions…..**_

Chapter 3

Coraline left Mick's building, getting into her car. She had a chauffeur, as she refused to drive in Los Angeles.

Her emotions were in turmoil and she wasn't used to feeling this out of control. She thought she was no longer in love with Mick, but seeing him disturbed her. Never introspective, she forced herself to gauge her feelings. Did she still love him? She felt possessive but underlying that was there still love? And now he'd turned Beth and had his own childe. In the back of the car she let the pain of his rejection overcome her. She remembered the first time she'd seen Mick at her party and how much she wanted him. After she made him a vampire, his love was balanced on a knife-edge with hate but she could always rouse him with passion. He was an alpha male and she knew how to control him with lust. All that died when she kidnapped a blond child to make a family. He tried to kill her that night so she stayed away, letting him think her dead. Her family wasn't aware of her marriage or obsession with Mick, but she kept tabs on him from France. She knew Josef had taken the young vampire under his wing and she approved. Josef was as ruthless as they came and she hoped he would help Mick be more comfortable with what he was. She decided to insinuate herself back into his life again via Beth Turner. Coraline used the cure to be mortal, she'd done it before. She thought if she was human it would be what Mick seemed to want. She was mistaken—he only wanted the cure so he could be mortal with Beth. Even when she revealed herself to him, naked and dripping in his shower, he barely touched her, instead was only interested in the cure. She might have won him over, but that bitch staked her and her efforts were ruined.

Coraline returned from her memories as the car pulled up at her vampire-friendly hotel. She needed more information. It looked like she'd have to go into the lion's den to get it…

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tip the foil just so," Josef said, showing Simone the technique. He was teaching her to fence. They were both in protective gear with masks. It wouldn't have mattered if a parry went wild and struck either of them, but a wound to the face or eye would be painful and take some time to heal. Simone found she loved the martial arts classes with Mick, and Josef thought she could use some additional training. She was a natural and he continued to be proud of her enthusiasm for vampire life.

Simone grinned wickedly as she got a touch on Josef. He had been going easy on her, but now redoubled his efforts as he parried the foil, scoring two touches in a few moments.

"Not fair!" Simone cried through her mask.

"All's fair, doll." Josef grinned and took up the attack stance.

"Excuse me, sir." Hale's voice broke in. "Mr. Ben and Ms. Megan are here to see you."

This was an unexpected visit, and Josef hoped it wasn't trouble. He pulled off his mask. "Very well, Hale. Please show them to the small parlor and have Marie and Mark attend them. Then show them to library and we'll be with them shortly."

Simone took off her mask and gave Josef a look. "Do you think they'll feed fresh?" she asked.

Josef put away the foil and said, "It's no more than I would offer anyone who visits."

"Hmm." Simone said, disbelieving. "I think Ben is still on bottled at this point."

"Oh, well," Josef said with a mischievous smile.

She smacked his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get changed."

Hale had escorted Ben and Megan to the parlor, closely followed by the two freshies. Ben had a questioning look at Megan and she smiled. Mark went to Megan and Maria sat down next to Ben. Both presented their wrists to the vampires.

"What do we do?" Ben asked Megan in the vampire undertone.

"Josef is offering us refreshment," Megan responded, "It would be rude to refuse. Remember your training and just take a little if you're uncomfortable. I won't let anything happen."

Reassured, Ben returned to the brunette and took her arm. He smelled her blood and tamped down the urge to dive in. He knew Josef trusted them not to abuse his donors and he clamped down on his animal impulses. Licking along her arm, he found the best spot as he had been taught and bit down gently, and then withdrew his fangs. Blood welled up and he drank. It was like enjoying the best steak he'd ever had as a human. For a moment he almost lost control but remembered himself and when she moaned in satisfaction, he withdrew and licked the wound clean. He wasn't as adept as Megan, but could feel the girl was sated with his bite. Feeling satisfied, he looked at Megan who had finished her feeding and smiled, delighted with his conduct. Pleased that she was happy with him, he settled Maria on the sofa and stood up. Now he could see why vampires would keep humans for blood. Fresh blood was far superior to even fresh bottled, which they had at the condo. Maybe he should talk to Megan about it.

Hale entered again, and Ben wondered if the manservant had internal radar. "Mr. Josef will see you in the Library."

They followed the manservant and settled themselves. Josef and Simone entered, greeting them pleasantly. Josef could smell the blood on them and was delighted they enjoyed the fresh blood. He decided he wouldn't mention it, for once refraining from the obvious.

He looked at his guests. "Good to see you. What can we do for you?"

Ben cleared his throat, and Josef immediately felt the young vampire's unease. "Is there anything wrong?" Josef asked, frowning.

"Uh, no," Ben responded. "It's just that—after thinking about it, I don't feel I'm ready to go for the senator job."

Josef didn't react, which made Ben even more uncomfortable. "I don't feel ready as a vampire. If I were human it would be a different story. There's so much public contact I'd have to do, and I'm not sure I'm prepared. We'd have to start on the campaign soon….."

Megan held Ben's hand, proud he'd been able to tell Josef himself. "I think I may have pushed for this too soon, and I don't want to put Ben in a position where he might have problems."

Josef didn't respond, but Simone said, "I'm sure you know best. You shouldn't try to do something you're not ready for."

Simone looked at Josef with a slight frown. She didn't want him to put pressure on Ben

Josef answered, "I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I don't want you to get in over your head. I think we can function without a vamp representative in the State government for another five years. By then we can either find someone else, or you can do it if you want to."

Ben felt immense relief. "I'm sorry to let you down, Josef. I thought I could do it, but I don't want to take it on and not be ready."

Josef nodded. "That's fine, but if you want to run for senate, you have to be a viable candidate. You need to be doing something in the interim that will work toward political office,"

Ben smiled widely. "I do have an idea." He looked at Simone. "How about we start our own practice? We can be the only law firm in town that handles vampires."

Simone sat up, and grinned back at him. "Fantastic! With the amount of legal issues that the vampire community has, we'll be busy for years."

"This way," Ben explained, "I can show I've been in private practice so it won't seem like I've dropped out of law entirely. A solid law practice is a good stepping stone to the senate office."

Josef rubbed his chin, thinking. Yes, this could work, and it would help Simone, too. He nodded at his fiancée and she put out her hand to Ben. "Sounds good, partner."

Ben took Simone's hand and shook it, and Josef and Megan smiled at their progeny. The new law firm would be a force to be reckoned with.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Josef had just gotten off the phone with Tokyo when lobby security called up to him.

"Mr. Kostan?" The guard asked.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you, but she doesn't have an appointment."

"Who is it?"

"Ms. Coraline Duvall," came the answer.

Josef's eyebrows went up into his hairline. What was Coraline doing in LA? "Escort her up."

The office door slid open and Coraline walked in, dressed in a black sheath dress that accented her obvious curves, complemented by black heels and bag. She walked across the expanse of his office, looking at him. "Hello, Josef."

He held in his emotions, but noted she seemed uneasy, or was it unsure? "Nice dress, Coraline. Still keeping the Paris designers busy?"

She sat carelessly in a chair. "Actually, it's Stella McCartney. I've been in London for a couple of years."

Josef went to his office bar. "A drink?" He watched her closely, and she seemed different than when she was human and embroiled Mick in her family squabbles.

"Vodka with some ice if you have it."

With a flourish he produced a bottle of Skye from the small freezer and poured a liberal amount over ice into a crystal glass, handing it to her.

"I thought you drank wine."

She accepted the drink with a shrug. "Tastes change."

Pouring himself a scotch, he turned to her, "Not that much, Coraline. Why are you here?"

"I'm presenting myself since I'm visiting your region."

"Huh," Josef snorted. "You never bothered with protocol before, why now?"

Once again, he felt her uncertainty. "I wanted to ask you about some things," she said.

He frowned. "Satisfy my curiosity first. Why are you here?"

She told him about her job as a photographer. It rather annoyed her to have to explain herself, but if she wanted answers, she couldn't piss off Josef.

"Fine," he said, "I knew you weren't included in the ban to keep you out of the US. I don't hold you accountable for your brother's actions in New York. Just don't cause any trouble while you're here."

She looked uncomfortable again. "I wanted some information. About Mick."

Josef nodded sagely. With Coraline it was always about Mick. He was willing to listen and try to find out what she was up to this time. He wasn't going to allow her to make trouble for his friends. He leaned back in his chair.

"What do you want to know?"

"The circumstances of Beth's turning." To ask was like a stake in her heart, but it was better than not knowing.

Josef was surprised, and only felt curiosity from the younger vampire across from him. After a moment's thought, he opted for the truth.

"Mick, Beth and another Elder were kidnapped by a vamp that had a grudge against Mick. His aim was to have me pay a ransom for them."

Josef saw he had her unwavering attention and poured them both more liquor. "We couldn't find them and both Mick and the Elder were hurt and chained up. Beth was free and insisted Mick turn her so she could fight the kidnappers."

Coraline registered surprise. She knew the blonde was determined, but to propose such a risky thing at such a time was more than courageous. _No wonder he wants her_, she thought. The pain dug deeper and Coraline took another pull on the vodka. "I presume the turning went well and they escaped, since they're both fine now."

"Yes, but it was tough at first. I don't think Mick would ever have turned her if it their lives hadn't been in danger."

Her heart sunk. In the back of her mind she always thought when Beth grew old and died she'd have another chance at Mick. Now that wouldn't happen. It was obvious Beth was not a passing infatuation. Any other questions she had about Mick were superfluous. Josef told her all she needed to know. She schooled her face to indifference as she finished her drink.

"Thanks, Josef." She stood to leave.

Josef was next to her in a flash. "I'll let Mick know you're in town. I'm sure you won't want to bother him."

Coraline smirked, "I've already been to see him. Don't worry; he made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with me."

Josef moved away to let her leave. He still didn't trust her and decided to have her watched as a precaution.

She left the office and quickly got into her car and told the driver to take her to the hotel. She felt a twist of pain when she thought of Mick. She'd forgotten how handsome he was, how he moved and used his hands. He'd actually given her a small smile that she remembered from their marriage. She couldn't even hold that over him—her brothers had dissolved their union when they played that stupid stunt in New York.

For a moment she entertained the thought of killing Beth. It would have given her great satisfaction to see Mick suffer the way she did. Then the idea withered away. If she harmed the blonde, both Josef and Mick would be after her. She could handle Mick, but Josef was implacable in his anger and would hunt her to the ends of the earth. She didn't want to spend the next several hundred years running.

She sighed and closed her eyes to the passing streets. Her cell rang, and she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, darling, where have you been, the guys want us to meet for drinks."

It was William, one of the stylists she had travelled with from London.

"That would be nice," Coraline said. "I'll meet you in an hour, all right? Text me where you'll be."

"Lovely!" William gushed. 'We have to do a late photo op for our stars when they leave that posh party downtown, so there's no point in going to bed, right? Bring your camera."

She remembered her schedule and smiled, "I will. See you soon." William had become a good friend, who didn't mind Coraline's diva attitude. Extravagantly gay, he loved to be up all night and he amused her. She thought he would make an excellent vampire if she had been in the mood to sire.

She decided she would focus on her work, pushing Mick aside for the moment. Now what would she wear for the evening?

TBC

_**Will Coraline back off from Mick? Thanks for all your support; I appreciate your reviews and comments.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews, including the anonymous ones, you make my day! **_

_**Here is the answer to who sent the email to Beth… **_

Chapter 4

The water barely rippled as the man dove into the swimming pool. It was attached to a smallish house in the outer environs of Los Angeles, common among the hundreds of other homes in the neighborhood.

He rented a house with a pool to keep fit, as he didn't leave home much. Perhaps he was paranoid, but he didn't want to risk being recognized. Coming up from the water, he shook his head, clearing the drops from his hair. He was a youthful man of thirty-eight, and intended to keep himself fit until he could make the transition.

Climbing out of the pool, he dried himself and flopped into a lounge chair in the sun. Dr. Christian Ellis, Professor of Mythological Anthropology, late of Hearst College thought, _I should enjoy this now, I won't be in the sun much once I become a vampire._

His whole life had changed the night he'd been confronted in the basement of Chandler Hall by Mick St. John, an actual vampire. The eyes, the fangs and incredible strength shocked him. All that he'd studied about prana and energy vampires went down the drain with that encounter. He spent that night on the beach, trying to take it in.

After the arrest of his teaching assistant for the co-ed murders, he found out that the blond student he'd tried to seduce in the basement was a reporter, Beth Turner. The case never came to trial because the killer was deemed mentally incompetent and was sent to a state facility. Ellis was called to testify and even though he was not implicated, his extracurricular activity with his female students was revealed. The embarrassment he suffered caused him to take a sabbatical from teaching. He left Hearst College and the Board was relieved to see him go. His wife had also had enough and divorced him. He didn't care, as he was entirely focused on finding out more about the real vampires he now knew existed. He had a sizable fortune from his family even after the divorce settlement, so he was able to pursue his investigations.

Using his academic mind, Ellis knew the first thing he had to do was find out as much as he could about vampires. He traveled to many esoteric libraries, compiling facts and myths and wrote up his findings just as if he were pursuing a doctorate. Then he realized he could only go so far with research and decided he needed to find a real vampire. From what he'd read, this could be dangerous, but he had two things a vampire would want: blood and money. He went south looking from San Diego to Tijuana and after several months of searching, found some women in a dive bar who seemed to have bite marks on their necks and wrists. He watched and waited and finally found a vampire who was willing to talk to him for money.

Ellis was careful, but after meeting the vampire, Ricardo, he saw that not all of them were intelligent or sophisticated. Ricardo had been turned some thirty years before and seemed to have no ambition other than to drink alcohol and blood. They soon struck up a friendship, with Ellis providing large sums of cash to buy women for Ricardo to feed on. The vampire willingly gave Ellis the information he needed about vampire habits and weaknesses. One night, unknown to the vampire, Ellis set up a camera in a hotel room where Ricardo brought one of the women. Ellis was pleased to get video of a vampire feeding. It was what he needed to carry out his plan. After leaving him with more money, Ellis came north to Los Angeles. He made his plans and found a place to stay.

He knew for sure Mick St. John was a vampire and found that Beth Turner was now living with him. He found that St. John's best friend was the multi-billionaire Josef Kostan. Ellis reasoned that one or both of them were also vampires, and sent an exploratory email to Beth Turner. Ever since learning about vampires he had one goal—to become one himself. Now that he had his research in order and the tape from Mexico, he would convince one of them to turn him into one of the undead. He would move carefully, but he was determined to succeed.

xxxxxxxxx

Beth came back from her meeting in good spirits. Kostan Industries would be hosting a charity function to spearhead the building of several safe houses for abused women and children. Beth told Josef it would be fantastic publicity for the company, and Josef agreed, also thinking about the tax advantages.

Beth dropped her bags on the sofa, wondering where Mick was. She spied the almost empty bottle of scotch on the counter and frowned. "Mick!" she said loudly, knowing he would hear her.

He came out of his office, looking slightly disheveled. "Hi, honey." He swayed a bit but didn't slur his words. "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine." She held up the bottle. "I thought we were going to save this for guests."

"Well, um, I wanted to have a drink…"

He came toward her and under the smell of scotch she scented another vampire. "It seems you had more than one. What's going on?" she said, frowning.

"Nothing….." Even in his stupefied state he realized Beth wouldn't be put off. "Um, I had a visitor earlier."

"Yes?"

"Uh, well, it was Coraline."

Beth felt the celling crash down on her. "Coraline?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Mick made for the bottle of scotch and Beth was so unnerved, she let him.

"What did she want?" she finally managed to ask.

"Nothing, just to say that she was in town." Mick poured two glasses of the expensive liquor, hoping that would help.

Beth took the glass and swallowed a large gulp, coughing as it went down. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, really." Mick looked at her blearily. "She wasn't doing anything, she's here for work."

"I thought the Duvalls were banned from America for the duration."

"Not Coraline. She wasn't a part of what they did in New York."

Beth took a smaller sip, glad that vampires were mostly immune to alcohol. Mick had consumed the majority of the bottle. If he'd been human he'd be passed out by now.

"So all she wanted was to tell you she was here."

"Uh-hm." he responded. "She was reasonable and everything. I don't think she'll bother us." Mick threw back the rest of the scotch.

"Then why the drinking binge?" Beth asked narrowly.

Now Mick looked sheepish, like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't know how to tell you, and then I have to tell Josef, too."

Beth couldn't stay mad; he was too close to her heart. She went to him and put her arms around him, Beth knew he was afraid she'd be jealous. "It's alright, Mick. If she does anything, we'll handle it together."

Mick curled over her, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much, Beth. You're my life."

She held him tighter, "I know. I love you, too." She felt him sway against her and said, "I think it's time for a shower and some blood, then the freezer." She could still smell Coraline on him. She wasn't jealous, but it didn't mean she wanted him to carry the scent of his former sire.

"Good idea." He said, knowing the blood would counteract the liquor. They went upstairs, a little slower than their normal vampire speed.

The next afternoon Beth rose from their double-wide freezer, hoping Mick wouldn't have a hangover. She checked to make sure there was some fresh blood in the little fridge in the freezer room. Blood was the sure fire remedy for any vampire woes.

After showering and feeding, Beth headed for her home office and checked her messages. There were a few regarding the new company project, and she was working on the publicity when her cell rang.

"Beth Turner."

"Ms. Turner, so glad to speak with you again," came a man's voice.

"Who is this?"

"I'm the one who sent you the email about Mr. St. John."

Beth was thankful she didn't have to breathe. Her first instinct was to hang up but she had to get more information.

"What email? I get hundreds every day."

There was a slight chuckle. "I doubt you get too many referring to the fact Mr. St. John is a vampire."

_Shit._ "What are you talking about? Look, buddy I don't have time to play games," she said.

"Neither do I." The voice became hard. "I know St. John, you, Josef Kostan and probably all his friends are vampires."

"Why do you think so?" She had to find out who he was.

"Because St. John attacked me. He was four inches from my face with his eyes and fangs. Then he threw me across the room. After that, I've made it my business to find out everything I can about vampires."

Beth felt afraid. What if this guy was a hunter coming after Mick? "What do you want?"

"Very simple. I want to be a vampire. I want someone to sire me or I'll release all my information to the internet, along with an interesting video of a vampire feeding."

Beth knew there was no use denying anything. "Why are you calling me? I can't help you with that."

"Perhaps not, but you'll know who to contact. I'm calling on a disposable, untraceable phone. I'll give you some time to make the arrangements. When I've made the transition I'll be happy to turn over all my research and dvds."

"I need to know who you are."

There was a pause. "I suppose it doesn't matter, as you won't find me until I want you to. I'm Christian Ellis. You remember me don't you, Ms. Turner? We had an interesting encounter at Hearst before your boyfriend tried to kill me."

"Oh," Beth gasped, remembering the time she was drugged and almost killed by the crazed student. Mick had attacked the professor? He'd never told her anything about Ellis. "Yes, I know you," she said tightly.

"Good. I trust I'll be hearing from you soon." The phone clicked as he hung up.

Beth sat back distraught. Some nutcase wanted to be a vampire and had proof of their existence. It was almost like Dean Foster all over again. There was no way she and Mick could handle this—they had to call Josef. She pushed herself out of the chair to get Mick. Now she knew how he felt when he had to tell her about Coraline.

She ran to their bedroom and Mick was coming out of the shower, wrapped in a robe, toweling his hair dry. He felt her distress and said, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mick, I just got a call from the guy who sent the email." He froze as she continued, "It was that professor, the one from Hearst when that student attacked me."

"What did he want?"

"He—he knows you're a vampire; he said you attacked him and he saw you. He's found out about vampires and said he'd out us. He wants someone to turn him; he wants to be a vampire," she blurted out rapidly.

Mick sat down and put his head in his hands. _Damn, damn_. He remembered that night; he'd lost it when he was looking for Beth. He was so frightened for her and he'd exposed himself to the human in anger and frustration. He'd never heard from the professor again so he thought he'd scared the man enough to leave them alone.

"What else did he say?"

Beth gave him a verbatim of the conversation. "Mick, we have to tell Josef. We can't handle this alone."

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm sorry, Beth, I guess I overreacted when I couldn't find you."

She put her arms around him and held his head to her chest. She knew he always wanted to protect her and now she wanted to do the same for him. "We'll find him and if he causes trouble we'll take care of it," she said fiercely.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but I won't let him hurt us," Mick said. He hated to kill, but to protect Beth and the vampire secret; he was willing to eliminate any human.

"Okay. Let's call Josef."

Later that night, they drove up to Josef's house in the hills. He wasn't going to the office that evening, planning to spend it with Simone. He heard the concern in Mick's voice and told him to come right away. Josef wondered if Coraline had anything to do with it.

Hale escorted Mick and Beth to the lounge where Josef was reading and Simone was on her laptop. They allowed Josef to pour them a blood and scotch.

"Mick," Josef said, settling down on the sofa next to Simone, "What's going on?"

Mick knew it was his fault so he started, "Beth got a call from the guy who emailed her."

Josef was surprised, and by his friend's expression, knew it wasn't good. "And?"

Beth interjected, "It was Christian Ellis, the professor from Hearst College."

Josef frowned. "Who is that?"

Mick took a deep breath, "When I first met Beth it was that case with the girls being killed by a student and made to look like vamps did it."

"Yes," Josef said, "I remember. Who's this Ellis?"

"He was the professor I was investigating. I was looking for Beth and, well, I let loose on him and vamped out."

Josef sat up. "What?" He scowled.

"I was trying to scare him and …. I guess I wasn't thinking straight," Mick finished lamely.

Josef stood up. "I guess you weren't." He was angry and worried now. He could understand Mick losing control as he'd done it himself a few times. The difference was that Josef would make sure there were not loose ends if anyone saw him in vampire mode. "So what does he want? Money?"

"Uh, no. he wants to be a vampire—he's looking for a sire."

"_WHAT?"_ Josef spat.

Simone went to him in an attempt to calm him, then looked at Mick and Beth, "Surely he doesn't think he can blackmail us into turning him? How could we ever trust someone like that?"

"I know, but he says he has proof of our existence and he'll release it to the internet if we don't," Beth said, her voice laced with anxiety.

Josef was pacing up and down, and got his emotions under control. "Beth, tell me exactly what he said."

Beth related the telephone conversation and when she was done, Josef looked thoughtful. "All right, here's what we'll do. I'll have Rider try to locate him by his credit cards and bank accounts. Beth, you contact him again and get him to meet you or at least talk. We need to know what he has on us and how he plans to use it. We'll get this under control."

"He doesn't seem to be crazy or anything," Beth commented. "He's just determined to be a vampire. I think if we use that as an incentive he'll cooperate."

Josef scrubbed his hand over his face. "I hope so. Get Rider to tap into your phone so we can record your calls to him."

Beth nodded, and sat next to Mick who still looked miserable. "Josef, I'm sorry," he said.

"We all do things when we're upset, buddy." Josef put his hand on Mick's shoulder briefly. "We'll find this guy and finish it one way or another."

Simone was at the bar and poured some blood for everyone, thinking they needed it after all the turmoil. She handed the glasses, "If anyone can flush this guy out, I know you can," she said to Mick and Beth.

Mick nodded. It was his mess and he'd take care of it, as Josef said, one way or another.

TBC

_**Now we know who's causing the trouble. Will our vamps be able to make the professor see reason? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for your feedback!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late posting, life is getting in the way of writing. I do appreciate all your comments and I'm happy you are still reading, thanks. Please enjoy~~~~~~~~~ **_

Chapter 5

Simone sat at a quiet table at the exclusive vampire restaurant, _Jour du Sang_. It was tucked away off Wilshire and humans had to be escorted by vampires. They served some food, but mostly the finest wines, liquors and, of course, blood.

Simone tasted her champagne laced with A+ and waited for Beth to join her. She'd felt bad for Mick and Beth after they revealed the trouble with the Professor two nights ago. Simone wanted an update and also hoped an afternoon of lunch and shopping would cheer her friend. It was a cloudy day and perfect for vampires.

Beth arrived at the table, and after Beth had ordered, Simone asked, "How's Mick?"

Beth sighed, "He's brooding a little, but less than before I had a talk with him."

"In bed or out?" Simone asked slyly.

"Both," she grinned. "I think I've convinced him that even though he made a mistake revealing himself we can handle it."

"I hope so," Simone said. The waiter brought Beth a glass with champagne and blood. "What are we celebrating?" Beth asked as she sipped her drink.

"I just wanted to cheer you up. So what's the latest? Has Rider found the Professor?"

Beth shook her head. "No, not yet. He's not using his credit cards and his mail is going to a post office box in Burbank."

"How long before you call him?"

"Probably tonight. I don't want him to get impatient and release any information."

Simone sighed. "Josef wants to draw him out and get rid of him."

"I know," Beth shrugged. "Ellis is an educated man who's enamored with vampires. I just wonder why he wants to be one. When he was at Hearst he used his position to seduce college students, and if he wants to be a vampire to do the same thing, then he deserves to be eliminated."

"Beth, he's a scumbag. Look what he tried to do to you."

"Yes, it was pretty awful."

Simone put down her glass with a thunk. "Once a creep, always a creep."

"But we need to get that evidence and destroy it before anything else."

"If he's as smart as you say, he won't give it up easily," Simone commented.

"When I call him I'm going to ask to see his information. He'll probably have copies and I want to make sure it's something damaging before we go any farther."

Simone nodded. "They'll be monitoring your call, but be sure to contact Josef afterwards, okay?"

"Right." Beth nodded.

Sensing her friend's mood, Simone started to chat happily about their shopping excursion. Simone was a true shop-a-holic and she looked forward to dragging Beth to the Beverly Hills stores. The two women made their way out of the restaurant unaware of a pair of hard, dark eyes watching them.

Coraline observed them leaving from a secluded table in the back of _Jour du Sang_. She didn't know the auburn-haired vampire, but she would recognize Beth Turner anywhere. Resentment rose up in her and she didn't know if she could shake it off. She knew that Mick would never be with her again and the knowledge was bitter. Did she want him to hurt as much as she did? Coraline knew that removing Beth from his life would make him suffer. But did she dare?

xxxxxxxxxx

After a satisfying shopping trip, Simone dropped Beth off at the loft. Beth was cheered by her time with her friend. They talked about the wedding and discussed the possibility of Ben and Simone opening their own law firm. Beth admired how easily Simone was adapting to vampire life. She was able to be out among humans far quicker than either Beth or Ben. As Beth entered the elevator with her packages, she wondered if it was because Simone's transition had been planned, whereas both she and Ben's turnings had been traumatic. She wanted to ask Mick, but his had been just as difficult and she didn't want to remind him of Coraline.

Mick heard Beth at the door and came downstairs. He'd been working out and he knew his lack of a shirt would tease her. He leaned against the kitchen counter. "Hi, sweetheart," he said in a low tone.

Beth dropped her bags and was over to him in a second. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him, nipping and licking his neck and chest. She could feel his arousal and wondered why he wasn't ripping off her clothes or taking them upstairs at vampire speed.

Mick had his face buried in her hair, enjoying his fiancée's attentions, running his hands down her back as he clasped her to him. He took in her underlying scent combined with everything she had done today. He smelled Simone, the humans at the stores and one other faint scent. Mick froze and pulled Beth away from him.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"When did you see Coraline?"

It took a moment to filter through her lust-filled mind. "Coraline? I didn't see her."

Mick sniffed deeply to sense what Beth had done earlier. "You were with Simone at a restaurant, and then went shopping."

Beth nodded her eyes wide. "Maybe she was at the stores or on the street. I don't remember seeing her and I'd recognize her scent now."

"I just want to make sure she's not stalking you."

Beth sighed and went to pick up her discarded purchases. The conversation had definitely put a chill on their romantic activities. "If she is, then it's from pretty far away. Maybe it's just coincidence. After all, we were in a vampire restaurant and frequenting the expensive shops where Coraline would go."

Mick leaned up against the counter again, crossing his arms. "Could be. I'll talk to Josef's security—they're following her."

"What? Do you guys think I can't take care of myself?" Beth's eyes flashed in anger.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Josef doesn't trust Coraline about anything. She's vindictive and he has a fledgling."

"Oh, I guess I'm not the only one Coraline could target," she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I wish she wasn't in town now," Mick said, frustrated. "On top of that, we have to get this Ellis guy off our backs."

"Speaking of backs, you'd better put on a shirt. I have to call him soon and you'll be way too distracting." Beth smirked, trying to change the mood. She was rewarded with a lopsided grin as Mick bounded up the stairs.

Beth turned on the crystal fireplace and centered her thoughts. She wanted to be prepared for the call. Mick came back downstairs in a few minutes and Beth pulled out her phone.

"All right, I'm ready," she said, looking at Mick.

He sat next to her. "Remember what you planned to say to him."

She dialed and heard a click.

"Yes?"

"Professor, its Beth Turner."

"Ms. Turner, I'm glad to hear from you. Do you have any news for me?"

"I've spoken with Josef Kostan. He's not happy with your ultimatum."

"I didn't think he would be, but he has little choice, correct?"

Beth couldn't believe the human's arrogance. She restrained her anger. "Before we go any further, I want to see your evidence. Mr. Kostan will take my word if it's genuine."

There was a pause. "That's understandable."

"You could send it to us …"

"No! I'll be glad to show you but we'll have to meet."

"Okay, how about—"

"I'll choose the location, Ms. Turner," Ellis said sharply. "The southwest corner of the Santa Monica Pier at midnight. All the way at the end. They're open quite late in the summer and I imagine night is better for you."

"Yes," Beth took a breath, "You know I won't be coming alone."

"I presumed Mr. St. John would accompany you since you are involved with him. That's fine, but he needs to stay away from me. He can stand further down the pier and still be able to see you."

"All right, midnight tonight," Beth confirmed.

She heard Ellis hang up and looked at Mick who was frowning. Knowing he heard the entire conversation she said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'll still be able to hear everything. He doesn't know how sensitive vampire hearing is."

Mick sat down next to her. "I'm still going to have a few of Josef's guys around there."

"Okay," Beth conceded. Actually, she didn't mind the backup. Ellis was a loose cannon and she wasn't sure what he might do.

Beth snuggled into Mick's arms while he called Josef. They had five hours before they had to leave and Beth planned to make the most of them. "Now, we were discussing your shirt," she said archly and he grinned before he kissed her.

Just a little before midnight, Beth pulled her car into the parking area. They decided Mick's Benz was too conspicuous and they took Beth's Prius. They got out and Mick held her closely for a few moments.

"Be careful, sweetheart," he cautioned, letting his love sweep over her.

"I will." She ran her fingers softly down his cheek and headed for the pier. It was still lively with brightly lit rides and people milling around. As she walked through the crowds she could faintly scent other vampires: James for sure, and was that Annie? She knew Mick was behind her and soon she saw a man standing alone at the end of the pier. It wasn't as light here but Beth had no problem seeing in the dark.

"Professor Ellis," Beth said as she came closer.

"Good evening, Ms. Turner," he said formally. "Thank you for being prompt."

Beth wanted to rip the smug smile of the human's face, but she couldn't. She forced herself to answer back, "I'd like to see what you have before we talk."

Ellis swung a small backpack from his shoulder. He opened it and drew out a large envelope. "Here is my treatise on vampires, thoroughly researched and factual." He handed the papers to Beth. She skimmed through the journal and from what she saw; it was accurate about vampire habits. She looked up at Ellis, who gave her another envelope.

"These are pictures taken from the DVD I have of an actual vampire feeding."

The 8x10 photographs showed a dingy room with a man and woman. The man had obvious fangs and his eyes glared in the low light. Other pictures showed him biting the woman's wrist and blood dripping down her arm.

"This could be staged. These things aren't any better than the Blair Witch Project. No one will believe it's real," Beth said bravely. Actually, the pictures were shockingly authentic and could cause trouble.

Ellis retrieved the photos with a smirk. "Possibly. But it won't matter when the video goes viral on the web. It will flash around the world in an instant. Coupled with my vampire report, it would cause much speculation and trouble for you."

Beth could feel her anger rising. "Then why do you want to be one of us?"

"I've always been a vampire, now I'll be one physically as well as spiritually," Ellis said with a distant look in his eye.

"Huh," Beth spat. "You were spiritual all right. You spent your time seducing college girls, now you want to use vampire powers to do the same."

"Ms. Turner, all of those students were of age and none of them were forced or coerced by me. They came willingly and I admit I enjoyed it. I'll continue to enjoy it as a vampire. I'll also enjoy being immortal, learning, writing, traveling and having all the time in the world."

Beth knew if she was human she'd be nauseated by now. Ellis was a sociopath and needed to be stopped. She thought of Ewan, who also wanted to learn, but in Ellis the desire was perverted with a need for power. She had to draw him out.

"Professor, I'll admit your information could be damaging, but I will have to show it to Josef Kostan."

Ellis frowned, suspecting a trap. "Very well. As you probably guessed, these are copies. Examine them but don't take too long. I want to know when I can be turned."

She knew she had to stall, and shrugged up her shoulders, looking uncertain. "I don't know that part of it. Josef will have to arrange a sire for you and it might take some time."

"_NO!"_ Ellis hissed, mindful of the people on the pier. "I won't wait."

"Don't be a fool. Your sire is tied to you for the rest of your existence. You need to have someone compatible or you'll end up miserable. You can't find a sire by picking at random."

Ellis considered this and it seemed logical. "Fine, I'll wait—but not too long."

Beth was glad she'd been able to put him off. The next bit would be trickier. "How do we know this evidence is safe? That it won't accidently get distributed?"

Ellis leaned back against the railing with a conceited smile. "I've left it with a trustworthy person." He held up his hand. "Don't worry, it's in a locked container and can't be opened. If I don't contact him at least once a week, he has instructions to take the box to an attorney who has the key and will put it on the internet. And, if you have any idea of turning me, getting the information then killing me after, forget it. I'll be keeping it just to make sure."

Beth cursed to herself. They had discussed the idea of turning Ellis, then destroying him when they had the goods. Now that wouldn't work.

"But", she said, "you would be outing yourself if you were a vampire."

"It would be a better chance than just letting Kostan kill me."

Beth had to admit that Ellis had all angles covered. At least she talked him into waiting.

"Okay, I'll show this to Josef and he'll look for a sire."

He nodded, "Very well, Ms. Turner, I'll wait for your call." He picked up his backpack. "Don't bother following me, I have a room at the Fairmont Miramar down the beach, and I'm going there now. Remember, my continued health ensures the same for vampires. Good evening."

As Ellis sauntered off, Mick was at her side instantly. "I heard most of that. James and Annie will follow him. I don't believe he's living at that hotel, it's too expensive. If he tries to going anywhere, we'll follow him." They moved toward the car and Mick got a call from James.

"_He's driving, we'll check out the plates."_

"He told Beth he's staying at the Fairmont Miramar, but I don't believe it. He may just go there and try and lose any tails. Keep an eye on the exits," Mick said.

"_Right,"_ James said_. "Annie's got the plate number and Rider's looking it up." _

"Okay, we're on our way to see Josef."

Mick hung up and they got on the highway to Josef's hill house. Beth was driving, and asked Mick, "Why was Annie there? I thought Josef didn't want to bring the Cleaners in until we knew more.

"Uh, Annie just came along to help James on her day off. I guess they've been, um, dating."

"Oh." Beth was pleased, she liked Annie. They were silent for a few minutes while Mick read through the evidence.

Beth glanced at him. "Pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah, Josef won't be happy," he said glumly.

_That's putting it mildly_, Beth thought as they drove through the night.

TBC

_**Looks like the Professor is a real low-life. He may be smart, but now Mick and Beth are on the hunt. Next, we'll see if they can find the Professor and end the threat. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I appreciate all the Moonlight fans who continue to read and comment! In this chapter, plans are being made and the Professor may have underestimated the vampires.**_

Chapter 6

Josef paced in his luxurious library, waiting for Mick and Beth. It was just before 2:00 am, and he should have been on a teleconference with London, but this Ellis business was more important. Simone was in her office down the hall working on a contract, but would join him when their friends arrived.

Josef checked his watch impatiently. He was worried about the so-called evidence that Ellis had and was glad Beth had gotten copies. They needed to figure a way to get rid of this threat, but so far Rider hadn't been able to track the human.

The techie vampire was staying at Josef's house, where he had his own room set up with all the latest equipment. He also owned a modern condo in the Kostan building. Rider worked a lot but didn't mind as he was well-paid and also had access to Josef's freshies.

Right now Rider was frustrated that he couldn't find where Ellis was living, although he had an extensive background on the human and his family. Josef had stuck his head into the room to say Mick was coming with a DVD that might need to be analyzed. Maybe that would help him.

Mick and Beth pulled up to the house, and Beth squeezed Mick's hand. "We'll get him, sweetie," Beth said encouragingly.

Mick nodded but wasn't looking forward to showing the information to Josef. They entered the house and were shown to the library by a somber Hale.

Josef looked up. "About damn time you got here."

Before they could answer, Simone bustled in and heard Josef's remark. "Josef! Quit being such a bear. I'm sure they got here as soon as they could." She turned and smiled at Mick and Beth, "Can I get you anything?"

"I could use a little blood," Beth responded. "It's been a long night."

Josef looked bemused and remembered his manners. "Sorry," he said and went to get Beth some refreshment. He handed her the glass and Mick gave him the file.

"This is what Ellis gave Beth. It's a manifesto about vampires and a DVD showing a vampire feeding."

Josef scowled and leafed through the pages and the photos quickly. He went to his computer and slid in the DVD. The group clustered around him as the video played. It was as disturbing as the pictures, and looked real.

"Dammit," Josef cursed. "Who's the vamp?"

"Apparently someone Ellis found that was willing to spill our secrets for money," Beth said grimly.

Simone went to Josef and put her hand on his shoulder. "This vampire is a danger," she said softly.

Josef nodded and pick up the phone. "Rider, get in here."

Rider came in. "Yes, boss?"

Josef handed him the DVD. "There's a vampire on this disk. We need to find him. Try to figure out who he is and where he is."

"Right, boss." Rider knew it would be time consuming so he asked, "Would it be okay if I got Logan in to help? He's pretty good at this kind of thing."

"Yes, fine," Josef waved his hand at the younger vampire. "Any luck on locating Ellis?"

Rider grimaced, "No, not yet but I'm still trying. I have a background report on him; I can send it to you."

"Good, maybe that will tell us something." Remembering Simone's rebuke earlier, he added, "Thanks, Rider."

"Sure boss." Rider gave a relieved smile and hurried out of the room.

"Why do you want to find the vampire that Ellis used?" Beth asked.

Mick took her hand and answered, "Because he's also a danger to us. Our secret is too important, he has to be found."

"Oh," Beth said, feeling foolish. She should have known it would be necessary to silence the informant—if they could find him.

Josef got up from his desk and poured drinks for the group. "Now Beth, tell me exactly what Ellis said."

Beth collected her thoughts a moment, and then related the conversation. "He said he was staying at the Fairmont Miramar, so James and Annie followed him over there."

"Annie?" Simone asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Josef smirked, "I'll tell you later." He put down his empty glass and began to pace. "So, I'm supposed to be finding a sire for this scumbag."

"Yes, Beth convinced him to wait," Mick said.

"Hmmm. Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Let's see what we have and what we can do about him."

xxxxxxxxx

Across town Christian Ellis pulled into the driveway of his rented house. It was almost dawn, but he wasn't tired yet. He was pleased how the meeting with Beth Turner had ended. He was going to be a vampire soon, and then he would really be able to live!

Ellis was sure he would be followed from the Pier so he walked up the beach to the hotel where he said he was staying, but he hadn't booked a room. He'd worked there while he was in college and knew the maze of halls, storage rooms and kitchens intimately. There was a tunnel that led from the lower floors to the parking garage next door. Ellis entered the hotel and made sure no one followed him in. It was the middle of the night and very few people were around. He made his way to the garage and out into the darkness. His car was parked a few blocks away on the street. He drove around for a while to make sure he wasn't followed before going to his house.

_Yes_, he thought, _a productive night_. The sun was peeking over the rooftops and the Professor thought he'd have a quick swim then sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

The sun touched the horizon and lightened the gloom in Josef's library. They'd been trying to come up with some kind of plan. Beth flatly ruled out torture to get Ellis to talk, except as a last resort. They'd gotten a text from James that they lost Ellis at the hotel and he wasn't registered. That news made Josef edgier, and Mick felt they weren't getting anywhere.

Beth could see Simone was flagging and needed rest. She was still young and needed more freezer time than the older vamps.

"Why don't we get some sleep and get together at sundown? Maybe something will come up by then," Beth suggested.

Mick stood, smiling at Beth, pulling her up next to him. "How about it, Josef?" he said to his friend.

Josef had long since stopped pacing, and was stretched out on an easy chair. He noted that Simone seemed tired and agreed with Beth. "Yeah, let's call it a night and—"

The door slammed open and Rider rushed into the room. "I have it! I have it!"

"What?" Josef asked sharply.

"I've got Ellis's address. It's a house in Pasadena."

The group was energized and they all started talking at once. Josef's voice rose over the din. "How did you find it?"

Rider looked around and everyone fell silent. "I got to thinking he'd want privacy so staying in a hotel was out. That meant a house or apartment, and for that you have to connect the utilities. Unless he's gone to the trouble to fake a new identity, he'd have to give his real name to get the electricity turned on, they do a credit check." Rider beamed at the stunned group. "I just hacked into the records at Southern California Edison and his name popped up."

"Brilliant!" Simone gushed, but Josef frowned.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

"C'mon Josef," Mick said, "we didn't think of it either."

"Thanks, Rider. That really helps." Beth and Simone gave Josef a pointed look.

"At least we know where he is now," Josef conceded. "Good job."

Rider grinned again. "I've sent satellite photos of the house and address to your computer."

"Okay. Why don't you get some freezer time and I'll have Eileen see you when you get up." Josef wasn't really annoyed at his vampire tech and he knew Eileen was Rider's favorite freshie.

"Thanks, boss." Rider left and they all sat down again.

"We need to search his house," Josef stated.

Mick frowned, "I'm going. This is my mess and I have to finish it. I know he won't have the evidence there, but maybe we can find who's keeping it for him."

"I want to help," Beth said. "I'm pretty good at breaking and entering, remember?"

"You can't." Simone said suddenly.

"Why not?"

Simone looked at them. "Because Beth can lure him out of the house for another meeting, this time with Josef."

"What?" her fiancé growled.

"It's perfect. Ellis won't be able to resist a meeting with the important vampire Josef Kostan, who's finding a sire for him. You can tell him that Josef needs to meet him in person to help with the selection process."

Beth didn't like missing out on the action, but had to admit it was a good idea. "Okay, guys. Josef and I will keep him busy for as long as we can."

"I'd rather just kill him," Josef said under his breath.

"We know, dear," Simone teased.

Josef gave her a half-smile and turned to Beth, "All right, get to the office later this afternoon and call him from there. We can have his house staked out, and once he leaves, Mick and the guys can go in."

Mick and Beth left, feeling relieved that they had a plan at last.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was an unusually clear night and Christian Ellis drove to his meeting with Josef Kostan. Ms. Turner hadn't let him down, it seemed. He was pleased that things were going so well. The blonde explained that Kostan wanted to meet him to discuss the preparations for the turning and talk about his sire.

They were meeting at 10:00 pm, and asked him to pick a restaurant rather than the Pier. Ellis chose a busy café off the beach, but still near the Fairmont in Santa Monica. He would use the hotel again to make sure he wasn't followed. Ellis was feeling more comfortable, but wasn't going to take any chances.

Mick, James, Annie and several of Josef's security staff were hidden around Ellis' house well before the appointed hour. They were equipped with earbuds so they could speak to each other. A little after 9:00 pm, they saw Ellis get in a car and leave. Mick called Josef. "He just left. We're going in."

"_Right,"_ Josef replied. _"We're almost at the restaurant. We'll let you know when he leaves us. Good hunting."_

Mick hung up and signaled the others to approach the house. They went to the back door to be inconspicuous and Mick picked the lock quickly. The vampires could see in the dark well so they didn't bother with lights. The house was pretty bare, just a few pieces of furniture and a bed. There was a computer and James started it up to transfer any files to a flash drive for Rider to evaluate. Mick was hoping there would be an idea of where Ellis had stashed the evidence.

"Guys," Annie said in the vampire undertone. They found her in the kitchen, looking into an open drawer. There were two disposable cell phones.

"Let's see if he used them," Mick said, flipping one open. He checked the recent calls and saw half a dozen numbers. Annie checked the other one and also found some numbers. There was no way to download the records, so they quickly jotted them down on paper.

"I hope one of these numbers will be the contact," Mick commented.

After a few more minutes, they determined that there was nothing more to find, and they headed out, with Mick re-locking the back door. The group returned to their cars and drove back to Josef's office. Rider was waiting to process any info that was collected.

xxxxxxxxx

Christian Ellis walked confidently into the café and saw Beth Turner sitting with someone in a back booth. He presumed the man was Josef Kostan and was intrigued that he seemed so young.

"Mr. Kostan, I presume," Ellis said as he came to the table.

It took all of Josef's will power to greet the human politely. They had to play out the game.

"Professor Ellis," Josef said in a serious tone, "I'm interested to meet you at last." _And I'll be the last face you see when you die,_ he thought.

"Sit down, Professor," Beth added. Ellis took a seat and the server came over to take his order. He noted that both Beth and Kostan only had liquor. He ordered a drink and turned to the vampires. "I hope this isn't awkward. I'm sure you want to know why I'm going to such lengths to become a vampire."

Josef forced himself to relax and say to the human, "Yes, please explain."

Beth felt Josef's tension and said, "Mr. Kostan knows a lot of vampires and wants to find out more about you to make a good match with a sire."

Ellis sat back, smiling. "I appreciate your concern. My main reason for wanting to join you is that I've always known I was intended for something more than I've had up to now." Ellis continued to pontificate on his worthiness to be a vampire for quite a few minutes.

Josef was gripping the seat next to him and Beth put her hand on his to warn him not to explode. Ellis paused to take a sip of his drink and Beth interjected, "We know your desire to become one of us, but surely you realize that holding us hostage isn't the best way to do it."

Brought up short in his discourse, Ellis stopped and looked at the blonde vampire. "Yes, but I wanted to make certain you knew I was serious."

When he felt Beth's touch, Josef regained his bearings. "We know you're sincere and that's why we're here," Josef said. "Finding a sire for you won't be easy. Most sires turn someone they love for personal reasons. A bond with a sire is more than a parent, more than a lover; it's a connection that can't be broken. I know a few people that would take on a fledgling. There are a couple in the States, and Europe." Josef knew no such vampires, but wanted to continue the conversation.

Ellis frowned. "Would I have to stay with my sire long?"

"At least for a while," Beth said. "You need to be trained and acclimate not only to vampire life but also vampire culture. Once you can function independently, you can go where you like."

"Wonderful!" Ellis was excited. He wanted to ask for details on the actual turning process, but thought he'd find that out later. "Tell me more about your history, I only have a sketchy idea."

With a glance at Josef, Beth gave Ellis an overview of vampires, remembering her lessons from Ewan. Josef was content to let Beth take the lead in talking to the human; he had no patience with the charade, so he did his best to look politely interested.

Beth surreptitiously checked her watch and noted it was after 11pm. She was sure Mick was clear of the house by now. "I didn't mean to get so detailed, Professor, I know you'll be learning more of this from your sire."

"It's been very interesting, Ms. Turner," Ellis said. Beth and Josef could read his emotions of arrogance and satisfaction. They had convinced him they would be accepting Ellis into he vampire community

"If you don't mind, I'll leave first," Ellis said, smiling. "I hope to be hearing from you soon, Mr. Kostan."

Josef grinned, and only another vampire would have been able to tell it was a dangerous smile. "Yes, I'll be in touch with you very soon with good news."

Ellis got up beaming, and left the restaurant, leaving Josef and Beth still sitting at the table. Beth turned to Josef. "Good news?"

His eyes flashed a moment. "Yes, the next time he sees me he'll be a dead man. That will be very good news for me."

TBC

_**Ellis really doesn't have a clue, does he? They haven't found the incriminating evidence yet, but the vampires are getting closer. Next, Coraline finds that Hollywood nights can be more treacherous than she imagined. Thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm tickled by the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks for continuing to read and comment.**_

_**While our vampires take a break from Ellis, the visiting diva gets into some trouble ….**_

Chapter 7

The nightclub was one of the noisiest Coraline had experienced, and she'd been to many in Europe. They were only going to be in town for another week and her friend William insisted they go to one of the clubs in LA. The music was loud and the dance floor teeming. It was a mixed group of people, rich twenty-something's and the _haute _Hollywood crowd.

Coraline had spent the last few days trying to think of a way to make Mick want her again. She'd heard through the vampire grapevine that he was engaged to Beth Turner, and she regretted the day she'd kidnapped the brat. The little blonde had given Mick the incentive to make a break from the violence of his marriage. Coraline had been sure Mick would come back to her someday, but now Turner was a vampire and entrenched in Mick's life.

William noticed she wasn't her usual self, and she'd told him that she'd run into her ex-husband and it was upsetting her. Her friend had been supportive and suggested they go out to take her mind off things. William was sure there would be some good-looking men who would make Coraline feel better. It was true that she'd had many offers from handsome men—Hollywood was full of gorgeous wannabe actors, and she could have had her pick. Maybe a hundred years ago she would have indulged, but now a hard body and fresh blood couldn't fill the yearning she had for Mick. Her mind ran in circles, unable to come up with a good solution.

Coming out of her thoughts, Coraline looked around the club for William. The last time she saw him he was talking to a young man near the back exit. She presumed they had gone outside for a smoke. It was nice of William to try to cheer her up, but the noise and heat were starting to get to her. She thought she would tell William she'd take a taxi back to her hotel.

She found her way through the dark hallway to the exit easily, and pushed the door open. Immediately, she smelled fresh blood. It was black in the alley, but her vampire vision saw William struggling with another man. She flew to her friend and pulled the man off him. The other human fled as Coraline dropped to her knees and drew William onto her lap, seeing a knife protruding from his chest. The scent of blood would have been overwhelming for a younger vampire but she had control. She hesitated a moment, listening to his heartbeat and trying to determine his injuries.

"Cora …" William gasped. "I can't breathe, take it out."

She seized the hilt and pulled out the knife as William coughed up blood, his breathing labored. She could feel him fading and his heartbeat was getting weaker. Her family had forbidden her turning anyone, but Coraline had formed an attachment to the human. She stopped, remembering how Mick hated her for changing him. Would William feel the same?

Behind her there were footsteps and screaming. She could tell there were at least half-a dozen humans in the alley now, and she couldn't hope to turn William without being seen.

"Call 911," a woman cried.

A man said, "Look out, she has a knife."

Coraline realized she still held the knife and threw it down. She focused on her friend as he took his last breath. She'd seen many humans die during her years as a vampire and she had killed her share, but this death was unnecessary.

William still lay on her lap and she didn't notice her hands and clothes were covered in blood. The death was so sudden, she was still in shock. _Humans are such fragile things_, she thought.

Now there were flashing lights from police cars coming into the alley. A uniformed officer looked down at Coraline and said, "What's going on here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan tapped away on the computer with enthusiasm. He'd been called to Josef Kostan's mansion to help Rider on a project. Normally, Logan wouldn't leave his basement, but Rider coerced him with the promise of upgraded equipment and access to Josef's freshies. The technology was indeed top of the line and the freshies were beautiful and accommodating. Logan didn't know exactly what was going on; just that it was a priority project for Josef. He understood that Mick was on his way with some information for Rider to check out. Logan was working on a DVD that showed a vampire feeding on a woman. He was supposed to find the vampire, or his location. It was a tough order, but Logan did his best knowing that Josef rewarded success generously.

After hacking into the government facial recognition software, Logan input the face of the vampire they were hunting, and it was still running. Logan studied the hotel room during the episode. He watched the vampire before the woman arrived and saw him close the curtains. Logan paused it and looked again at the open window. Across the street, he could see part of an electric sign, possibly for a restaurant. _Hmmm, that could be a place to start; _he thought and began another search. Hopefully, it would lead to the renegade vampire.

Josef and Beth returned to the house from their meeting with Ellis. Simone met them at the door, following them into the library.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

Josef growled and Beth rolled her eyes.

"That good, huh?"

"The only thing that kept me from ripping out his throat was a room full of people." Josef snarled.

Beth accepted some blood and scotch from Josef and sat down heavily. "This guy is a piece of work. He really thinks we should be grateful he wants to be a vampire," she said and took a large sip of her drink.

The group scented Mick outside the door, and he came in, seeing Beth. He was across the room to her, giving her a tight hug. "You all right?" he said softly into her hair.

"Just fine, sweetie. I'll tell you later." Beth pulled back a little, smiling into his eyes. "What did you get?"

Mick gave her a grin and pulled out some papers from his pocket. "We didn't find much, he's living really lean. Some furniture, TV and computer. Annie found a couple of disposable phones, and we got all the recently called numbers from them. I'm hoping one is his contact. Can Rider check them out?"

Josef nodded and went to the phone, calling Rider. The techie vampire came in with an expectant face. "Got something for me?"

"Yeah," Mick said, handing him the papers. "A bunch of phone numbers that might be Ellis's contact."

Rider looked satisfied. At last they might have a concrete lead. "Great. I'll get right on them. Oh, and Logan thinks he might be onto something with the DVD. He'll let you know." Rider turned and zipped out of the room at vampire speed.

_Good,_ Josef thought. _Things were coming together._ Then he frowned, "Where's everyone else?"

Mick went to the bar for a scotch. "James is taking Annie home and your other security guys are back on duty. We had way more manpower than we needed. I think they were hoping for a fight."

"Maybe you should schedule some war games," Beth said jokingly.

"Not a bad idea, Blondie," Josef responded. "They need to keep sharp."

Mick suppressed a smile and asked, "So, what did Ellis have to say?"

"That he's god's gift to the vampire world," Josef scoffed.

Beth's eyes narrowed. "He's even more conceited than when I dealt with him before. At least he's very sure we're planning to turn him, so I don't think he's going to do anything yet."

Simone spoke. "I hope Rider can find a clue and we can get done with Ellis. I'm getting tired of being engaged."

Josef choked on his scotch, "_What?_"

Simone laughed and settled herself in Josef's lap. "I mean, I want to get married already. I think I've waited long enough."

"Yes, Josef," Beth said in mock accusation, "What's holding up the show?"

Josef stood up, with Simone in arms. "Mick, get your woman out of here, I've got my own to deal with." He leaned in and nipped Simone's neck, eliciting a giggle.

Mick and Beth left, knowing Josef would let them know what Rider and Logan might find. It had been a long night and Mick was looking forward to some quality time with Beth. He'd missed having her at his side on the stakeout. She was getting to be a good detective and he relied on her judgment.

In the car, Beth snuggled under his arm and he drove toward the loft. The chilled air felt good and Beth loved how it ruffled Mick's long locks. She planned on running her hands through it, along with other things, as soon as they got home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coraline had been put into a police car, and taken to the local station. She was herded into a room and made to change into some shapeless scrubs while her clothing was taken away. She was shown back into an interrogation room where she sat alone. The shock of William's murder was wearing off and she was getting a little annoyed and concerned about what was going on. The door opened and two men in suits entered.

"I'm Detective Mason and this is Sergeant Tilby. He's going to take your fingerprints." The sergeant was opening a case and spreading out some paraphernalia on the table.

"Why? I haven't done anything," Coraline responded, raising her chin in defiance.

Mason nodded; he'd heard it all before. "We need to compare any prints on the murder weapon or the victim." He nodded to the sergeant, who took Coraline's hand, grasping her thumb.

"Your hand's really cold, miss. Would you like a blanket?"

Coraline shook her head and watched him complete the fingerprinting process, and then hand her a wet towel to clean off the ink. The sergeant left and Mason sat down opposite her.

He opened a folder. "Your name is Coraline Duvall?"

"Yes," she said shortly. She could tell it was almost dawn and she was getting tired and short-tempered. The humans were trying her patience and she needed to get out of here.

"Tell me what happened tonight." Mason's pen was poised to take down her words.

Coraline sighed and told the detective about finding William in the alley.

"So you didn't see his attacker clearly? And you pulled him off your friend and he just ran away?" Mason asked neutrally.

Coraline could feel he didn't believe her and tried not to let her impatience show. "I don't know why he didn't bother me. Other people came out of the club, so perhaps that scared him away."

The detective didn't say anything as he wrote in the folder. "You're British, Ms. Duvall?"

"No, French. I'm here with representatives of the Windham Agency. We're hired to travel with actors when they appear at ceremonies and benefits. William was one of the stylists and I do photography."

"We checked your purse. You didn't have any ID or a passport," Mason commented mildly.

"Of course I don't carry it with me," she snapped, "It's in the safe at my hotel."

"And where are you staying?"

"At Le Parc Suite in West Hollywood." It was a small vampire-friendly hotel that provided freezers and fresh blood daily for their special clientele. "May I have my clothes back, please? I'd like to go now."

Mason sat back and looked at her appraisingly. "I'm sorry Ms. Duvall, your clothes are evidence. As to your leaving, we'll be holding you as a person of interest."

"What?" Coraline stood up in anger. "You can't arrest me. I haven't done anything."

Mason stood up as well. "You're not under arrest, but we can hold you without charging you for 72 hours."

"Then I demand a lawyer," Coraline snapped.

The detective gave a small snort. "You can't have a lawyer because you haven't been charged."

Coraline felt like she was going crazy. The humans were keeping her prisoner and the walls seemed to be closing in on her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calmness. She'd been through worse in the French Revolution.

Once she had control, she said, "I'd like to contact my agency and let them know what happened."

"We'll be talking to them ourselves," Mason said, gathering up the papers.

"I need to make some phone calls."

Mason indicated a telephone on the wall. "You can make calls from there."

"No, I need my mobile, it has all my numbers," Coraline said, frustrated.

"Sorry, that's in evidence." The detective walked out of the room.

She sat down again, and for the first time felt afraid. She knew she could go without blood for another 48 hours or so, but after that her self-control would be tested. The detective seemed to think she had something to do with William's death, she felt his suspicion. She didn't know the complexities of laws in America and was out of her depth.

She had to call someone, but without her mobile, she didn't know many numbers. Her first thought was the Cleaners, she knew their telephone number. They would be able to handle the legalities and know what to do. Coraline glanced at the large mirror in the wall opposite and the surveillance camera in the corner. She knew she was being watched, so perhaps the telephone was tapped, too. If she caused a problem for the Cleaners with the human police she'd be in even more trouble.

Putting them aside, she thought of Josef, but again, she didn't know his number. That left Mick—she knew his phone numbers by heart. She only hoped he'd be willing to help her. Coraline knew he didn't consider her a sire anymore, and now he was with Beth. At least she could ask him to pass the information to the Cleaners or Josef.

Going to the telephone, she punched in Mick's cell number. She slumped as the call went to voicemail after several rings.

"Mick, it's me. I'm at the police station, I think it's on Figueroa, and they're holding me here. My friend William was killed tonight and I'm sure they think I did it. They won't let me have a lawyer and say they can keep me 72 hours. Could you please find out what's going on so I can get out of here? Or, call our friends so they can help?" She failed to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Hanging up the phone, she resumed her seat, her back to the mirror, staring at the wall across from her. She tried to keep her mind off the dungeons where she and her brothers were taken during the Terror in France. _This is much nicer and no rats,_ she thought. Now she just had to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way back to the loft, Beth gave Mick a recap of the conversation with Ellis. Mick was hopeful that they could stall the human long enough to find his contact and get the incriminating documents.

"I hope so," Beth commented.

Mick looked at her. "You know if we can't find them soon, Josef will take matters into his own hands."

Beth knew that meant they would torture the professor until he cracked. "I know it could come to that, and it might be necessary. I'm just glad we're trying other options first."

The couple entered the loft and Beth flipped on the crystal fire. Talking about Ellis had dampened her romantic plans and Mick could tell she was feeling despondent. He sat down, hugging her to him.

"It'll be all right, sweetheart." Mick buried his nose in her hair, taking in her unique scent. He started nibbling her earlobe, causing Beth to squirm, when her cell phone went off.

"Ignore that," Mick mumbled.

Beth moved away a little, and pulled her phone out of her jeans. "I can't, I'm expecting a text from one of the marketing guys at work." She quickly checked and texted back an answer.

Mick remembered he had his phone on silent during the earlier operation. He saw he had several voicemails. He deleted the first two but then a familiar voice froze him to attention. Beth knew at once who it was.

"_Mick, it's me…."_

They listened to the message, staring at each other. "Shit," he swore.

TBC

_**Looks like Coraline is putting the pressure on Mick again. Will he help? **_

_**Please forgive any errors in police procedures, my only knowledge comes from watching too many cop shows! Thanks for reading, and your reviews are always welcome. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I appreciate all of you readers, you make my day!**_

_**Here's the reaction to the phone call. It's not a happy time …**_

Chapter 8

After hearing Coraline's message, Beth put her head back on the sofa, closing her eyes. She felt Mick's hand on her arm.

"Beth, I'm sorry."

She sighed, and turned her head to look at him. "I know. It was too much to hope she'd leave you alone this time. She's never going to let you go."

"What she wants means nothing to me," Mick replied in a hard voice. "We're not married and she's not even my sire anymore."

"She still chases you whenever she can," Beth said, her frustration mounting.

Mick tried to calm her fears. "I think it's because she's never been told 'no' before. She was raised as royalty, and as a vampire she's always had everything she wanted."

"Except you."

"She had me for a while," he said, bitterly. "I didn't have a choice. It was either stay with her and learn to live as a vampire or die the true death. Sometimes I wondered if it was cowardly of me to stay alive."

Beth's heart broke hearing him, and she felt guilty bringing up his past with Coraline. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Never say that, Mick. You came through it all to be with me. I love you and I'll be with you forever."

Mick hugged her to him, grateful that Beth was there to banish the dark thoughts of his marriage and Coraline.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm better now, I really am." He looked at her face, "You've made me forget the past and concentrate on our future."

He kissed her forehead and they stayed cuddled up for a few minutes, thinking. At last, Mick said, "We're going to have to get her out of jail."

Beth sat up and made a face. "Unfortunately." She didn't want Mick getting involved with Coraline again, but knew his ex-wife couldn't stay in jail. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to go down there. She said they wouldn't let her have a lawyer, but I want to get one. She can't stay locked up."

They both remembered the nightmare when Emma Monahan was arrested, and knew it was imperative Coraline be released.

"Who can you get? Maybe Josef knows someone because Simone doesn't handle criminal cases …"

Mick had an idea. "Do you think Ben could do it? He seems to be able to cope with things now."

Beth nodded, "Call him. He knows the system and even a lot of the cops." She went to get her purse, if Mick was going to see Coraline, Beth was going to be there.

Mick got on the phone, "Ben? It's Mick."

"_Yes?"_

"We have a problem. One of our vampires is being held by the police downtown at the Figueroa station. She was involved in a murder tonight. They said she couldn't have a lawyer—"

"_Bullshit,"_ came Ben's response. _"They've probably got her on a witness hold while they try to get evidence to charge her. What did you say happened?"_

"I only got a voicemail, but she said a friend of hers was killed. I don't know anything else. Do you think you can help?"

Ben thought a moment. He was able to be around humans more easily, however, he would be more comfortable if Megan was with him. _"Yes, I'm fine now. Do you mind if Megan comes along? She can wait in the car or something." _

"C'mon, Ben," Mick said smiling at Beth, who could hear the conversation, "You know they never wait in the car. Can you meet us there?"

"_Sure. I know that station. We'll be there as soon as we can." _ Ben said.

Mick hung up and saw Beth sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't tempt me." He bent down to give her a hug. "Sorry our evening was interrupted, sweetheart."

She put her arms around his neck. "Just give me a rain check." She kissed his cheek and let him go.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "When we get back it's gonna pour."

They arrived at the station and on entering the lobby, saw Ben speaking to a man in a suit. Mick stayed back and let Ben do the talking. After a few minutes, Ben came over to them.

"They're going to let me in to see her. They don't really have anything on her yet, so this isn't official."

"Can I come in, too?" Mick asked. He felt responsible for getting Ben involved and didn't want Coraline to cause any more trouble.

"Yes, just you, though." Ben said.

Mick looked at Beth and Megan. He felt Beth's concern and smiled. "We'll be back in a few, don't worry."

Ben and Mick were escorted through a network of hallways to a door, and they went in.

Coraline was sitting at a table, scrunched down in her chair. The orange prison scrubs made her look ill, and her face was stained with makeup where she had cried. Both the men felt her discomfort and fear.

Her face brightened when she saw Mick. She knew he would come. She could tell the vampire with him was very new and she wondered why Mick would bring such a baby vamp to see her.

"Mick!" she burst out. "I'm so glad to see you."

Ben felt her emotions and wondered how this woman knew Mick. They seemed to be connected. Ben wished he was more adept at reading vampire feelings as they sat down across from her.

"Coraline, this is Ben Talbot, he's an attorney," Mick introduced his friend.

She tore her eyes away from Mick, "Thank you for coming. Can you help me?"

"I hope so." Now Ben could feel the tension between the two and it piqued his curiosity even more.

"Ben used to be the Assistant District Attorney for Los Angeles," Mick explained. "He's familiar with criminal cases."

"But I'm not a criminal," Coraline cried.

Ben settled himself in his chair more firmly. Aware that they could be watched, he stayed professional. "It's Ms. Duvall, right?"

"Please, call me Coraline," she said.

"Fine. Coraline, tell me what happened tonight," Ben said encouragingly.

Yet again, Coraline recounted what happened behind the club earlier that night.

Ben was horrified, "You touched the knife?"

"Yes," Coraline sniffled. "He was in pain and begged me to take it out."

Mick and Ben looked at each other somberly. With Coraline's fingerprints on the knife, she could be charged with the murder. Ben said, "This could be serious."

Out in the waiting room, Beth and Megan sat away from anyone that could hear them.

"So, how does Mick know this woman?" Megan asked in the vampire undertone.

"She was his sire," Beth said in the same tone. To others it looked like they were talking in whispers.

"But Mick smells like Josef," Megan said, surprised. "I thought he was Mick's sire."

Beth sighed. It had to come out. "What I'm going to tell you is a total secret." Megan nodded and Beth continued, "Coraline is from an old French family that survived the revolution. In order to do so, they had to appear human. They found a botanical compound to mask vampirism for a short time to avoid being killed. It makes vamps seem human."

Megan's eyes were wide. "You mean they knew about vampires during the revolution?"

"Yes, a lot of the French aristocrats were vamps and they got rid of them with the guillotine."

Megan thought about it, then asked, "What did you say her name is?"

"Coraline Duvall." The words were sour on Beth's lips.

Megan's eyes narrowed. "I heard of the family when we were in France. We were far from Paris, so the Terror didn't touch us, but the Duvalls were quite well known. How was she Mick's sire?"

"She lived in LA in the 1950's and met him then. She married him and on their wedding night she turned him. He had no idea what she was and he was devastated by what she did."

"He stayed with her?" Megan was aghast.

"He did for a while." Beth told Megan of her kidnapping by Coraline when she was a child, and how Mick rescued her and broke free from Coraline.

"I met him again a few years ago and we fell in love. You know about why I was turned and now we're together."

"But how can Josef be Mick's sire?" Megan asked.

"Mick wanted so much to be human and a couple of years ago before I was turned, Coraline showed up with the so-called cure. She was trying to get him back—she's always trying to get him back," Beth spat. "She gave him the cure and he was human for a short time. Then I got in some trouble and Mick knew he couldn't save me if he was human. He asked Josef to turn him back into a vampire."

Megan sat back, absorbing the information. She would call it a romantic story if she didn't know how much pain Mick must have suffered all those years. At least Megan had been turned of her own free will by a sire she loved. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Beth smiled. "It all worked out. I have Mick and we're happy. I've always thought things happen for a reason and it brought me to Mick. I'll never regret that."

Megan wiped incipient tears and clasped Beth's hand in hers.

They turned to see Ben and Mick approach them with a woman dressed in prison scrubs. Megan looked curiously at the dark-haired vampire that caused Mick so much grief.

"I've gotten Ms. Duvall released on her own recognizance," Ben said.

"I'm going to take Coraline back to her hotel," Mick added, looking at Beth. His eyes comforted her and she noted Coraline just stood there, staring at the floor.

"Beth," Ben said, "Megan and I will take you home.

Beth looked at Mick and his glance was reassuring. She didn't want him to go, but couldn't say anything in the busy police station. Finally, she nodded her agreement, and Mick guided Coraline toward the door.

Once in his car, Coraline looked around. She remembered that Josef gave him the car for one of his anniversaries as a vampire. "You still have this car?"

"Yeah," he said, focusing on the traffic. "It runs well and I like the convertible." He paused, "I'm sorry about your friend. He sounded like a good guy."

She shifted a little in the seat. "Yes," she said softly, "he was always trying to help me. I wish I could have saved him."

They remained silent until they got to Coralline's hotel. He got out and opened the door for her. She hesitated, "I—I don't want to walk through the lobby like this," she indicated her prison garb.

Mick nodded and went to the trunk, pulling out his long duster coat. "Here, put this on."

Mick helped her into the coat, which reached down to her ankles. She hugged it to her, enjoying Mick's scent on the garment, even though she could smell Beth as well.

They went into the deserted lobby and Coraline had to stop at the desk to get another room key, since the police had kept her handbag. The clerk, looking at Mick's looming figure, didn't make any comment and handed her another key card.

When they got to her room, Coraline turned. "Would you like to have a drink? I owe you that, at least."

"No thanks, I'd better get going."

"All right." She took off the coat and handed it to him, "Thank you for bringing Ben. I don't know what I would have done…" She looked fragile and helpless standing there. "I'm sorry I was such a bother."

Mick didn't feel any deception from her and she didn't seem like the Coraline he despised. "It'll be fine, we'll get you out of this. Ben will be talking to you soon, but you'll have to stay in town until you're cleared. Are you okay for money?"

Coraline nodded, "Yes, I only work because I need to keep busy."

Mick understood, and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing it. "Don't worry, we'll get everything straightened out."

"I know you will." She looked at him with her dark liquid eyes, giving him a tremulous smile, then backed into the room shutting the door.

She leaned against the closed door, a different smile gracing her lips. Mick had been concerned and protective of her tonight. She was still upset but it seemed her former husband was attracted to her forlorn persona, and that was interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mick texted Beth that he was on his way home, and spent the drive thinking how different Coraline had acted. Maybe she'd finally accepted his indifference and moved on. It had been almost pleasant to talk to her without all the drama. Mick checked his phone, and noted Beth hadn't texted back. _This isn't good,_ he thought.

Mick felt Beth's black mood oozing through the loft door. He knew she wouldn't like him taking Coraline back to the hotel and decided to confront her head-on. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. He gave her that lopsided smile he knew she couldn't resist and held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, how much trouble am I in?"

"Plenty." She tried to look fierce, but the corners of her mouth twitched into a smirk, and he knew he was forgiven. Still, with women, you could never apologize enough.

"I'm sorry, honey. I had to make sure Coraline got back to her hotel and stayed there. If she disappears, Ben's on the hook since he vouched for her."

"Why did _you_ have to do it?" Beth hated how whiny she sounded but she was insecure when it came to Coraline.

"Because she's my problem. I can't go running to Josef or the Cleaners every time she causes trouble."

"You need to tell Josef what's going on."

Mick sat down next to Beth, now that he was sure he wouldn't get a stake to the heart. "Yeah, I'll tell him tomorrow." He put his arm around her and tried to kiss her.

Beth wrinkled up her nose. "Un-uh, mister. I can still smell that bitch on you. You promised me a rain check, and I think it should start in the shower."

He grinned, fangs showing, "Great idea." Mick scooped her up and headed upstairs at vampire speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rider got out of his freezer at Josef's house and stretched. After a cold shower, he picked up the house phone and he asked if Eileen could come up and see him. In a few minutes, the lovely brunette knocked on his door. He knew Josef's freshies didn't have to provide sexual services to his guests, but Eileen was willing and his libido was on high. He led her to his bed and an hour later was satisfied not only with blood but with her delightful body. He whispered his thanks and made his way to his computers. He hoped that his programs would reveal the names belonging to the telephone numbers Mick had provided.

He was pleased to see the names and addresses were ready. He printed them out and perused them quickly. Discounting pizza and other food delivery places, he zeroed in on one in particular. It belonged to a Timothy Britton in Pomona.

Rider frowned. That name was familiar. He grabbed the file that had Ellis's background information. _Gottcha!_ he exclaimed to himself. Britton was the name of a cousin of Ellis's. It was possible that Ellis entrusted his cousin with the evidence. Rider did a background check on the cousin, along with information about his location.

If this worked out and Josef gave him a bonus, he thought he'd buy Eileen something nice. He picked up the phone to call his boss.

TBC

_**Things are moving along to find the compromising documents …. and what's Coraline up to?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews. I hope the story continues to entertain. Now, what's up with Ellis and what is Coraline plotting?**_

Chapter 9

Josef was up in the early evening and he noticed Simone had already risen. She had shown him in no uncertain terms she was ready to be Mrs. Josef Kostan. He headed for his cold shower, congratulating himself on turning his fiancée. She was wild when she was human, but as a vampire she was going to keep him happy for centuries to come.

He went down to the kitchens and checked the feeding schedule. _Hmmm, _he thought_._ Mona and Susan were assigned to him this evening and he called for them to meet him in the Library.

Afterward, he located Simone on the terrace and gave her a kiss. "Did you feed?"

"Yes." She returned the kiss, and looked out into the darkness. "It's a lovely night. Do you think we can skip work and go for a drive?"

Before he could answer, his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, it's Rider. I think I may have a location for Ellis's info."

"Come to the Library, now," Josef said, hanging up. He gave Simone a malicious grin. "I hope this will let us take care of that would-be vampire."

Rider was waiting with some papers in hand. "One of the numbers on Ellis's phones was called multiple times. It belongs to his cousin, who lives in Pomona. I checked, and the guy is an accountant, divorced, living in an apartment. Here's the address and satellite views of the place."

Rider handed the papers to Josef, and Simone asked, "What about the other numbers?"

Rider shrugged, "They were mostly food delivery places and a pool service."

"Good," Josef said, satisfied. "We need to figure out how to get into the cousin's place without raising an alarm. It would be messy to have to kill him, too. Let me get Mick over here—" Josef's phone rang again and he saw it was Mick.

"Good timing, buddy, it looks like we might have found Ellis's contact."

"Great," Mick responded.

Josef could tell by Mick's voice something was off. "What's wrong?"

"It's Coraline. She's in some trouble and I need to fill you in."

"Get your ass over here," Josef snapped and he heard Mick sigh through the phone.

"Okay, we're on our way."

xxxxxxxxxx

Coraline sat in her hotel suite waiting for Ben Talbot to arrive. He wanted to give her an update on William's murder. She'd been able to talk to her agency and assured them she would finish her assignment, but she would have to stay in LA until the legal matters had been cleared up. She didn't want them to know she was a suspect in the crime. Fortunately, she had an extra credit card, along with her passport in the hotel safe, but she hoped she would have her belongings back soon.

There was a knock on the door, and she greeted Ben.

"Please, come in," she said and the dark-haired fledgling walked in.

Coraline was impressed that so young a vampire was able to be on his own. When she met him before, she could tell the much older vampire that was sitting with Beth Turner at the police station was Ben's sire. Perhaps that was why he had transitioned so well.

"Good afternoon, Coraline," Ben said politely. He saw she was dressed in a silk shirt with high heels peeping out from her fitted slacks. She seemed calmer than at the police station, but he still felt her uncertainty.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Whatever you're having."

Coraline got up to make the drinks and Ben continued to study her. Megan had filled him in on how she was connected to Mick and he tried not to let that prejudice him. Now he could feel her aura of sensuality and could see how she could entrance a human. Ben had been a good judge of character, and it made him an excellent prosecutor. He was trying to use his human experience and integrate it into his vampire self.

Coraline handed him a glass of blood and scotch and he sniffed it carefully.

"It's fresh, of course," she commented.

"I'm sure it's fine," Ben took a swallow. "I'm still learning to identify different blood types."

"Oh, I meant no offence," Coraline smiled warmly. "In fact, I'm impressed that a vampire as young as you is out in the world so soon. You were recently turned, yes?"

Ben put his glass down. "For about seven months now."

"Your sire, she's fairly old?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes." He didn't know if it was correct protocol to discuss age among vamps.

"I believe I saw her the other night at the police station. I'm sorry I wasn't up to meeting anyone. Perhaps I could be properly introduced sometime."

"I'm sure she'd like that." Actually, he was sure Megan _wouldn't_ like it—she had an aversion to Coraline, due to her loyalty to Mick and Beth.

Ben dismissed the thought. So far, Coraline had been polite and friendly, not at all the harridan that Megan described. He could tell there was strength under the French vampire's soft exterior—there would have to be to have survived this long. Megan had warned him to be careful of Coraline but he put that down to a sire's over protectiveness.

Ben reached into the briefcase next to him and drew out some papers. "I have the preliminary police report here," he said.

"Oh." Coraline said, a little blankly.

He rifled through the paperwork, "The gist of it is, your friend was killed by a single stab wound to the heart. His wallet was missing and he had been struck on the head prior to his death." Ben put the report down and looked at Coraline.

"I spoke to the investigating detective and he said they had a lot of forensic evidence to process, including bloody fingerprints on the knife."

Coraline winced. "I know you said I shouldn't have touched it." She got up and walked around the room, her hands clenched. "He asked me, he was suffering and I just did it. I don't know how they think I would have ever hurt him."

"They have to look at all the evidence," Ben said, feeling sorry for the stunning vampire. "We're trying to play this by their rules, but we can't let you be locked up."

Coraline whirled around. "No, no, I can't."

He got up and took her arm, leading her back to the sofa. "Here, finish your drink," he said handing her the glass. He resumed his seat across from her. "I won't hide that it could be serious with your fingerprints on the murder weapon."

Coraline nodded slowly.

"Until I get the complete report, I haven't wanted to discuss this with Josef or the Cleaners, but my sire has handled Elder issues on occasion. She tells me if we can't get the police to drop the case, we can stage an 'accident' and you'll supposedly die, so we can get you out of the city. You wouldn't be able to come back, but it's better than the alternative."

"I appreciate your discretion," Coraline responded. She hated the thought of never coming back to LA, it would cut her off from Mick as long as he stayed here. "I hope it can be resolved. I haven't had to change my identity for a while and I've rather gotten used to it," she smiled weakly.

"I understand," Ben responded. He glanced at the police file again. "You said you didn't remember much about William's attacker, but I know you couldn't tell the police everything. Is there anything you picked up with your vampire senses that could help?"

Coraline thought for a moment, trying to bring back the memories. "I didn't see his face, but I think I'd recognize his scent."

"That's good. Maybe we could go back to that bar and see if he's still hanging around."

"Do you think he'd go back there?" Coraline asked doubtfully.

"If he thinks he got away with it, he might. Most people stick with the same habits, even criminals. If we do find him, we'll have to get some tangible evidence, like a fingerprint."

"But I touched the knife," Coraline said, upset again.

Ben tried to be reassuring, "Forensics can do a lot these days. If your prints overlay the killer's they'll be able to tell."

"I hope so."

Wanting to distract her, Ben asked, "What are your plans now?"

Coraline shrugged. "The group from London will be going back in a few days, so I guess I'll get in touch with a couple of agencies here in LA. They always need freelance photographers." She got up and refreshed their drinks.

"Oh," she continued, "I have a new mobile number for you," she handed him a slip of paper. The police still have my phone so I got a new one."

"Fine," Ben said. "You have my number, right?"

Coraline nodded, "Um, Ben, I haven't heard from Mick and I wondered if he was upset with me about all this."

He shook his head, "I don't think so. He's been working on something for Josef; apparently there's a security problem going on now."

"Oh, all right. I didn't want to bother him …"

Ben could tell she was feeling unsure again. He supposed she didn't know too many people in LA. "I'll give him your number and ask him to call you when he gets a chance."

Coraline broke into a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ben. And thank you for all your help. Is that all you need from me now?"

"Yes, I'll keep in contact and the minute I hear anything, I'll let you know."

He rose and she showed him to the door. "I'm very grateful for your help."

"Just stay quiet and I'll let you know if we need to check out the club."

"All right."

Ben left the suite and headed for his car. He needed to keep in touch with his contacts to get the forensics report as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Just great!" Josef scowled and started pacing when Mick told him about Coraline. "I knew she'd cause trouble here."

Simone threw Mick a sympathetic glance. "It doesn't seem like she'd draw attention to herself like that in a public place."

Mick found himself in the unusual position of defending Coraline. "I believe her, Josef."

Beth remained mute by Mick's side. She didn't like Coraline being in town and she was concerned that Mick would be drawn into his ex-wife's schemes.

Josef pause in his pacing. "You said Ben was representing her?"

"Unofficially, yes. She hasn't been charged with anything and he got her released from jail."

Josef looked at his fiancée, and said with a bit of humor, "Too bad you and Ben haven't started your business yet, you could rake in some money for this one."

"Yeah," Simone said, matching his smirk. "I've heard the Duvall's are loaded."

The atmosphere lightened a little and Mick said, "Ben is doing his best, and if he can't get her off, we'll have to get Coraline out of town, maybe up through Canada and back to Europe."

Simone saw Beth nod in satisfaction at this idea, and she understood her friend's distress. It was difficult for Beth to deal with Mick's ex, given their history.

Josef relaxed a little. "Tell Ben he can have any resources he needs to get this resolved."

"Thanks," Mick responded, grateful for his friend's support. "So, what do have on Ellis?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Rider thinks he found where Ellis is hiding his evidence."

"Where?"

"He has a cousin in Pomona, and he's been calling him on those cell phones you guys found."

Josef handed Mick the papers Rider had given him and Mick looked at them, with Beth hanging over his shoulder.

"I want to get into this guy's apartment and find it as soon as you can."

Mick nodded. "If the cousin has a regular job, we can go in when he's at work."

"Good. Arrange it with James. I want to get this cleared up without bringing the Cleaners in, if possible."

Beth spoke for the first time. "What will you do with Ellis once we have the information?"

Josef gave them a cruel smile.

"I'll have to give it some thought, but it won't be pleasant—for him."

She nodded. After all the trouble he caused, Beth had to agree that death was the only course of action for Ellis. He played a dangerous game by threatening vampires. She didn't like torture, but Josef was the Elder and had the right to handle Ellis as he wanted.

Josef was pleased to see Beth's acquiescence to his plans. He knew she was still close to her humanity but they had to protect their secret.

Mick spoke up. "If you don't mind, I'll coordinate with James so we can get into this guy's place."

"Fine." Josef waved his hand in compliance. "When you're sure you have the documents, let me know and we'll pick up Ellis."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at noon, James, Mick and Beth were outfitted to look like real estate appraisers. Rider had contacted the apartment building's owners to say that Kostan Industries might be interested in purchasing the property for a considerable sum. The owners immediately agreed that Kostan's people could enter an apartment or two to verify the property's value.

Rider had also confirmed that Britton was at work at a financial firm in Pasadena. The three vampires entered the modest apartment building, and headed for the manager's office. Beth was secretly amused at how uncomfortable Mick was in a custom Brioni suit. Josef had given it to Mick, saying that sometimes even a PI had to look decent. It had languished in the back of Mick's closet since then. Beth was breathless at how good he looked in it, and once they were done, she was going to show him how appreciative she was of Josef's taste.

Beth was also lovely in a silk skirt and jacket, her heels showing off her toned legs. James hid a smile at the sexual tension the two gave off; glad he was seeing Annie later that night. Annie was independent and they were taking things slowly, both having been burned in previous love affairs. He was hoping things would work out between them. He'd been alone too long, and he knew Annie had, too.

Now, he watched Beth saunter up to the human manager and thrust out her hand, taking the lead.

"Are you Mr. Wyatt?" The man nodded.

"I'm Beth Wilson, from Kostan Industries real estate division." They shook hands as Mick and James took a deferential role. "We're here to appraise the property."

"Oh yes, my boss said you were coming. What can I show you?" the elderly man said, pleasantly. He hoped if the property sold he'd be retained as manager.

Beth appeared to consult her clipboard. "Well, we'd like to see a typical apartment first."

"We have a show apartment for prospective tenants—"

"No," Beth interjected. "I'd like to see a currently occupied apartment, say 412." This was Britton's apartment. "I'm sure the tenant won't mind. We're just going to look around and take some measurements."

The manager seemed doubtful, but wanting to be cooperative, he said, "I suppose it would be all right. I have the master key here…."

Beth snatched the keys from the manager's fumbling fingers. "I should come with you…."

"Actually, Mr. Wyatt," Mick said smoothly, "We'd appreciate it if you could get us a list of maintenance and landscaping costs while we're viewing the apartment." Mick didn't want any witnesses when they searched.

"Now, if you'll show us where the stairs are located, we need to check out the condition of the building."

The manager showed them the door to the stairs, which were near the elevator, and Beth gave him an appreciative smile. We'll only be a few minutes and we'll see you in the lobby when we're done."

They checked to make sure no tenants were around and sped up the stairs at vampire speed. Apartment 412 was not large, but pleasantly furnished. Without a word, they began looking for any kind of locked box that Ellis said contained the evidence. After searching quickly in closets and under the bed, they came up empty.

"Where could he have it?" Mick said, running his hand through his hair. If it wasn't here, then they were back to square one.

"Wait," Beth said excitedly. She was more familiar with apartments than the men, as she always lived in that type of housing growing up. "Some buildings have extra storage for each apartment in the basement. If they have that here, maybe that's where he's hidden it."

James nodded and they made sure everything was left as they found it. Heading down the stairs, they saw Mr. Wyatt in the lobby, holding a stack of papers.

Beth said, "We're almost done. The building looks like it's in good shape, but we need to see the basement. Do you have storage for the tenants?" Beth held her breath, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, of course," the manager said. "I can show you the boiler and the basement."

Beth sighed to herself. She'd have to take one for the team. "Why don't my colleagues check it out and you and I can go over the maintenance costs?" She led the man to a lobby chair and sat down. Mick got her message and he and James went down the stairs to the basement. They quickly found the storage units and both James and Mick scented each unit, looking for Britton's scent. James found it first, and Mick pulled out his lock picks, making short work of the padlock. Their vampire vision allowed them to take in the small space.

"Look at this," Mick said, grasping a metal box. It looked like something to hold petty cash and the contents rattled. He snorted at the tiny lock on the box, opening it without any trouble. Inside, the two vampires saw several DVD's and a computer flash drive.

"I think this is it, Mick," James said with satisfaction. James slipped the contents of the box in his pocket and they briefly scanned the rest of the small storage unit, seeing nothing further of interest.

"We'll need to get this to Rider right away to make sure it's the stuff," Mick said. He re-locked the now-empty box and put it back where he found it.

They closed the storage room and Mick grinned at James, "Let's go rescue Beth."

TBC

_**Finally, they have the evidence (we hope). Coraline is up to no good, but what else can we expect? Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the late update, just a lot going on. It looks like Ellis could be in deep trouble. Thanks for continuing to read and comment, you guys are great!**_

Chapter 10

Ben looked over the incorporation papers for the new law firm. He was still working at home, and he was looking forward to setting up the law practice with Simone. She was taking the lead and he wanted to be more involved. He glanced up as Megan entered the room, "Hi, honey."

She smiled and leaned over, giving him a kiss. "Busy?"

He moved the chair back from the desk and pulled her down into his lap. "Nothing urgent, why?"

"I just wanted to ask you about Coraline."

"What about her?"

Megan settled herself more firmly in Ben's arms. "You didn't say very much when you got back from seeing her."

"There wasn't much to tell," Ben shrugged. "We're still waiting on the forensics and one of my friends at the lab will call me. It could get rough if they decide she's the killer."

Megan shook her head. "Maybe we should just get her out of town now."

"They haven't even charged her with anything. She said she didn't want to have to change identities unless she had to."

"Did she say anything else about what happened?" Megan asked.

"She thought she'd recognize the killer's scent if she found him again. I think it might be a good idea to check out that nightclub to see if he's still hanging around."

"You mean, go with her?" Megan asked, frowning.

"Well, me or Mick, maybe," Ben responded, and noticed Megan's frown deepening. "I know they have a history, but at this point, I think she's more interested in clearing herself of murder."

Megan stood up suddenly, her eyes flashing. "You realize she's a nasty bitch who turned Mick without him knowing anything about it."

"I know, and it was a terrible thing to do," Ben said, hating to see Megan angry. "But that's between Coraline and Mick. Right now, I'm trying to make sure she doesn't get arrested."

She softened, "I just don't want you to get tangled up in any of her plots."

Ben sighed, "I know she's an old, powerful vampire and I don't think she has much of a conscience. My only concern for her is as her lawyer. I think she's genuinely upset about her friend being killed."

He sat back in his chair, "I'm glad to help; it feels good to be doing something with the law again. When Simone and I get going, I might have to be involved in other cases like this, so it's good practice."

Megan's heart melted. She had been so focused on teaching Ben that she'd forgotten he was used to being in charge of a department that prosecuted crime for a large city. She was proud of how well he had moved into vampire life, but he needed to feel useful now. Her sire and Ewan were the same—men seemed to feel their worth was defined by their work.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'm sure you'll be able to help."

Ben gave her a smile. His link with Megan was still strong and he had never been this happy when he was human. He held out his hand to her, "Let's get out of my office, I'm sure we can find something more interesting to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The music should have been deafening to vampire ears, but Logan loved how the sound reverberated through the room. It was a good thing his basement was in an unused warehouse so he didn't have any neighbors to object to the noise. He was just about to start up a game of WoW, when one of his computer screens started blinking. It indicated the program that was running was complete.

Logan turned down the music a bit and sat in front of the screen. He'd been running facial recognition programs for several nights now, looking for the rogue vamp that spilled their secrets to Professor Ellis. He'd started out working at Josef's mansion, but found he needed his own computers, and he missed his basement. He brought the information with him and went to work. After dissecting the video, he'd been able to find a possible location of the motel in Tijuana.

Now, he had an ID on the vamp himself, who was a small-time hood and gang member in northern Mexico. He'd been a criminal when he was human, and it looked like he continued after he was turned. Logan looked at the online police report with mug shots and history. It stated that the thug had disappeared and was presumed dead in 1982. _Ha_, Logan thought, _not nearly dead enough—he must have been turned around that time. _

Logan cut the music and called Rider, "Hey man, I found that guy in the hotel room. I'll send it over to you."

"_Good,"_ Rider responded_. "Come over to the office in case Josef has any questions."_

"Okay." Logan wasn't thrilled about leaving his basement, but Josef was always generous.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A summit of sorts was being convened at Josef's office. Mick, Beth and James were on their way with the contents of the lockbox that Ellis had hidden at his cousin's apartment. Rider just informed Josef that Logan had found the traitor vampire and was on his way over as well. Josef was sorry Simone wasn't here, but he wanted her to get some extra freezer time—she'd been working hard lately on setting up the new law practice. There was a knock, and Josef check the security cam. He could see Mick, and buzzed the door open.

Mick entered first, followed by James and Beth. The first thing Mick did was shed his custom-tailored jacket and loosen his tie.

"Hey Mick, watch the threads," Josef said with a suppressed smile as Mick threw the coat over a chair.

Mick snorted, "If they're that good, they should stand up to a little wear."

Beth giggled, and sat in one of the armchairs near Josef's desk. James took out the DVD and flash drive from his pocket.

"Here's what we got from the cousin's place."

Josef nodded, and picked up the phone to call Rider. The techie vampire was buzzed into Josef's office and pounced on the data immediately. Josef stood up, allowing Rider to sit at his computer as he loaded the DVD.

The group crowded around behind Rider, and the video started to play. It was the same as the one provided by Ellis. Rider shut it down and inserted the flash drive. On it was the document detailing vampire existence.

Rider sat back with a smile, and Josef commented, "It looks like that's it."

Josef went to pour drinks in celebration and the group sat down.

"What's the next move?" Beth asked.

Josef gave them a sinister smile. "Now we collect Ellis and let him know what it means to mess with vampires."

Mick glanced at Beth to see what she thought of Josef's comment, and was relieved to see her nod in agreement with the older vampire.

James spoke up, "When should we get him, boss?"

"Before we get overconfident, I need to make sure this is the only information Ellis has hidden."

"Maybe when Ellis finds out we have the documents, he'll cooperate," Mick said.

"I just want to know if he has any other back up." Josef responded.

There was a knock on the door. Josef went to his desk and saw Logan waiting to get in. He buzzed the door and the vampire entered, surprised to see the office so crowded.

"Um, hi," Logan said, a little shyly. He wasn't used to seeing so many vamps in one room.

Josef smiled, and Logan sat down. "Rider says you think you found the vamp that helped Ellis."

"Yeah," Logan said. "I took a clue from the DVD and found out the motel he was using was in North Tijuana."

"How did you figure that out?" Beth asked.

Happy to be talking about tech things, Logan replied, "It was pretty easy. I just isolated a portion of the video and blew it up to see out the window of the motel. Across the street was part of a restaurant sign. I extrapolated the letters and it turned out to be a bar called the Blue Palm. There are only two in Mexico, one in San Cristobal and one in Tijuana. The place in San Cristobal doesn't have any hotels nearby, but the one in Tijuana was across the street from a cheap motel. It's in an old part of town and I figure this vamp goes there a lot," Logan finished, gratified he held their attention.

"What's the guy's name?" Josef growled.

"Rudy Ricardo Gallegos," Logan said. "He's a small-time hood who disappeared around 1982, at least that's the last he's appeared on the Mexican records. He was probably turned then."

"I wonder if he's still using that name?" Beth asked.

"Probably," Mick said. "The Mexicans aren't going to look for someone who's dead. They have a hard enough time keeping up with their current gangs and criminals."

"All right, now that we've found him, I'll contact the Cleaners in San Diego. They have Tijuana in their region and they can go after him." Josef said with satisfaction. "As for Ellis, he continued, "I want him picked up and brought to Cleaner's headquarters and I'll inform Bella. Now that we've got a handle on this situation, I'll fill them in. Good job, everyone."

The group basked in Josef's praise for a moment as they stood and prepared to leave. Josef looked at Mick, "I suppose you want to get Ellis?"

"Yeah," Mick responded. "James and a couple of the guys can help. We need to make sure he doesn't have anything at the house that can incriminate us."

Mick became aware that Beth stood next to him, tapping her toe. He turned to her with a small smile, "Yes, you're included."

"Good," Beth said with satisfaction.

Josef smirked, and said, "I'll leave you to it. I have some calls to make. Let me know if you have any problems, otherwise we can meet tomorrow night at the Cleaners."

They left and Josef got on the phone.

Across town, Ewan was trying to work on his manuscript but wasn't getting very much done. His mind was on Sofia. She was leaving in the morning to go see her mother. After some discussion, Sofia said she needed to let her mom know she had decided to be turned and remain with Ewan. He was happy they'd made the decision, but apprehensive about what Maureen would say. What if she talked Sofia out of it? Ewan knew that Sofia loved him, but a mother always had influence on a child. If Sofia changed her mind he didn't know how he could handle it. He was thinking about going to the gym in his building and working off some steam when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ewan, it's Josef. I know you heard about the human trying to blackmail us."_

Ewan remembered Megan telling him about the situation, but knew Josef was handling it. "Yes, I've heard."

"_We have the documents the bastard was using to blackmail us. Mick is going to pick him up tonight. We're meeting at the Cleaners tomorrow night to take care of the problem. As an Elder, I'd like you to be there to observe. I'm also asking Megan, as she's the Council liaison. I want everything to be done properly."_

Ewan's eyebrows raised, he was surprised Josef needed any support for his decision. "Of course, I'll be glad to. Is this something that needs our approval?"

"_This wasn't an attack on me personally, it concerned the community and I want to make sure there won't be any repercussions." _

"I understand," Ewan responded. "Let me know where and when."

"_It will be tomorrow night, I'll text you the time."_

Ewan hung up, impressed at the younger vampire's handling of the situation. Ewan often wondered if he had shirked his responsibilities by not taking over as Elder of some community, and sighed. He was certainly old enough, but the thought of handling all the minutiae of a vampire region was daunting.

At the loft, Mick and Beth changed into what Beth called their 'ninja' suits of black from head to toe. She could tell Mick was troubled, but didn't know if it was from worry about her, or guilt about Ellis.

He was grabbing his jacket when she put her arms around him. "What's wrong, Mick?"

Mick dropped the jacket and hugged her close.

"Are you feeling bad about Ellis?" She asked shrewdly.

He sighed, "Yeah. If I hadn't lost control in front of him, he'd never know about us, and he wouldn't be in this position."

Beth reached up and touched his lips with her finger. "We all make mistakes. Now that I'm a vampire, I can see how hard it is to keep that side hidden." She ran her hands up and down his back, soothing him.

"Ellis was the one who put himself in this position," she continued. "Even after he found out about us, he could have kept quiet. He had a choice, Mick. He made a bad one."

She looked at him, hoping her words made him feel better. He gave her a nod, "I know, and we have to protect ourselves."

Beth Bent over and picked up Mick's jacket, handing it to him. "Ellis would have made a very bad vampire."

Mick nodded and shrugged on his jacket, "Are you ready?"

"Yup, let's go get him."

The couple met James and two other security vampires from Josef's force. They took two Escalades and parked down the street from Ellis' house. It was after midnight and they agreed to wait another hour. They crept up to the house, and stationed themselves in the backyard, waiting for the lights to go out. When they did, the vampires waited another hour before approaching the back door. Mick quietly picked the lock, and they entered. Mick said in the vampire undertone, "James, let's get him restrained and then we can search again."

James nodded, and they entered the bedroom where they scented Ellis. The human was asleep, and the vampires grabbed him, tying his hands and feet quickly. Ellis woke groggy, and started yelling. Mick quickly slapped a piece of tape over his mouth. In the dark, Ellis couldn't see who was attacking him. they dragged him into the living area, and Beth flicked on the lights.

Ellis was shocked to see the room filled with people dressed in black. He saw Beth and tried to speak.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't have tried to blackmail us, Professor."

Ellis was still in shock and Mick left him on the floor, struggling to get out of his bonds. The other security guards had been ransacking the house, but didn't find anything of note. "Nothing here," one said.

"Good," James responded. "Bring the car around."

One of the vamps left immediately, and the others wrapped Ellis in a blanket. "We can take him out the back and around the house," Mick said.

They carried Ellis out, and he was too frightened to do anything. Beth looked around the room, and turned off the lights.

"We're done here," Mick said as they exited the house.

They saw Ellis being loaded into the other car. Mick checked the neighborhood and couldn't hear anyone or scent anything unusual. He went over to James. "Anything?"

"No, it's clear. We'll be taking him to the Cleaner's. Go ahead and use the Escalade and bring it back tomorrow night," James said in the vampire undertone.

Mick nodded and he and Beth went back to the car, watching the other SUV take off.

"You, okay, sweetheart?" Mick said as he started the car.

"Yes, let's go home," Beth replied, moving closer to him. She pulled his arm around her and snuggled up as he drove. She remembered so long ago when Mick had saved her from Ellis's teaching assistant and took her back to his apartment and she'd hugged him and felt so safe. Then she recalled everything that had happened between them to bring them to this moment—her discovery of his true nature, working on cases, and her turning. "I think it's time to talk about our wedding."

Surprised, Mick said, "Whatever you want, babe." He held her close, wanting to get back to the loft.

TBC

_**A wedding? It sounds like Beth is ready, finally. Looks like Ellis is in for a bad time. Next, some vampire justice coming up…**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the lovely comments; I really appreciate your reviews. So glad you are enjoying the story. Here's a little bit about Sofia, then Ellis gets his due~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 11

Sofia drove up the winding roads in Sonoma County. She was making the trip to talk to her mother about her decision to become a vampire. She wasn't sure how her mother would take it, but Maureen had met Ewan and Sofia hoped her mother would accept her choice.

Pulling into the driveway, her mother came out of the house. "Sofie, how good to see you!"

"Hi, Mom." Sofia hugged her mother with a smile.

"Are you all right?" Maureen asked, worried. "It's the middle of the week, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took a couple of personal days." Sofia grabbed her overnight bag and they walked into the house.

She put her bag in the guest room and took a deep breath before she went to face her mother. Maureen had poured them some wine and sat down across from her daughter.

"So, why have you taken time off to come up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, to let you know what I've decided."

A cold feeling settled on Maureen and she waited for Sofia to continue.

"Mom, I plan to be turned and stay with Ewan," Sofia said quickly, wanting to get it out before her courage flagged.

Maureen froze. She had suspected her daughter would want to do this ever since she'd brought the vampire to meet her. Maureen wasn't against vampires, she'd known about them for years. She was just concerned that her only child would be hurt if this Ewan wasn't sincere.

Maureen raised her eyes to her daughter. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I've thought about it for months. I want to be with Ewan—he makes me feel alive." Sofia shook her head in frustration. "I don't know how to explain it, it's like he's the center of myself, of my world."

"What about children, honey? You know that's out of the question with a vampire."

Sofia sighed and gave her mother a small smile. "If I'd found someone like you did, I'd be happy to have a family, but I met Ewan instead."

Maureen took a drink of her wine, and put down the glass. She felt a sadness that her daughter wouldn't have children of her own, but she had to accept that Sofia was taking charge of her life and making decisions on her own.

Sofia sat in rigid anticipation of her mother's comments.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Maureen started, "I thought you might be headed in that direction when you brought Ewan to meet me."

"You don't mind then?" Sofia said, hopefully.

Maureen got up and walked around the beautifully decorated room. "I only want you to be happy. It was so hard when your father died; I was worried you didn't have a good male role model when you were growing up." She turned and looked at her daughter. "I enjoyed being around Josef, and he took good care of us after your father died."

"I know," Sofia interjected. "He's really a good guy, even though he pretends not to be."

"I know Josef is tough when has to be—there were times when the girls would talk about what he would do to anyone who crossed him. But, he was always generous with us, and protected those who were loyal. I imagine your Ewan is the same way."

"Yes," Sofia said, smiling. "He's the gentlest man I've ever known, and I'm sure he'd always protect me."

Maureen nodded and resumed her seat. "As long as I know you'll be taken care of, I don't have any objections."

"Oh, momma," Sofia exclaimed, reverting to her childhood name. "I'm sure we'll be happy and I know Ewan wouldn't let anything happen to me." She went to her mother and gave her a hug.

Maureen, held her daughter close and felt the tears coming. "What are your plans?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. We only just talked about my turning. I can wait a few years if I want, but I'd rather do it sooner than later."

Maureen sat up, wiping her eyes, making an instantaneous decision. "If that's the case then I want to spend what time I have left closer to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not that old, but if you're a vampire, you won't age. I'd rather be able to see you more often. Do you think you and Ewan will stay in Los Angeles?"

"I guess so; we haven't really talked about it. My job is there and I like the city."

Her mother nodded sagely. "In that case, I think it's time I made a change. I hope I have many years yet, but I want to spend more time with you. I can move my business to LA, and if I can't make a living as a designer, I can always go back into nursing."

"You don't have to earn a living, I can help, and I'm sure Ewan would, too."

"I'm not going to live off my children," Maureen said frowning.

Sofia was gratified that she included Ewan in her comment about 'children.' "I'd love to have you closer, but you're not going to die anytime soon so don't worry if we can help you."

Maureen snorted, "Don't tell me what to do, young lady. I can certainly take care of myself."

Sofia smiled and let the comment pass.

Maureen picked up her wine and said shrewdly, "So, has this rich, old vampire given you a ring yet?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian Ellis was terrified when he was taken from his house the night before. He'd been sleeping when he was bound and dumped into a car. He'd seen Beth Turner, and was shocked she'd been part of the kidnapping. Surely she knew that if he didn't call his contact, the information he had on vampires would be released on the internet. Now he was in a small, dark room, with a cot, sink and toilet. The men (he assumed they were vampires) gave him a bottle of water before leaving. Ellis had no idea what was going on. His only hope was this was some kind of vampire initiation prior to his turning.

He heard the door opening, and saw a woman in black leather come in. He realized it was a Cleaner, one of the enforcers he had learned about. He took a breath, working up his courage. "I need to see Josef Kostan. You have no right to keep me here, I have a deal with him."

It was Annie who faced the human blackmailer and she smiled, her eyes blazing and fangs showing. "You'll be seeing Josef soon, don't worry." She walked out of the room, locking the door. Annie wasn't going to be present at the tribunal, but she wanted to see the human who was causing so much trouble.

Josef was at home, finishing a call to London and Simone came into his office. She knew he was going to the Cleaner's that night to take care of Professor Ellis. She accepted that she wouldn't be allowed to attend, but now she could feel Josef's implacable hatred and was concerned.

Josef started to put on his jacket, gathering his phone, ready to leave.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asked.

He looked at her, his face grim. "You know what I'm going to do."

"I know Ellis will die, but how are you going to do it?"

He smiled cruelly. "After I make sure he has no other information hidden away to hurt us, I'm going to rip him apart, limb by limb. Or, I might have him taken to the desert and leave him there to die slowly."

He could tell Simone wasn't pleased at his answer, and said, "This human threatened us; he can't be allowed to live."

She turned on him, hands on hips. "Do you think Mick and Beth are going to approve of your style of execution?"

"Don't tell me you have a soft spot for this blackmailer? He tried to out us."

"I know he did," Simone said. "So kill him quickly, and be done with it. Or let Mick decide. If he doesn't mind, then fine. If you do this, you know he won't like it."

Josef knew Mick wasn't as vengeful as he was about traitors, unless they threatened Beth. Josef was incensed that a human would try to blackmail him into being turned. Still, he knew his friend wouldn't want the human to suffer. He grimaced and sat down again, knowing what Simone said was true. Was he getting soft in his old age?

Simone came over to him and perched on his desk. "He'll know what should be done. If it's a quick death, let it be up to Mick."

Josef sighed. He didn't want his brother to be angry at him, and Simone was right. "Okay, Mick can decide the punishment."

Simone gave him a wide smile. "Good. You know if this were a different situation I'd say have at 'em and do your worst."

Josef smiled at Simone and pull her down on his lap. "You got that right, baby." He kissed her lingeringly. "I wish you could be there tonight, but besides Mick and Beth, it's Elders only."

Simone shot him a lustful look as she ran her hand over his thigh. "That's fine; I'll be here when you get back. I hope you don't have any early meetings tomorrow." She got up and straightened her tight skirt.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He always looked forward to coming home to his beautiful fiancée.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What's going to happen tonight?" Beth asked Mick as they sat drinking their breakfast in front of the fire.

"Josef will pronounce judgment on Ellis," Mick said, finishing his blood. Knowing Josef, he knew the death would probably be messy.

"I know Ellis will die, but how?"

Mick got up and washed their glasses in the sink. "He'll want to make sure Ellis doesn't have any other information that can go public. Other than that, I don't know. He's the Elder, and has the final say."

Beth got up and put her arms around Mick as he stood at the sink. "I hope he won't torture him. Ellis has caused trouble but I'd rather he die quickly."

"I'll make sure Ellis doesn't suffer." He didn't know if Josef would listen to him, but he would try.

Beth was satisfied, and stepped away from her mate. "Let's get this done," she said.

xxxxxxxxxx

The vampires gathered at the Cleaner's headquarters. They were taken to a large basement room, and Beth looked around. Present were Josef, Megan, Ewan, Megan, and Bella, the Head Cleaner. Josef had filled Bella in on what had happened, and even though she thought he should have let the Cleaners help, she understood his decision. "We would have been glad to assist, Josef," Bella said.

Josef held up his hand. "It was our problem, and I didn't want to involve you in a personal issue. Now we're here to make sure we don't have to deal with it any further. Since Mick and Beth were involved in the original situation, I've deemed it necessary for them to witness this."

Mick shifted a bit closer to Beth. He wanted Ellis punished, but he didn't want Beth exposed to any unnecessary violence. He thought if things got ugly, he'd send her out of the room.

Josef said, "Bring in the prisoner."

The other Cleaners left the room and soon a rumpled Christian Ellis was brought into the sterile chamber. He was bewildered at the lights and the number of people before him.

He saw Beth and Josef and tried to put on a brave face.

"Kostan, you know I have information that will reveal your existence to the world. Let me go at once or this information will be released."

Josef was like stone as he looked at the human before him. "I don't think so. We have the contents of the box you gave to your cousin for safekeeping."

Ellis's eyes got huge and he turned pale.

Josef moved closer to Ellis, his face turning terrible. "Do you have any other information hidden that might injure us?"

Ellis shrank back against the wall. "Yes, yes, I do."

"_You lie!"_ Josef growled, inches away from the human. Josef could smell the man's fear and hear his heart racing. It brought out the predator in him, and his fangs ached to rip into the man.

"I can tell you're lying. You have nothing else." Josef pulled away, still glaring at Ellis. "Did you think we'd really make you a vampire after you tried to force us? You made a big mistake and now you'll pay."

Ellis stood quaking against the wall. "I wouldn't have done anything, I swear."

"Too late." Josef turned in disgust and his eyes moved to Mick. "I relinquish my authority to Mick St. John. He will be declaring the sentence on this criminal."

Mick looked at Josef in surprise, and Beth put her hand on his arm. This was unprecedented, as Mick was so young in the tribe. Bella raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Ellis sputtered, "Don't do this, I'll just disappear and you won't hear from me again, I won't say anything—"

"Quiet!" Mick snarled. Ellis became silent, quaking in fear at the vampires staring at him.

Mick was glad Josef understood and was allowing him to pass judgment. It reminded him of the doctor that was accidently turned. He said he'd go back to his old life, but Mick knew that was impossible. It was the same with Ellis.

"You made your choice," Mick said, his voice cold.

Beth spoke, "If you had come to us as a friend, maybe in time we would have trusted you enough for you to be turned. But, you didn't."

"Beth, go," Mick said. Now that it was time, he didn't want her to watch him kill a man.

"No, do what you have to do." She backed away a bit, giving him space.

He nodded, wanting to get this over with. At vampire speed, Mick grasped Ellis's head and with a quick twist, his neck was broken and the vampires no longer heard the heartbeat. Without a word, Mick gathered Beth with one arm and they left the room. The others filed out, leaving the Cleaners to do their job.

Josef watched the pair leave and was glad he'd let Mick take the lead. Bella came up to him.

"I must say, Josef, I didn't think you'd let Mick handle it. I expected you to do something more …. dramatic."

Josef smirked, "I figured it was better that Mick do it. He felt responsible, as I told you."

"Yes, I'm surprised Mick lost it like that. For such a youngster, he's usually more in control. But, if Beth was involved…"

Josef gave a small snort.

Bella smiled, "Would you like a quick drink? I have some in my office."

"Thanks, but Simone's waiting for me." The two vampires walked down the hallway.

Outside, Mick guided Beth toward his Mercedes Benz. Beth noted Mick's stiffness and felt his worry. "Are you all right?"

His arm was still around her when they reached the car, holding her close. "I'm sorry I had to do that in front of you."

She slipped her hands under his leather jacket, loving the feel of him under her fingertips. She knew he was afraid she'd hate the monster in him. Rubbing her hands on his back soothingly, she said, "I know that was difficult, but it needed to be done. He was a danger to us all. At least you made it quick and he didn't suffer."

Mick nodded, dropping his head into her hair. They both knew that if it had been up to Josef the end would have been prolonged and bloody.

"C'mon," Beth said, "Let's go home. We don't have to work tomorrow. I think an ice bath would be nice and I want to talk to you about our wedding."

Mick pulled back and looked at her, surprised. "Wedding?"

She wiggled her left hand at him, her engagement ring sparkling in the moonlight. "Yes, unless you've changed your mind."

He gave her that boyish grin she loved so much. "Of course not, sweetheart. I just thought you wanted to wait."

She gave him a little smirk. "I think it's been long enough." She stood on tiptoe and snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him. He guided her into the car and they started for home.

TBC

_**I hope Ellis's demise was good enough. I really wanted Josef to do something awful, but then thought that Mick wouldn't like that.**_

_**Next, Coraline continues to cause trouble. Thank you for reading, I appreciate all of you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Now that Ellis is out of the way, what is Coraline up to? **_

Chapter 12

"I'll have another, please," Coraline said, smiling at the bartender. The sultry vampire was at the same club where her friend William had been killed. She thought about what Ben Talbot said about the murderer coming back to the scene of the crime and decided to see if she could scent him.

She looked around the club and started to wander, hoping to find the killer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth found Simone in her office at Kostan Industries, a few evenings after they had finished with Ellis. She was glad the threat was gone and wanted to see Simone.

The auburn-haired vampire looked up and smiled. "Hey, Beth. How are you?"

Beth smiled back and plopped in a chair across from Simone. "I'm great. Just finalized the opening of that women's shelter that we're sponsoring."

"Good," Simone nodded. "I know Josef tells everyone it's another tax deduction, but he really likes to help—as long as no one knows he's doing it."

Beth chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But I needed to talk to you about weddings."

"Humph," Simone grumbled. "I've been trying to plan ours for a while and then every damn thing gets in the way."

Beth leaned forward. "I know. I talked to Mick the other night and I wanted to run something by you. How would you feel about a double wedding? All of us at once?"

Simone sat back in her chair, thinking. "Wow, Beth, do you really want to do that?"

"Mick was hesitant at first, he didn't want to intrude on your day, and if you'd rather not, just say so. I just thought since Josef and Mick are so close, it might be a good thing for both of us. I told Mick I'd ask you before we talked to Josef."

"I love the idea. After all, I'm hoping we'll be around each other for a long time, so why not have the same anniversary?" Simone said, her eyes shining.

"I don't want to do anything tacky, like having matching gowns or anything."

"No," Simone said, giggling, "but that would be a hoot, wouldn't it?"

"I saw something on the internet about a black and white wedding, where the bride wore black and the groom wore white."

Simone wrinkled her nose. "Sounds too Tim Burton for me."

"Well, let's pick colors we both like. We can do whatever we want," Beth said. "I was meaning to ask you, can we have a regular ceremony? I mean, I don't know how vampires marry, will it be legal?"

"Oh yes," Simone responded. "We have a judge who knows about vamps and he'll do the ceremony and sign the papers."

This was a relief to Beth, as she wasn't sure about the procedure. "Great. Now we just have to take care of everything. You know that Mick and Josef won't be any help. We'll have to handle it so all they have to do is show up."

Simone sighed. "I suppose that's best. Josef has no patience with all the ceremonial stuff that goes with weddings—or parties," she added.

"I'm sure it will be hard enough to get Mick into a tux for the ceremony," Beth said.

"Maybe we should fly to Hawaii and have the wedding on the beach in hula skirts," Simone smirked.

"Huh, don't mention that, or the guys will want to go that route."

"Sounds like we have a lot to plan," Simone nodded. She looked down at her papers and suddenly decided they weren't that important. Planning her wedding had been a huge burden, even with a wedding planner, but with Beth on board, it would be so much easier.

"Where do you want to have it?" Simone asked.

Beth's eyes crinkled. "Somewhere in the snow. Up in the mountains, maybe."

"That could be wonderful. I can see we're going to have to start from scratch. Why don't you put your ideas together and come over this weekend."

"Okay," Beth responded, glad Simone seemed to like her idea. She glanced at her watch. "Oops, I gotta go, I have a meeting."

Beth zipped out of Simone's office and her friend watched her, thinking, _hmmm, snow_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The crush was thinning slightly at the crowded bar. Coraline wandered among the humans, deflecting the men who tried to start a conversation. She could have used a quick bite, but that wasn't what she was after. It seemed that even with all the humans here, she wasn't going to find the killer tonight. She turned to leave her glass at the bar when she scented someone familiar. She saw the back of a man moving away from her, heading toward the exit. She pushed her way through the milling crowds, trying to follow the scent of the killer. She burst through the entrance, looking up and down the street. Down the block she saw the man get into a taxi. She damned the fact that there were humans all around and she couldn't use her vampire speed to get to the cab before it drove away.

Frustrated and excited, she dialed Ben. He answered after a couple of rings.

"_Ben Talbot."_

"Ben, it's Coraline. I think I've found the killer. He was at the bar, like you said."

"_What? Where are you?"_

"I'm at the same place we were at that night," Coraline said, a little impatiently. "I wandered around and scented him. He left and got away before I could see him properly."

"_Damn,"_ Ben said under his breath. _"Are you all right?"_

"Yes, of course," she replied. "I'm outside the club, and since he's gone, I'll go back to the hotel. But I want to come back, just in case he shows up again."

Ben scrubbed his hand over his face, thinking furiously. _"If you do see him again, he might recognize you and either try to attack you or run. I know you can take him down, but that would be another problem. We can't give him to the police if he's dead with vampire marks on him."_

There was a pause. "Yes, I see what you mean. What can we do?"

"_I think we need to have Mick help out." _

Coraline's heart jumped.

Ben continued, _"He's used to following people and he could make sure this guy doesn't do anything that could jeopardize your innocence in William's murder." _

Trying to keep the triumph from her voice, Coraline responded, "If you think that's the best way. But, isn't he busy with Josef's problem?"

"_Megan said that's been taken care of, so he should be available." _

Smiling to herself, Coraline said, "Will you see if he would mind helping me? I don't want to be a bother if he has other obligations."

"_I'll talk to him. It's imperative that we clear you as soon as we can."_

"Have you heard back about the forensics?" she asked.

"_No, they're still processing the crime scene. It's only been about a week and it takes a while for DNA to be done."_

"Oh," she said, quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ben." Coraline felt it wouldn't hurt to make sure Ben knew of her appreciation. Otherwise, she still might be in a prison cell, a thought that made her shiver.

"_I'm glad I can help,"_ Ben said_. "I'll give my friend at the station a call and see how they're doing with the investigation. Then I'll call Mick. I think you two need to check out the bar. He'll know what to do if you see the guy again. We have to get evidence that the police will accept to prove you're not the killer."_

"Thank you, Ben," Coraline said, sincerely. "I'll wait to hear from you."

"_Okay, I'll get back to you,"_ he said, ringing off.

Coraline hung up, satisfied. She was pleased that Ben would take the initiative to contact Mick. She sauntered back to the club entrance and charmed the doorman to hail her a cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick was hanging from the stairs in the loft, doing crunches when he heard his cell ringing on the kitchen counter. He disengaged his legs from the step and dropped smoothly to the floor. He picked up the phone, _"Yes?"_

"It's Ben." Mick smiled to himself. He'd come to like the former ADA, especially since Ben was committed to Megan and no longer had his sights on Beth.

"_Hey, Ben, what can I do for you?"_

"It's Coraline."

Mick stiffened at the other end. _"What about her?" _ He was glad Beth was still at work.

"You know she's still under suspicion for that murder." Ben hesitated a moment. "She went to the bar where her friend was killed and she smelled the killer. He got away before she could see him and I thought maybe you could help with this."

Frowning, Mick said_, "I don't know if that's a good idea." _

"Look, I know what she did to you back in the day, but it's important we get her cleared so there won't be any fallout with the community. I'm glad to go along, but I don't have any experience as a detective."

Mick was impressed at Ben's determination to protect the tribe and felt a little ashamed about his own reluctance to help. If Ben was invested, he should be willing to assist.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

Ben let out a breath of relief. "We can hang out with Coraline at that club and if the guy shows up, try to get an ID on him. Best case scenario, get something with DNA so we can give it to the police. That would be the way to clear Coraline."

Mick wasn't thrilled and knew he'd have a hard time convincing Beth he had to do this, but he agreed with Ben that it was necessary. _"All right. I'll see what I can do."_

"Good. We have to convince the police she's innocent. She could skip the country, but then they'd get Interpol involved and she'd be running for years to come."

Mick knew this was true, and even though he didn't care if Coraline had to go underground, he knew it would jeopardize Ben's relationship with law enforcement and possibly his chance at the Senate seat.

"_Okay, give me her number and I'll set something up." _

"Great," Ben said. "Tell me when you want to do this. I know it's difficult to be around Coraline, but this is on our turf and we need to get it cleared up."

"_Are you sure you're not channeling Josef?"_ Mick said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, you'd think so," Ben responded, picking up Mick's humor. "I guess I'm still in DA mode, trying to look after the territory."

"_Nothing wrong with that,"_ Mick conceded.

Ben gave Mick Coraline's telephone number and finished the call. Then he phoned Coraline and heard the relief in her voice when he told her of Mick's decision.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Beth breezed into the loft, wanting to tell Mick of Simone's agreement that they have a double wedding. She wasn't prepared for Mick sitting in front of the fire, waves of guilt wafting off him

She immediately went to him. "What's wrong, honey?"

He didn't put his arms around her, and that scared her even further. He shifted uncomfortably then looked at her. "I talked to Ben today."

"Oh?"

Mick met her eyes, and knew he had to tell her. "He said Coraline had scented the killer at that bar they went to, and he asked me to help her find him."

"And you said you would," she said, flatly.

"I have to, sweetheart. We need to get her cleared of that murder. Then she can leave town."

_Not soon enough_, Beth thought. She could tell Mick didn't want to deal with his ex, but his sense of obligation made him want to help.

"Just as long as I don't have to see her," she said, finally. She could feel Mick's relief and was sorry she'd made him feel guilty.

"I'll try to get this wrapped up as soon as I can, baby." Now he turned, kissing her jaw down to her neck.

"Hmmm," Beth sighed. She was getting dragged down by her desire for him, and she wanted to share her news. "Mick," she said, sitting up. "I wanted to tell you what Simone decided."

Mick didn't want to be distracted from his lovely fiancée and finally Beth grabbed his hands and held them until he gave her his attention. "What?" he complained, his beautiful hazel eyes on the verge of turning crystal.

"It's about the wedding. Simone said she'd like a double wedding and she'll talk to Josef."

Mick grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "That's good," he said, returning to kissing her neck.

She responded by putting her arms around him. "We're going to start from scratch with the planning."

"Um, it's not going to be a huge thing, is it?" Mick asked, warily.

Beth laughed and Mick looked alarmed. "I mean, if you want …. it would just be a lot of work ….." he stammered.

"Don't worry; just make sure you and Josef show up. Simone and I will take care of the rest."

He relaxed a little. "With you as a bride, it will be beautiful, sweetheart."

Beth smiled and allowed herself to think of the wedding and how it would feel to walk down the aisle to be his forever. Then, other thoughts intruded. "When are you seeing Coraline?"

Mick laid his head back on the sofa. "I have to call her and set something up. Ben's going with us and she'll try to scent out the killer. If we're lucky, we can get some DNA on a glass or something and get it to the cops. Hopefully it will match the evidence they found on the victim and clear her."

Beth nodded, and kept herself from making any comment. She didn't want Mick to get involved with Coraline again, but she wasn't going to make him feel guilty for doing what was needed to clear his ex.

He brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "Why don't you tell me more about the wedding?" Mick said, grinning slyly. "Or even better, about the honeymoon?"

Beth slid down to kiss him. He always knew how to make her happy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Megan came into the bedroom to find Ben getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and she took a moment to admire her vampire lover. He wasn't tall, but solidly built with muscled arms and a well-defined chest. He was olive-skinned, which offset her Celtic paleness. He gave her a broad smile and she went to him, and Ben held her, kissing her ear.

"How did everything go tonight?" he asked her softly.

She leaned against his chest. "I gave my report about Ellis to the Council in New York. They were satisfied and there won't be any repercussions."

"I wish human courts were so expedient." Ben said, letting her go and tugging on some sweats. "I'm going downstairs to the gym."

Megan dragged her eyes away from his lean body and curled up on an arm chair. "Did you find out any more about the investigation with Coraline?"

He paused while tying his shoes. "She called me earlier. She went back to that club and thinks she spotted the killer."

Megan looked surprised. "Who was it?"

"She didn't get a good look, just recognized his scent. He got away before she could do anything." Ben glanced at his sire. "I suggested we go back there, this time with Mick."

Megan frowned. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I asked Mick and he agreed to go with her. I'm going too, as back up. We're going to try to find this guy and hopefully get some DNA to give to police. He sat up and looked at her. I tried to keep Mick out of it, but I don't have his experience."

She knew Beth wouldn't like it, but if the guys thought it was best… she had an idea. She didn't like Coraline, but she could protect her friend's interests. "Would you like me to come? Then it would seem like two couples and you wouldn't be so conspicuous."

"Of course, honey," Ben grinned widely. "That's perfect."

Megan smiled back at him as his love washed over her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you need to go down to the gym for that workout?"

"Hmm, maybe not," he replied, dragging her out of the armchair for a kiss.

TBC

_**It looks like they're making some progress, but I think Coraline won't be happy that Ben and Megan are going to be with Mick. Next chapter, someone else is planning something naughty. **_

_**Thanks for continuing to follow the story, I really appreciate it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for your patience; I've been a bit busy lately. I hope you continue to read and enjoy, and I appreciate your comments!**_

Chapter 13

Lance Duvall sat at an elegant Louis Quinze desk in the family château outside Versailles. The room was done in an opulent Rococo style that hadn't changed in hundreds of years. An incongruous laptop was in front of him as he read some emails. Lance was the most forward-thinking of his brothers and had Wi-Fi installed in his office so he could keep up with the family's business interests at home.

A message caught his eye and he read it avidly. It was from a vampire he knew in Switzerland who experimented with pharmaceuticals for vamps. Years ago, the Duvalls had financed him to try to duplicate the so-called cure, but he found it was impossible, even synthetically. There was only a small amount of the real cure left. That was why the brothers were so angry that Coraline took the compound and tried to replicate it herself.

Now the scientist was looking at something different and needed funding. He couldn't go to the Council for support as his work was clandestine and wouldn't have been approved. Lance sat back and was intrigued by the idea. If the formula worked, it could be very useful. Vampires were immune to most drugs, but if his contact was correct, this discovery could give him some interesting options.

Lance typed in a reply and asked Dr. Baptiste Bernard to bring his information to Paris for review. The cost of the research would be rather high, but Lance was willing to pay to get his hands on something this valuable.

He picked up his phone and dialed Coraline again. It had been over a week and she hadn't returned his call. His emails had also gone unanswered and a tiny bit of worry niggled at him. Even when she was off with her latest _amour_ she always contacted him within a day or two if he left a message. Since he and his brothers were banned from the US, he needed his sister to travel there to get some information for him.

With a grunt of displeasure, Lance dug through his desk drawer to find the card she had given him for that agency in London. Surely her employer knew where she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick hung up from speaking with Coraline. She had seemed subdued but grateful he would be helping find the killer. It was Sunday night, the one night the club closed early, so Mick told her they would go to the club the following evening. His texted Ben the time they would meet and Ben responded that he and Megan would be there. Mick knew that neither Ben nor Megan was trained in surveillance, but he appreciated their help. Perhaps the more eyes they had there, the better. He would have liked Beth to come, but he wouldn't force her to be around Coraline.

He wandered around the loft at loose ends. Beth was over with Simone, planning the wedding and the place seemed empty without her. He fixed a drink, wishing ruefully that he hadn't consumed all the expensive scotch he'd won from Josef. Hearing he elevator ding, he hoped Beth was back, and was slightly disappointed to scent Josef at the door.

His friend came in, confident of his welcome. "Hi, Mick." Josef seemed a little thoughtful, and said, "Got another drink to spare?"

"Sure," Mick said, going back to the kitchen. "Blood or scotch?"

"Both," Josef responded, sitting down in the living room.

"What's the matter, buddy, markets down?" Mick inquired as he handed Josef the drink.

"No, I've been banned from my house tonight for the duration of the wedding planning." Josef took a swig of his drink, approving of the fresh blood that Mick and Beth were now using.

Mick took a seat on the sofa. "What, the girls didn't want your input?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

"I wasn't going to give any," Josef snorted. "When I stuck my head in, they were cackling like guinea hens and I was told to make myself scarce."

"Man, you took your undead life in your hands."

"I was only going to ask if they wanted some refreshments, and they yelled at me to get out."

"Better to let them do what they want. Beth told me all we had to do was show up."

"Yeah, but to what?"

"You know they would do anything crazy," Mick said, hoping that was true.

"At least they don't get to plan the bachelor party," Josef grinned wolfishly.

Mick almost choked on his scotch. "Bachelor party?"

"Of course. It'll be epic, since it's for the two of us."

"I don't know about that, Josef," Mick said warily. "The girls might not like it."

Josef waved away Mick's objections. "Hey, they handle the wedding, and we'll take care of our party."

"Isn't the best man supposed to do that?"

"Oh yeah. Since we're both grooms, I guess that wouldn't be right….."

Mick heaved an internal sigh of relief, but then Josef snapped his fingers. "I know—we can have Guillermo be the host. We'll use that empty warehouse downtown and set it up with a bar, music, have stripper poles and lap dances—"

"Wait a minute," Mick broke in, "A warehouse? How big of a party are you talking about?"

"It has to be big, Mick. I'm the Elder. How would it look if I didn't have a blowout bachelor party?"

Mick rolled his eyes as Josef got up for another drink. The older vampire was enthused about his idea and started thinking out loud. "I'll get with Guillermo and start planning. I can round up extra freshies from New York; those girls know how to have a good time."

When Mick didn't respond, Josef finally looked at him. "What?"

"You know our brides-to-be won't like this."

"Why, they trust us, don't they?" Josef asked.

"Yeah, but if your fiancée hears about strippers and lap dances, you might wind up being staked on your honeymoon."

Josef grimaced and took a large sip of scotch. "You're a real killjoy, buddy."

"Better me than have Simone kill you for real."

They were silent for a minute. "Then maybe just a small group at Blue Moon, upstairs for billiards and booze," Josef conceded.

"That sounds good," Mick agreed, relieved.

"But, when we get back from the honeymoon, I'm going to have to throw a reception for the community."

"I'm sure Simone and Beth can handle that too," Mick said complacently, hoping Beth wouldn't be upset at his presumption.

"Speaking of the club, why don't we head over for a few games of eight-ball?"

Mick smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was threatening rain the following night when Mick was to meet Coraline, Ben and Megan at the dance club where William had been killed. It was a human locale, and Mick hovered outside the door, with several dozen people waiting to get in. He saw Coraline get out of a taxi, and look around. She smiled when she saw him. She looked lovely, wearing a simple black dress, dotted with sequins, her shapely legs encased in black silk and heels.

"Hi, Mick." She didn't hold out her hand, trying to rein in her enthusiasm at seeing him. "Thank you for helping me," she said.

He'd never seen her so quiet and he felt her apprehension and anxiety. "How are you doing?" he asked in the vampire undertone.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. I just want to try to find the _merde_ killer and get this over with," she replied.

He gave her a reassuring look, and noted the strain in her features. "We're just waiting for Ben and Megan."

"Megan?" Coraline asked faintly.

"Yes, she's Ben's sire and offered to help. We thought it would be less conspicuous if we were two couples."

She'd seen Megan at the police station with Beth and wasn't sure the older vampire would be very friendly. Still, she didn't want to alienate Mick. Standing a bit taller, she smiled up at her former childe. "That should be fine."

Mick smiled back at her and Coraline's heart swelled. It had been so long since Mick looked at her with anything but suspicion and loathing. She turned and saw Ben coming up to them with Megan.

The fledgling introduced Megan to Coraline and the women nodded politely. Megan studied Coraline narrowly, but didn't feel anything malevolent from her.

Coraline smiled at the older woman and said, "I appreciate you both helping."

Mick looked at Ben, "Okay, when we get in there, we'll go to the bar and you and Megan stay near us. If Coraline sees him, we'll try to follow, but you're the back up."

"We need to get fingerprints or DNA, like a glass he used or anything he's eaten," Ben said.

Mick nodded and put his hand on Coraline's back, guiding her toward the door, with Megan and Ben following. Mick slipped the bouncer a bill and they group was allowed to enter. Ben blanched as the noise and heat hit him. Megan made sure he was sated with blood, but the heartbeats surrounding him threw him off balance for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Megan asked.

He stood still and got control. "Yes, I'm okay now."

Mick and Coraline moved toward the bar, and Megan and Ben took up a position further down from them. The crowds surged and the club started to fill up. Ben used all his concentration to block out the heartbeats and press of humanity. He was glad he had declined the senator position, after this experience he knew he wouldn't have been ready to be surrounded by so many humans all the time.

Coraline and Mick got drinks and wandered a bit through the throng. Both of them could tolerate the noise, but Mick was more acclimated than Coraline. He noticed she seemed nervous and he leaned over to her, "You're doing fine. just concentrate on the guy's scent."

She flashed him a grateful smile, and reveled in his closeness. It reminded her of the years just after their marriage when Mick was still reliant on her and was protective when they were in public. She allowed herself to pretend it was another time and she and Mick were together. Around them the dancers were undulating to the music and the lights shimmered, but Coraline was only aware of the man next to her.

After an hour or so, there were less people and Mick leaned into her, "It looks like he isn't going to show."

Coraline nodded; sorry her time with him was almost over for the evening. They made their way back toward the bar, when Coraline froze. It was the same scent she detected before. She grabbed Mick's arm and said softly, "I think that's him." She inclined her head toward a blond man in his mid-thirties, in a jacket and jeans. Mick noted he held a drink in his hand.

"Can you keep him talking for a moment? I'm going for his glass."

She nodded and they approached the human, who was watching the sports highlights on the flat screen above the bar. Mick deliberately bumped him, spilling his drink.

"Oh, sorry, man." Mick said apologetically.

The blond looked annoyed, but then saw Coraline behind Mick. With her vampire allure, she appeared to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Mick said, "Let me get you another one. What are you having?"

"Gin and tonic," the man said briefly, handing his glass to Mick, his eyes glued to Coraline. She smiled at the human and he said, "Hi, how are you?"

Mick held the tumbler gingerly by the edges and turned away, sliding it into a plastic bag he'd pulled from his jacket pocket. He nodded to Megan and Ben, who came over to him.

"I've got prints and probably DNA," Mick said in the vampire undertone. He indicated the bag at his side. Megan promptly opened her spacious purse and Mick dropped it in, smiling.

"Good thinking," Mick complimented her. "Why don't you guys get outside in case he leaves and we can't follow right away."

Ben nodded, and he and Megan moved toward the outer doors. Mick went to the bar and got a drink to take back. His eyebrows rose when he caught sight of Coraline flirting effortlessly with the man. Mick handed him the drink.

"Here you go, sorry about before."

"No problem," the man replied, still looking at Coraline.

Now she smiled at the killer and said, "I'm sorry but we have to be going."

"Okay, I'll be around, honey."

Mick could feel the human was smug at his conquest and could also tell Coraline was keeping her fury tightly controlled. They moved a little away and Mick said, "I've got Ben and Megan watching when he leaves."

"No need," she said grimly. "I have his name and phone number." She was enraged at the human who killed her friend and all she wanted to do was lure him somewhere and rip out his throat.

Mick chuckled, "Quick work. Don't go into the PI business, I couldn't stand the competition."

Coraline's wrath dissipated and she basked in Mick's approval. They met Megan and Ben outside, and walked down the block.

"How did it go?" Ben asked.

"Coraline got the guy's name and number."

"Here," she said, handing Ben the cocktail napkin with the information written on it.

Ben looked at Coraline with new respect. "This is great."

Even Megan was impressed. "Did he seem crazy or anything?" she asked Coraline.

"No, but I did feel he was lying about everything he told me. I don't know why he killed poor William. Maybe he was trying to rob him and William fought back."

Ben nodded. "The medical examiner said there were traces of fabric and skin under the fingernails. They should have the DNA results soon."

"Will there be any problem about how we collected the glass?" Mick asked.

"No. I'm going to tell them the truth—that we hired a PI to see if Coraline could recognize the killer and when she did, we were able to get the glass and other ID."

Coraline thought Ben was a most attractive fledgling when he was in his DA mode. He couldn't compare to Mick, but she could see how Megan would be charmed.

"Okay," Ben continued, "I'll get this over to the detective on the case so they can get working on it."

Coraline smiled at Ben and Megan. "Thank you for your assistance. I've never had to deal with human law before and I didn't know what to do."

"Glad we can help. Can we drop you at your hotel?"

_Damn,_ Coraline thought. She was hoping Mick would offer to drive her.

"That would be kind of you," she answered when Mick remained silent. She would have to find a way to spend more time with him before this legal mess was straightened out. She was heartened when Mick smiled at her said, "Good job tonight."

They said goodbye and the three vampires walked toward Ben's car, leaving Mick watching them thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Simone approached Mick and Beth's loft with determination. She talked with Beth earlier and knew that Mick was going out with Coraline that night. Her friend sounded distressed and Simone had a plan to distract her.

Beth opened the door, having scented Simone on the other side. "Hi, Simone," she said, a little wearily. She appreciated Simone wanting to keep her company, but she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hi," Simone responded, coming into the loft. She feigned aggravation and huffed, "Did you hear what the guys were going to do?"

"No, what?"

"They were going to have a bachelor party at the warehouse."

"Oh? Mick didn't say anything about it."

"Huh, I suppose not. They were going to have strippers and lap dances,"

"And Mick went along with this?" Beth asked, starting to get annoyed.

Simone was glad to note Beth was paying attention. "Well, Josef was all for it until Mick pointed out that we'd probably stake them if they went ahead."

"Damn right," Beth said. She hated to be jealous, but she knew that Mick attracted women like bees to honey. "So how did you find out about it?"

"Josef let something slip and I dragged the rest out of him. I can be very persuasive," Simone said with a wicked grin.

Beth relaxed and smirked back at Simone. "Will they have any kind of a party?"

"Oh yes, just some billiards at Blue Moon. I think that will be safe enough for them. But speaking of parties, Josef wants to have a big reception when we get back from the honeymoon. Guess who gets to plan it?"

Rolling her eyes, Beth said, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"About the wedding—have you heard from any of the locations?"

"No, I'm going to call them again tomorrow." Simone and Beth decided to dispense with an official wedding planner as their plans were now entirely vampire-oriented.

They started discussing details for the ceremony and Simone was pleased to see Beth in a happier frame of mind. The elevator dinged and soon Mick came in the door.

"Hi." He gave Beth a small, uncertain smile, but didn't come over to her.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Um, pretty well. I think we found the guy, and we got some DNA from him. Ben's taking care of it."

"Oh, that's good," Beth said.

Mick edged toward the stairs. "I, uh, just need to go upstairs for a few minutes." He bounded up the open staircase at vampire speed and soon the ladies heard the shower.

Simone turned to Beth. "What was that about?"

"He knows I hate Coraline's scent on him," she sighed. "I can't help feeling a little insecure about her, and Mick feels guilty."

"I suppose I'd feel the same way if Josef was hanging around with Lola," Simone commented. She gave a smirk. "Why don't you go help Mick. Remind him that you're about to get married."

Beth glanced at the stairs, and Simone continued, "Don't worry about me, I'll let myself out."

"Okay." Beth didn't hesitate and was upstairs in a moment, heading for the shower and Mick.

TBC

_**I know I wouldn't like Coraline hanging around Mick either. Hopefully, they'll be able to catch the real killer soon. Next, Ben's on the case and the wedding takes shape. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I appreciate all of you who read and review, your comments make my day! Now Coraline hears some ugly news and the wedding is full speed ahead~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 14

Coraline entered the hotel, weighed down from plundering the expensive stores on Rodeo Drive. Her latest round of shopping was in response to the gossip she'd heard at the vampire restaurant where she stopped to have a drink. Near her table, she heard two vampire women talking. She listened with amusement until she heard them talking about Josef Kostan's wedding. They mentioned that Kostan would be having a double wedding with his good friend Mick St. John. Her heart dropped when she realized that even though Mick had been attentive and caring to her at the club the night before, he was still going to marry Beth Turner.

Involved in her own thoughts, she finally saw the vampire clerk at the desk signaling to her and she walked over.

"Ms. Duvall, there is an urgent message for you." He handed her a slip of paper, and she took it without much notice.

In the elevator, she saw that it was from Lance and he needed her to call him immediately. Sighing, she entered her suite and threw down her packages. Taking out her new cell phone, she dialed her brother.

"_Oui?"_ He answered,

"Lance, it's Coraline."

He burst out in a tirade. _"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for over a week!" _

She realized she would have to tell him. "I ran into some trouble. A human I was with was murdered and they think I might be involved. They took my phone and laptop."

Lance was uncharacteristically concerned. _"What are you doing in Los Angeles? Do we need to get you home?"_

"I think it will be fine," she said, touched that her brother would be worried about her. "I have Josef Kostan and several others helping me."

"_Kostan?" _Lance said, surprised.

"Yes, they know I had nothing to do with the killing, and I'm sure I'll be cleared. Josef and I have had our problems, but he has his people helping me."

"_I see,"_ Lance replied. His hatred for Kostan was still implacable, but had to admit the LA Elder was good at taking care of his region.

"What do you want, Lance?" Coraline asked.

He leaned back in his chair. _"I wanted you to go to Los Angeles to find out about Kostan's movements, but since you are already there and such good friends, it shouldn't be difficult."_

"Why do you want to know?" Coraline asked, suspiciously.

"_Kostan caused the family much difficulty, and I want to make sure he doesn't again have the opportunity to do so."_

Coraline frowned. "Lance, just leave them alone. It was your idiotic plan to have the Paris Council try to kill Mick, and it didn't work."

"_Now we have it,"_ Lance said, vindictively. _"You are still bewitched by that failed vampire. You need to remember where your loyalties lay, sister."_

Coraline bristled. "My loyalty is with the family, of course. I don't see the need for reprisal."

"_Of course you don't, dear sister. Just leave that to me." _

"What are you going to do?"

Lance chuckled evilly_. "I will make them pay."_

"Leave Mick alone," she said, trying to seem disinterested.

"_I do not understand how you can defend St. John. You know he turned that blond human, so where does that leave you, cheri?"_ Lance gave an ugly chuckle. Her heart constricted with pain, but she couldn't bring herself to endorse anything that would hurt Mick.

"I won't help you, Lance. If you want to go after Kostan, you will do it on your own."

Lance laughed out loud. _"Don't worry, I have many resources. I will remember this insult when you need the family."_

Coraline was frightened for a moment. Their sire had died 20 years ago and Lance became the head of the family after that. When she had given Mick the cure and Lance had taken her from Los Angeles, staked and helpless, he made sure she was punished for her presumption of turning Mick. She'd always feared her brother, who was just as cruel as their sire. She had been kept staked for months, withering away in the dungeons of their castle until Lance decided she'd been punished enough. That was when she'd left the family and struck out on her own to London. She said again, "Lance, whatever you're doing, I don't want to know."

"_Very well. I will find out what I need from another source. But don't expect a warm welcome home, you know what will happen if you return here." _

Coraline blanched. "I'm sure Henri will not be of the same mind." Henri was the second youngest after Lance, and they had always had a special relationship.

"_Henri will do as I say,"_ Lance responded, angrily.

"Just don't hurt Mick," she said.

"_We shall see, dear sister, we shall see,"_ Lance said in a silky voice, and cut off the call.

Coraline threw the phone on to the bed, and sat down with her head in her hands. Should she warn Mick? Several scenarios ran through her mind and she finally decided she wouldn't say anything. She didn't know what Lance had planned. Perhaps he would only be after Josef, and she knew that he could defend himself.

Mick was just starting to trust her and she didn't want to make him doubt her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes," Beth said into her phone, "we want the whole place for a week. We'll bring our own caterers and staff. We're prepared to put down as much as you want as a deposit."

Beth was negotiating with the owner of a small ski resort in Telluride, Colorado as a location for the wedding. They planned to have the wedding just after Thanksgiving in late November. There would be snow and the place had twelve cabins that could accommodate vampires and humans. There were no freezers, but their vampire guests could sleep in the cold outside, and there would be room for the humans inside.

Beth was able to get a commitment and gave Josef's credit card number to confirm the deal. Hanging up, she smiled with satisfaction. The plans were coming together. They would have the wedding in Colorado and afterward fly to Geneva in Switzerland for more cold and skiing. Josef had requested Geneva because there was a financial conference there he wanted to attend. Simone was a little miffed that their joint honeymoon would be interrupted by business, but was willing to go along because she knew Josef always went to this particular convention. Beth was thrilled because she'd never been to Europe and since they were all going together, she knew they could keep Simone busy while Josef was occupied.

Beth picked up the phone again and pressed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Simone, it's me. I've just firmed up the place in Telluride and we're all set."

"_Great,"_ came the response_. "The owners were okay with it?"_

"Yeah, I gave them twice their rate and a large security deposit. I had to convince them we wouldn't trash the place. They said they'd probably take a vacation to Key West while we were there since they haven't had a holiday themselves for a while."

"_You know Hale's coming to make sure everything goes smoothly." _

Beth smirked, "I imagine he'd have been really pissed if you'd left him at home."

"_Of course. He doesn't think we can do anything on our own."_

"I'm glad. He'll handle the guests and the freshies so we don't have to worry."

"_Now we just have to get our dresses finished and make sure we have the guy's tuxes ready,"_ Simone said.

They had asked Megan and Sofia to be their bridesmaids. She'd also made sure they'd invited Guillermo, as well as Gerald Stofsky and his girlfriend Sonora Vargas. Mick was amused she wanted to include Stofsky, but Beth had a soft spot for the rocket scientist. When she'd called to invite him, he'd been surprised and accepted immediately.

James and Annie were also coming as guests, but they both insisted they handle security for the function. Beth didn't think they needed protection for a wedding, but Mick was glad they would be there.

Beth wound up her conversation with Simone. "Okay, the ceremony is set for November 29th and on December 1st we'll be on the plane for Geneva. Will you confirm with the judge for that date?"

"_Yes, I'll call him right away. I can hardly wait," _Simone said, giggling.

"Me, too. Two weeks in Switzerland. I'm glad Josef has a place we can borrow for the honeymoon."

"_His friend Rolf is lending us his chalet. It's all set up for vamps and we can ski or hang out in town, whatever we want. Josef's conference will only be the first few days we're there, so the rest of the time is our own," _Simone said.

"I've never skied, but I'm sure I can do 'ski lodge' just fine."

"_You wimp,"_ Simone responded_. "We'll get you out on the slopes. After all, we're vampires, what could happen?"_

"I suppose you're right." Beth changed the subject. "We need to get together for a final fitting for our gowns with Megan and Sofia. When do you want to do that?"

"_How about Tuesday? I'll call them and get it set up at the store."_

"Fine. Just let me know." Beth knew that Simone would make sure they had the shop to themselves for the fittings. Josef's money smoothed the way for anything they wanted. Beth thought she could get used to having a multi-billionaire for a step grand-sire.

The wedding preparation continued unabated and Mick and Josef learned to keep their heads down during the female rush of planning. Josef was taking care of the honeymoon in Switzerland. He and Mick discussed whether or not to have separate honeymoon trips, but the ladies informed them since they were having a double wedding, a double honeymoon made sense.

Mick had curtailed his cases and told the answering service that he was unavailable until after the New Year. He didn't want to get involved in anything that would interfere with the wedding, but now he was at loose ends, and looking for something to keep him busy. Beth was at work, finishing her final project prior to taking time off. Mick decided check with Ben and get an update on Coraline's case.

Mick got out the Benz and drove through the early evening traffic. He rang the doorbell at Ben and Megan's condo, and Ben answered, surprised to scent Mick outside the door.

"Hi, Mick, c'mon in."

They went into the spacious living area and sat down. "What's up?" Ben asked.

"Just wanted to see what's going on with the murder investigation."

"I was going to call you after I talked to Coraline. I heard the fingerprints came back and the police have identified the guy. He's got a long criminal history, but they're going to wait for the DNA before they pick him up for the murder."

"Good. What did they say about Coraline's' fingerprints on the knife?" Mick asked.

"Forensics examined it and her prints are only on the end of the handle, constant with pulling it out of the victim. They said there's no way she could have stabbed him holding the knife like that."

Mick was relieved. "Were there any questions about how we collected the prints?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "It just confirmed the perp's name. It will be the DNA that convicts him and gets her off the hook."

"How long do you think it will take? I'd like to make sure it's all settled before the wedding."

"I don't know, but I'll keep on them at the station. Even if it takes a while longer, I don't think Coraline will be in any danger of arrest. I'll keep her updated so she knows what's happening." Ben changed the subject. "How's the wedding coming?"

Mick rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Beth and Simone are doing all the planning, along with Josef's butler."

"I heard we're going to Colorado, up in the mountains."

"Yeah, Mick replied, Beth wants to have the ceremony outside in the snow."

Ben leaned back, smiling. "Could be fun. the weather shouldn't bother us, right? I've never been skiing."

"I've gone once or twice, but I'm no expert. I only hope I don't hit a tree," Mick said, wryly. "Beth said you guys can stay after the wedding, and I know Josef's ladies want to ski."

"Josef's bringing all of them?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, mostly. He's complaining about how much it's costing him to outfit them all in cold weather gear."

Ben chuckled. "I think Josef just like the ego boost of having all those girls around. Simone is a special lady to put up with it."

Mick agreed. He knew he'd be unhappy if there were men hanging around Beth, even donors. "I guess you heard we're wearing tuxedos with morning coats." Josef and Mick had asked Ben and Guillermo to stand up with them at the wedding.

"Yes. I already have a tux, but Megan said it needed to match yours, so she having another one made."

Mick sighed, "Sorry, man. I guess Beth's already been on Guillermo to get a tux."

"Hey, it's okay. If the ladies are happy, then so am I."

Relaxing, Mick said, "You're right. I just hate sitting around waiting. We're not leaving for another eight days and I don't want to start with any PI work in case it's not done by the time we leave."

Ben studied the older vampire. Mick was a good guy and despite their rocky start, he admitted that Mick had been supportive. "I've got some free time myself. How about we head to my gym? You play racquetball?"

"Used to," Mick shrugged. "Haven't done it for a while, but I think I can keep up. I don't have any clothes or shoes, though."

"There are extra at the gym, let's go," Ben said, standing up. "Oh, and be careful not to break the racquets. Until I got used to my strength I bent a couple."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mick said as they left the condo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The stores along Wilshire Boulevard were dark, except one. It was open at the request of Josef Kostan, and the staff was paid handsomely to stay after hours. Inside, Simone and Beth were having final fittings for their wedding dresses. Megan and Sofia had already tried on and approved their gowns. Beth insisted they not be regular bridesmaid's dresses, but evening gowns they could use again.

"I've had a closet full of purple and peach dresses that I ended up giving away because they were so horrible," Beth had commented.

Megan's gown had one shoulder and was made of soft green silk that flowed down to the ground. Sofia, being human had a long-sleeved dress in rose that was lined with fleece to keep her warm in the frigid mountain air. She planned to wear lightweight leggings under the gown as well.

Simone stepped onto the platform while the seamstress hovered around the hem of the dress. It was strapless with a bodice tight to the waist, and a stiff skirt in a champagne gold color. The gown was enhanced by sparkling sequins around the neckline and continuing on the sheer overskirt and small train.

The ladies looked on with approval. "Simone, that is perfect!" Beth exclaimed.

Her friend grinned as she looked in the mirror. "It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"You look gorgeous," Sofia commented. "Are you going to have a veil?"

Simone shook her head. "No, they get caught on things. I went to a friend's wedding a few years ago and she had this great veil, but during the dancing her groom kept stepping on it."

The group laughed, and Megan asked, "What about jewelry?"

Beth frowned. "I forgot about that with everything else going on. She looked up at Simone. "Do we want earrings or necklaces?"

"I think that will be taken care of," Simone smirked.

"What do you mean?"

The seamstress completed her last minute work and Simone stepped down. "One of the girls overheard Josef talking to his jeweler. You know, the one in Beverly Hills. I think that sweet guy is going to give me another necklace and earrings."

"Wow," Sofia said.

Simone shimmied out of the gown, "I don't really need any more jewelry, but Josef enjoys surprising me, so who am I to argue?" She looked at Beth. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mick doesn't get you something as well."

Beth smiled weakly. She loved when Mick surprised her with little things, but she didn't need him to spend tons of money on her. "I'll just take some of my gold earrings, I don't think my gown needs a necklace." Beth's wedding gown was also in champagne, but was off-the-shoulder, fitted to the waist with a flared skirt to the ground. Unlike Simone's it was in light velvet that enhanced her figure.

Simone, now dressed in her own clothes, flopped down on a nearby loveseat. "Thank goodness Hale is helping with all this since we couldn't use a wedding planner."

"I think it's going to be lovely," Megan said.

"It better be, we're only going to be doing this once," Beth said, and the ladies laughed.

"All right, I've got a table reserved for us at _Jour du Sang."_ Simone lowered her voice. "They even have some appetizers for you, Sofia."

The human smiled, happy to be included. Her friends always made her feel welcome. "Sounds good, let's go."

TBC

_**Looks like Coraline isn't going along with Lance, but what is he up to? Next, the wedding in the snow and some things are set in motion. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Finally, here is the wedding of our favorite vampires. Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 15

Hale looked at his watch for the tenth time. Josef's plane was late, but he could finally see it touching down.

Hale had arrived at the hidden mountain resort in Telluride, Colorado the evening before to set up the wedding. The proper English butler met the owners of the resort and they seemed relieved. He knew it was unusual to have the landlords and all the staff leave the facility to the guests, but his efficient demeanor reassured them. He'd seen them to their SUV and wished them a good holiday.

Afterward, Hale settled the freshies into a few of the cabins. Josef's chef was pleased with the kitchen arrangements, and was prepared to feed the humans attending. There were only a handful of guests and Josef had chartered another plane to transport them, which left Mick, Josef and their ladies to fly to Colorado in privacy.

The jet door opened and Hale welcomed them with his usual aplomb. "I hope your flight was comfortable, madam," he said to Simone, as he helped her down the jet's stairs.

"Yes, it was smooth, but the airport here is a little scary." The Telluride airstrip was nestled in the mountains and it took an expert pilot to navigate it.

Beth climbed out of the plane and was enchanted by the views and snow-covered peaks. Mick followed and they both took in the scenery.

"Nice and cold," he smiled at her.

"I love it. It's a change from home," she smiled brightly back at him.

Their luggage was loaded into the vans while Josef conferred with Hale. He turned to them and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

It was a short drive further into the mountains to the resort, and by the time they arrived it had started to snow. They piled out of the vehicles and were immediately greeted by their wedding guests who had arrived a few hours earlier. They included Ben and Megan, Ewan and Sofia, Gerald and Sonora, James and Annie, as well as Logan and Guillermo. Only Sofia was bundled up against the icy cold; the vampires were in light clothes, obviously enjoying the frigid air.

Hale escorted the wedding couples through the facilities, and they could tell he was pleased with the lodging. The cabins were luxurious, and the common areas cozy and inviting.

The chauffeurs carried the luggage to their separate cabins, and Hale informed them the donors were in their rooms and were ready when needed. Josef had arranged for the ladies to be flown to Aspen after the wedding for a week of skiing while he was on his honeymoon. He didn't mind, since most of his current donors rarely got any time off. Happy donors provided healthy and nutritious blood, so in the long run, it was worth the cost.

Beth and Simone were exclaiming about the lounge where the reception would be held, talking with the chef about the preparations, while the rest of the guests wandered the property.

Mick and Josef left them to it. Mick nudged his friend. "Do you think there's any scotch around here?"

"I hope so."

Wandering further into the lodge, they found an airy library with books, comfortable chairs, a computer set up and most importantly, a bar.

"Ah," Josef said, satisfied. "I hope Hale remembered to bring the single malt."

Mick hoped so too, and the two vampires were pleased when Josef opened a cupboard to find a well-stocked liquor supply.

Handing Mick a drink, Josef looked at him. "Here's to our ladies. I never thought I'd be doing this."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, not at all," Josef responded. "I never thought I would find anyone after Sarah. Simone fits me very well." He gave little cough as he took a large sip of scotch. Josef rarely let his feelings out and Mick knew it was difficult for him.

"I feel the same about Beth," Mick said, also taking a gulp of his drink.

Just then, the doors opened and Ewan, Guillermo, and Ben appeared. "There you are," Ben said.

The three vampires swarmed the bar, also looking for libations. Josef obliged by pouring more drinks for the newcomers.

"What's going on out there?" Mick asked.

Ben smirked, "You don't want to know. The women are running rampant and Hale has his hands full. I guess the flowers are being delivered. James and Annie are checking out the grounds to make sure there's no one else around."

"So Josef, who's performing the ceremony?" Guillermo asked.

"Bella called a friend of hers, a Cleaner in Denver who's dating a human judge. We couldn't bring anyone from LA; they're not legal in Colorado. He's getting here tomorrow afternoon, with the licenses."

After a few more drinks, it was getting close to dawn, and Mick went to collect Beth so they could get some sleep before their big night. He found her and the ladies in the main lounge, surround by bouquets of flowers and saw the furniture had been moved to accommodate the party to come.

"Hey, babe." he said softly, putting his arm around her. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

She nodded, her face shining, and he knew he could never love her more than at that moment.

They made their way to the cabin, and saw their clothes were unpacked. It was an elegant room, with double doors leading out onto a private deck overlooking the mountain. It was enclosed on two sides, with a roof, and had a few inches of snow on it.

Mick looked it over, and said, "I think we can sleep out here. We could stay in the room, but if we kept the doors open I'm afraid the pipes would freeze."

"Okay," Beth said as she checked to make sure her wedding dress was hung properly in the closet, and covered so Mick couldn't see it. She didn't notice him rummaging in a pocket of his luggage. He pulled out a flat case and held it out to Beth.

"What's this?"

"Um, I thought you could wear this with your dress."

"Oh Mick."

He looked a bit nervous. "Go on, open it."

She did, and inside was a stunning necklace of sapphires, mounted in white gold, with matching earrings.

"Mick," she breathed, "They're lovely. But you didn't have to do this."

He grinned widely, "I know, but I wanted you to have something special for your wedding day."

"_Our _wedding day," she said, putting down the jewels and looking into his hazel eyes. "Thank you, you always surprise me with the sweetest things." She stepped up to him and drew him down into a kiss, scratching her fingers along his scalp through his long hair. He pressed himself against her, kissing her back with all the love he had. She'd become a vampire for him, and now getting married was one commitment he was ready to make to her.

A few cabins down, Josef was looking over their accommodations. The vampires were settling in for the day and the humans were also resting before the ceremony.

Simone looked around her. "It's a lovely room, don't you think?"

"It's comfortable," Josef said as he opened the doors to their private deck. "I suppose we'll have to sleep out here," he grimaced.

"Don't be so grumpy," Simone responded. "It'll be like camping out. I'm sure you've camped before."

He walked back into the room. "Not since I was in France following that maniac Napoleon."

"Really?" Simone hadn't heard about this. "What were you doing there?"

He sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "I was trying to get away from some hunters in the south of France and thought I'd hide in the ranks for a while."

"Were you in any battles?"

He got up and headed for the dresser where Hale had unpacked his clothes. "Yes, I was. War sucks, no matter what century it's in."

Josef found the box he was looking for, and glad to change the subject, presented it to Simone.

"What's this?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"Just something to go with your dress."

She opened the box to find a five-strand choker of canary diamonds and earrings, exactly matching the hue of her wedding dress.

"Oh, Josef, they're wonderful," Simone said, gasping. She'd known he was getting her something for the wedding, but she hadn't imagined such extravagant jewels. "They go with my dress perfectly."

After a moment, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How did you know they'd match my dress?"

Josef looked pleased with himself. "Actually, I bribed your dressmaker to show me….."

"You what?" Simone said, standing, the diamonds forgotten.

He held up his hands. "She only showed me a bit of the skirt, just to make sure the diamonds matched the color. I didn't see anything else, I swear."

"All right," Simone said, appeased. Now she picked up the fallen box, containing the necklace. "It is beautiful. Thank you, Josef."

He put his arms around her. _That's more like it,_ he thought. Maybe soon he'd be able to say what he felt. He was grateful Simone didn't demand words; she seemed to know what his was feeling without having to express it. He intended to show her how he felt this night, in the snow outside their cabin.

The next afternoon saw increased activity around the resort. The chef was preparing food for the human guests, although there was no wedding cake. Instead, he made petit-fours, which he assembled on a platter to look like a cake. There was also a quantity of food to keep the human guests satisfied.

Hale was busy indoors, placing the flower arrangements and tables for the food. The actual ceremony would take place on the lodge's large patio, overlooking the valley. The area had been cleared of snow, and the furniture removed. The florist provided a wide red carpet that went from the doors of the lodge to the far end of the patio where the judge would be standing. The florists also brought small candle-lanterns fixed to tall stakes that were stuck into the snow banks that surrounded the patio. Hale surveyed the area with approval, and was happy everything was completed so quickly. He hurried into the lodge, and he saw Simone and Beth greeting the judge, who had just arrived.

After introductions, Simone asked, "How was the drive?"

Judge Lawrence was a handsome man of about forty-five with salt and pepper hair. Both ladies could scent a female vampire on him, presumably his Cleaner girlfriend.

"It was pretty good," he replied. "I avoided the storm and stayed in Salida last night so it would be a shorter drive."

"We're grateful you could help us out, judge," Beth said.

"Call me Tom," he said genially. He leaned a little closer to them and lowered his voice. "Actually, it's kind of interesting to be able to be around this many vampires at once."

Simone laughed, knowing all the vampires in vicinity would hear him anyway. "You came to the right place. But don't worry, we have plenty of humans here and lots to eat and drink." Simone indicated the tables full of food in the main area, "Please, help yourself. Beth and I have to start getting ready."

Hale interceded and said, "If you'll come this way, sir."

Ewan was on his own as Megan was getting ready to take her place in the wedding party. He noticed Logan skulking around, and felt the younger vampire was upset.

"Hello. I don't know if we've formally met. I'm Ewan Connelly."

"Um, hi," Logan said, slightly intimidated by the older vampire.

"I heard you're going to be taking the pictures at the ceremony."

Logan nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I've got some new digital cameras, and I'll get some good shots. I used to do a lot of photography in college."

Ewan could tell something was troubling him. "What's wrong, then?"

"I've got my cameras, but I grabbed the wrong bag before I left, and all I have is my work out clothes. I don't even have a jacket or anything to wear at the wedding and I don't want Mr. Kostan to be pissed at me."

Ewan bit back a smile. "I'm sure it doesn't matter. I have an extra jacket you could borrow." Ewan saw that Logan was about the same size, although not as tall.

"Really? That would be great."

"Let's go find it," Ewan said. "You'll need to start taking pictures of the room before the ceremony."

After meeting the judge, Beth and Simone skittered back to Simone and Josef's room where they'd set up their command center. Kathy, one of the freshies had worked in hair salon and was going to do their hair, and make up. Marie would help with the dresses and flowers. Beth told Mick that he and Josef would be getting dressed in their cabin, and they wouldn't see the brides until the wedding.

Sofia and Megan brought in the bridal bouquets made of carnations. The florist said they would be more sturdy in the cold.

Night fell early in the mountains, and by 8 pm, all was dark. The guests took their places outside on either side of the carpeted aisle. The vampires were in formal dress, while the freshies were wearing their new ski attire.

Hale lit the candles, and Mick and Josef took their places at the end of the red carpet by the judge. The judge was bundled up to ward off the cold, and noted with inner amusement that vampires were just as nervous as all the human grooms he'd seen.

Logan moved around with his camera, taking candid shots prior to the wedding, wearing a jacket that was just a touch long in the arms. He settled himself behind the judge, at an angle to see the brides walk down the aisle.

Mick was stock still, and he felt Josef's tension. Someone started the music, and they waited a moment. The double doors of the lodge opened and Sofia, then Megan walked out, each magnificent in their gowns, carrying bouquets of white carnations and evergreens.

Ewan and Ben were standing up for Mick and Josef, and couldn't take their eyes off the breathtaking sight of their ladies.

Simone and Beth stepped out in tandem, walking slowly to the strains of a Bach concerto. Mick watched the love of his life, move toward him. Both women carried dark red carnations with baby's breath and evergreens. The color of the flowers accented their dresses, and each woman wore jewels around their necks. They had decided not to have veils, and Beth's hair was pulled back from her face with soft curls cascading down her back. Simone had her hair pulled back in a chignon, showing her long neck with the diamond choker.

They made it up to the judge and their fiancés, and the judge began the ancient ritual. "Dearly beloved…" The couples had agreed that instead of writing their own vows, they would go with the traditional pledge. They exchanged rings, and Josef looked at Simone, who was glowing the in candlelight, as he recited the answers asked by the judge. "I will."

Simone responded, and gave him a sultry look and a wink as she also said, "I will."

For the first time in over fifty years, Josef felt happiness was in his reach. He knew Mick was haunted by his turning, but Josef was cursed, after what he'd done to Sarah. Now he felt he could start again, with Simone by his side.

Mick looked down at his bride as she responded to the judge and didn't even think of his first tragic wedding. All his attention was on Beth, and the love he felt from her as they completed their vows.

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives," the judge intoned, "You may kiss the brides."

Mick bent down to softly brush Beth's lips, but Simone put her arms around Josef and he responded with an enthusiastic kiss. The crowd laughed and he turned to the guests, "Well?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Time for the party!"

The audience burst into more laughter and applause and the bridal couples made their way back down the red carpeted aisle toward the lodge.

Logan was pleased as he moved around, taking pictures. He'd gotten some great shots during the wedding, and now with a confidence he didn't know he had, demanded that the bridal party stay out on the patio while he got some official pictures. He placed the brides, grooms and attendants and started taking pictures. Josef was amused at Logan's concentration, knowing the techie basement vampire would normally never be this authoritative.

The party was rolling when the pictures were finally done, and human and vampire alike were enjoying beverages and food. Hale was making sure the donors were not overtaxed in providing blood, as they had brought quantities of fresh blood with them.

Sofia hugged Simone and Beth and whispered her best wishes, as Ewan shook hands with Josef and Mick. "I hear you're off to Geneva."

"Yes," Josef said, sipping champagne and blood. "We're leaving at dawn. I have a short conference and then we're going skiing." He glanced at Mick who was at his shoulder. "That is, if we can keep Mick upright on a pair of skis."

Mick smirked, "Just try me, old man. I'm sure I can keep up with you."

"Care to wager a bottle of scotch?"

"You're on," Mick said with a grin.

The party went on until almost dawn, when the newlyweds needed to make their way to the waiting cars for the trip to the airstrip. They would be flying to Denver, then transferring to a larger chartered jet to take them to Switzerland. The guests waved them off with good wishes.

Sofia watched the couples drive off, and Ewan could tell she was tired. He put his arm around her, "Time for you to have a hot bath and get some sleep," he said.

"That would be nice," she said, smiling at him. "It was a lovely wedding."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it was, and you were exquisite, my love." He walked her to her cabin thinking he might want to consider marrying Sofia once she became a vampire. They would have lots of time to decide.

TBC

_**Hope you enjoyed the wedding. Thank you for reading. It's not the end, there's lots to come and Lance isn't' through yet. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers, you are the best. Now you'll see what Lance is up to. A tip o' the hat to Evilous, who graciously allowed me to use one of her plot ideas in this chapter. **_

Chapter 16

The winter was upon the Paris region and it was already dark in the late afternoon. Lance Duvall sat behind his desk at home as the butler announced Dr. Baptiste Bernard. The professor was a vampire who had been studying for a century, most notably under Sigmund Freud, then decided to pursue hematology. The Duvall family had acquired his services some time ago to see if he could replicate the botanical 'cure' that allowed vampires to become human. As such, the doctor was under obligation to the Duvalls.

"Welcome, _mon ami_," Lance greeted him warmly, wanting to set the vampire at ease. Dr. Bernard was a youngish-looking vamp, of about 35, but had been turned in the early 1800's.

"It is kind of you to spare the time for me, _Monseigneur."_ The doctor replied. He knew he had genius, but he also required Euros to keep his laboratory running.

"I'm happy to see you Bernard. You said you had something of interest for me."

"Yes, I believe I've found a way to allow vampires to tolerate the sun without sickening," Bernard said, excitedly.

Lance sat up, interested. "Really? This is extraordinary, _Docteur_. How far have you come on your research?"

"It's an enzyme in the blood, _Monseigneur. _I need more time to work with the various proteins….." He handed his notes to the older vampire.

Lance flicked through the notes and information about the process. He looked further back in the book, seeing a tab indicating the research about the 'cure.' It was incomplete, but he picked out a few pertinent phrases.

"_Docteur_, I see you have research about our family's cure you worked on a few years ago."

"_Oui?"_ Bernard said, unsure of why his patron was asking about a failed project.

"At the time, you told me the tests were a failure. You tried it on some subjects and they became very ill."

Sure of his knowledge, Bernard said, "As you know, I was unable to attain the desired outcome with the experiments. The compound was unstable and the subjects didn't respond at all well. No matter if I used organics or synthetics, the result was the same; they experienced an unacceptable amount of illness and pain."

"What happened to them?" Lance asked.

"They were in great agony, so I terminated them," Bernard said. "After that, I stopped working on the project, as I told you."

"Did the subjects become mortal?"

"_Oui,"_ Bernard said, puzzled by the questions. "They became human, but were unable to take nourishment by food or by blood. Even though they were feral vampires, made just for my research, I could not have them suffer."

Lance sat back in his chair, thinking. Bernard became more concerned as the moments ticked by. Finally, he asked, "Are you interested in my new project, _Monseigneur_?"

Brought out of his reverie, Lance looked at the scientist, "_Oui,_ yes of course, _Docteur_. You may count on our support. If you are successful, the family will take the usual 20% of the profits."

Bernard was jubilant. If he could find a way to allow the vampire community to flourish in the daytime, it would be worth millions. He could fund his research for years from the revenues. "Excellent," he replied. "I will go back to my laboratory in Lausanne and begin work immediately."

"Wait. Before you start the new project, I need you to do something for me."

"_Oui, quoi?"_

"I want you to make some of the 'cure' you discovered."

Bernard was confused. "But it does not work."

Lance gave him an evil grin. "Oh, it will work perfectly for what I have in mind."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mick, you've got to be kidding!" Beth exclaimed, looking down the mountain. They were at the top of a moderate slope at the ski resort outside Geneva.

"You can do it, sweetheart, we've had some lessons, and this is an easy run," Mick said, encouragingly.

Beth didn't want to disappoint her new husband, and she knew she couldn't get hurt but she still had some vestiges of her human fear of heights. When she was human she had been in good shape because she did occasional kick-boxing and Pilates, and martial arts training since she'd become a vampire.

It was a cloudy day, making it good for vamps, but harder to see the imperfections on the ski run. She took an unneeded breath and started down the slope with her skis in a V, as she'd been taught. Then she turned them parallel and bent her knees to go faster. The rush of cold air was invigorating, and she was starting to feel comfortable when she hit a patch of ice and it threw her off balance. She went down, feeling her knee twist under her. She gave a yelp of pain, and soon Mick was beside her.

"Beth! Are you all right?" he asked.

She tried to untangle her legs, and when she moved, her knee shot pain through her leg. "I think I messed up my knee," she responded.

Mick pulled out a flask of blood from his light jacket. "Here, drink this."

She uncapped the flask and took a gulp. It was fresh blood, and immediately she felt her knee knitting together. She handed it back to Mick, and saw his concern. "I'm fine now."

He helped her up, and dusted the snow off her.

"It's a good thing I didn't try skiing until I was a vampire. I don't think I could deal with the injuries," she said, grinning at Mick.

He pocketed the flask, and said, "Are you okay to go on?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll just go slowly." Beth shook her head. "I told Simone I do better ski lodge than actual skiing."

Mick smiled. "Okay, let's get down the mountain and we can call it a day."

"Fine," Beth said, ruefully. "I love the cold out here, but I think I'm a klutz."

"You're doing fine, honey, you just need some more practice."

They retrieved their poles and skied side-by-side down to the bottom. They took off their skis and made their way to the shuttle that would take them back to the chalet where the four of them were staying for their honeymoon trip. The luxurious house was halfway up an Alp, midway between Geneva and the ski resorts. Josef was still involved with his business conference, and Simone was spending her time shopping. She never came back with very much; she said she liked to see the styles in the shops. While their friends were occupied, Mick and Beth had been taking skiing lessons on the nearby mountain.

The van deposited them near the chalet, and Mick and Beth put away their skis and entered the building. Josef's friend Rolf was also a vampire and the mansion was set up to accommodate their special needs. It was staffed with humans and had fresh blood every day from a donation center in Geneva.

They went to the large living area, which had a fireplace much like the one in their loft. A servant hurried up to them. "Would you like some refreshment?" he asked in accented English.

"_Oui, merci,"_ Beth responded. She was trying out the French she'd learned in college. She could understand the language, but knew her accent was atrocious.

"At once, madam." The servant came back presently with a drink tray, that had liquor as well as an insulated container of blood.

Mick poured a good amount of scotch and blood and handed it to Beth. making his own drink, he sat next to her in front of the fire.

"Having fun, sweetheart?" Mick asked.

She pulled his arm around her and snuggled up to him. "Yes, this is wonderful. It's nice to get away from LA for a while."

Mick moved closer to her. "I haven't been out of the country since the war." He kissed her on the temple. "Needless to say, Europe is better without all the fighting."

"I bet." Beth looked at him speculatively. He rarely talked about his time in World War II, and she wondered if it was because he was human then, or if the war had too many bad memories. She fingered the cross that he'd given her. "You weren't anywhere near here then, right?" she asked."

"No, I was in France, further south." He felt her trepidation, and smiled. "That was a different place and I'm happy to be here with you now."

Beth smiled in contentment and sipped her drink.

Just then, Simone breezed in from her shopping trip. This time she had several small bags. "Hi, you guys," she said cheerily.

Beth sat up and eyed the bags. "What did you get?" she asked.

"A few things," Simone said, sitting down next to Beth. "I wanted to get gifts for our wedding party."

Both Mick and Beth realized they hadn't thought of that, and Beth said, "I totally forgot. I'd better get some shopping done myself."

"No need. I figured these could be from both of us."

"All right," Beth commented. "Just let us know our half."

"Right." Simone started to take things out to show them. "I got a Versace scarf for Sofia and a gold bracelet for Megan."

"Gold?" Mick asked. "Does that compare with a scarf?"

Both women looked at him frowning. "They cost about the same," Simone said, smirking. Men were so clueless.

"Oh," Mick responded, realizing he was out of his depth.

Beth admired the scarf and bracelet while Simone dug out two other boxes. "These are Rolex's for Ben and Ewan."

She handed them to Mick, figuring he'd know about men's watches.

"They're very nice," he admitted.

"Good, I'm glad you approve," Simone replied.

"Thanks for getting these," Beth said. "With all that was going on, I glad you remembered."

Simone turned to Mick. "We should have given them the gifts before the wedding, but Josef thought we could bring them something back from Europe."

They heard a car door slam and Josef came into the room. He looked pleased that everyone was gathered in the great room.

"Hi, babe." Simone went over and gave him a hug.

"Hi, did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, we did some skiing," Mick said.

"Good," Josef said, loosening his tie. "I had some interesting meetings, but I'm ready to hit the slopes. How about you, honey?" He asked Simone.

"All I did was shopping. I'll show you what I got later."

"I found out one of the resorts has night skiing, so I'd like to get out there. Are you all coming?"

Beth glanced at Mick, and he replied, "We were out most of the afternoon, and Beth banged up her knee."

Josef and Simone looked concerned.

"It's okay now, but I think I'll take a pass on tonight," Beth said.

"I'd like to get some skiing in; I need the stress relief after dealing with those sharks all day."

Simone whispered in his ear, "I'll give you some stress relief later."

"I'll count on that." Josef smiled wolfishly. "But we came to ski and I want to see if I remember how."

"You guys go on," Mick said. "Tomorrow's your last day at the conference, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have an afternoon session and then it's done."

"C'mon, handsome. Let's get changed and we can get some runs in before they close."

Josef and Simone went to change and Mick poured his wife another drink. "It looks like we have the place to ourselves for a while. Any ideas how to occupy our time?"

Beth pulled him down to her, and sighed in his ear. "Oh yeah, lots of ideas, Mr. St. John."

"Tell me more, Mrs. St. John."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance put down the telephone with satisfaction. Dr. Bernard had completed the compound for the spurious cure, and now it was time to implement the second part of his plan.

His friends in America had confirmed that Josef Kostan and Mick St. John had gotten married in a double ceremony, but didn't know where. He growled to himself. He was sure Coraline knew, but she wouldn't help her own family. He would make sure she paid for that betrayal.

Fortunately, a different contact found out that Kostan would be attending a financial conference in Geneva. Kostan was there now and would be in the area for another week. Lance was delighted that his enemy was within his grasp. He knew several vampires in Switzerland who owed him favors, so he was confident that he could find out where Kostan was staying. He picked up the phone and started to make some calls. He was certain that revenge would be his soon.

TBC

_**A short chapter, but more is coming. Our vamps are having a nice honeymoon, but we know Lance is onto Josef and determined to cause trouble. Next, Lance's scheme takes shape and who will suffer?**_

_**Thanks for your reviews and comments!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I appreciate all of you who read and review. It keeps me writing for all the ML lovers out there. Now, Lance unfolds his plan~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 17

Dr. Baptiste Bernard paced in his laboratory in Lausanne, Switzerland. He was expecting is patron, Monsieur Duvall any moment. He had manufactured the compound that Duvall wanted, but wasn't sure why it was needed. He was anxious to get started on his new project, but Duvall was adamant that he needed the false cure.

The door opened, and an impeccably dressed Lance Duvall came in. "Ah, _Docteur_, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Bernard inclined his head in a slight bow. "It is of no consequence, _Monseigneur_. I have the compound as you requested." Bernard held out a large vial of a dark liquid.

"So this is it?" Lance examined the glass in Bernard's hand.

"_Oui." _

"How can it be administered?"

Bernard was uncomfortable. The compound was dangerous and poisonous to vampires. "It can be placed into blood that is ingested or injected. It has no discernible taste. It could also be thickened into paste and put into an open wound."

"Hmmm," lance said, quite satisfied. "How long is it effective?"

"It has no expiration once it's made. But, Monseigneur, it is a very lethal drug to vampires. Why would it be needed?"

Lance walked around the immaculate laboratory. "Let's just say I have some scores to settle and your discovery will help me do so."

Bernard was a scientist, but also a realist. He knew he was being asked to use his formula in an unethical way. "These vampires, they are your enemies?"

"_Oui_," Lance said, shortly. "They have worked against _ma famille_ and have caused us financial hardship and loss of prestige."

"Ah, I see," Bernard said. He could understand how his patron would want to eliminate any threats to his power. "May I ask what you plan to do, _Monseigneur_?"

Lance looked smug as he answered. "I will have this compound introduced into their blood supply and then they will suffer."

"_Oui._ May I make a small suggestion?" Since Duvall had already made up his mind, Bernard knew he needed to go along with it. There could be some value for him.

"What are your thoughts?" Lance asked.

"It would seem that such an opportunity should not go to waste for either of us." Bernard said.

"You intrigue me, _docteur._ Tell me more….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow was like powdered diamonds when the four vampires came off the last run of the night. They had been in Switzerland for almost a week and Beth was feeling much more confident about her skiing. The cold was exhilarating and they stripped off their skis and climbed into the van for the ride back to their borrowed chalet.

"You did great, Beth," Simone exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't fall once this time," she said, her eyes shining.

"I knew you could do it, sweetheart," Mick said.

"So Josef, when did you learn to ski?" Beth asked.

"Oh, here and there. I spent a lot of time in Europe and sometimes skiing was the only way to get around."

"Hmmmm," Simone said, as she looked at Josef. "There's still a lot I don't know about you, husband."

Josef put his arm around her, "You have lots of time to find out," he said with a leer."

Mick rolled his eyes. "Save that for later, we're almost home."

It was close to midnight and they all had a drink of blood in front of the fireplace. "I'm glad I'm a vampire," Simone said. "Otherwise I'd be so sore I wouldn't be able to ski or go shopping, or anything else." She gave Josef a meaningful look.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mick asked.

Beth and Josef exchanged glances. "Um, I afraid Beth and I have to do a little work," Josef responded.

Mick and Simone looked at their respective spouses. "What do you have to do?" Simone asked.

"It's really not that much—" Beth started, only to be interrupted by Josef.

"Beth and I talked a couple of months ago, and she thought we could expand the donation center idea to Europe."

"I guess they have a pretty organized set up in Geneva, but not in other large cities with populations of vamps," Beth said, enthusiastically.

"I ran it by some of the vampires at the conference and they think it's a money-making idea. We just need to work out a quick preliminary plan to send to them." Josef glanced at Beth. "Sorry to disrupt everyone's plans.

Mick knew he should be annoyed, but seeing Beth's excitement, his irritation fled.

"It won't take long," Beth assured him. "Why don't you and Simone go and do a few runs tomorrow afternoon. By the time you get back we can have some dinner and go out later."

Mick turned to Simone. "Okay. I think I might be able to manage an expert trail without running into a tree."

"Why not," Simone laughed. "It's for sure we'll get ignored if we stay around here while they're trying to work."

The next afternoon, Mick and Simone were ready to leave for the slopes. They found Josef and Beth with their heads together over the computer screen, intently reading a document.

Just then, the servant came into the room with an insulated carafe of blood. "Some refreshment, madam? It was just delivered a few minutes ago."

Beth smelled the blood and was a little hungry. She asked Mick and Simone, "Do you want to feed before you go?"

Simone shook her head. "No, I'm good. Mick?"

"I'm fine. We'll get something when we get back."

Okay, you guys have fun, Beth said, her eyes returning to the computer.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Josef actually disengaged from the document long enough to smile at Simone.

"C'mon, Mick," Simone said, taking his arm and leading him into the cold, snowy afternoon. The shuttle van was there, and Mick noted absently there was an ambulance parked down the block with the hood up, and someone tinkering with the engine. Mick and Simone stashed their skis and the van sped away, toward the mountain.

Inside, Josef sent off a couple of texts while Beth was editing the proposal. The scent of the blood reminded her of her hunger, and she got up and poured a glass. "Do you want some?" she asked Josef.

"Sure." He held out his hand and she handed him her glass and poured another. They both drank quickly as they wanted to get back to their project. Beth had barely put down the empty tumbler when an excruciating pain ripped through her. It started at her feet and moved rapidly up her body, paralyzing her with agony. She looked over a Josef, and his eyes were closed and jaw clenched as he held his middle, toppling off the chair to the floor. Beth felt herself losing consciousness and hit the table, spilling what was left of the carafe of blood over the fine carpet.

When she came around, she was on the floor, but it seemed her sight was dimmed, and she couldn't smell anything, either. She wasn't able to lift her head, but saw feet come rushing into the room.

"Monsieur, madam! What is wrong?" the servant asked in horror. He'd been around vampires many years and had never known one to be ill.

Beth tried to talk, "Call my husband….." she rasped, unable to say more. Everything was a haze of torment.

Vaguely, she heard the house staff speaking in rapid French. She tried to reach out to Josef, but every movement brought more torment. Time seemed to stop; the only reality was the constant blazing pain that radiated through her body. She felt hands holding her, and she was laid out on a bed that moved. Her stomach rebelled and the nausea was overwhelming. She drifted in and out of consciousness, welcoming the blackness that took away the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After several hours of good skiing, Simone and Mick got in the van to head back to the chalet. Simone joked that Mick could probably surpass Josef on the expert runs. They entered the chalet to find the house staff in the great room, and Mick could feel their upset and concern.

"Oh, monsieur," the butler said. "Such a tragedy."

Mick felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in alarm, and knew there was something very wrong.

"What's happened?" he said, sharply.

"Monsieur Kostan and Madam St. John were taken ill suddenly."

Simone grabbed the butler's arms. She tried to be careful, he was human and she asked urgently, "Where are they?"

"They were taken ill, suddenly, we don't know why."

Simone released the hapless man, and looked at Mick.

"Where are they?"

"We didn't know what to do," the butler said, wringing his hands. "Rene saw an ambulance down the road and we called the _docteur_ that was there to come help."

"Were they vampires? Mick asked sharply.

I don't know, monsieur, we were so concerned," the man said, his English becoming more difficult to understand.

"Where did they take them?" Simone asked, her eyes blazing.

"The _docteur_ said to Clinique Generale Beaulieu. It is down in the city. They left this card for you." The frightened man handed Mick a card.

Mick looked at it and bowed his head in grief and anger.

Simone noticed and said sharply, "What is it, Mick?"

He handed her the card that had _'Lance Duvall, Marquis de Rambouillet'_ printed on it.

Simone put her hand to her mouth and whispered in terror. "What should we do?

Mick's panic for Beth and Josef almost brought him to his knees, but he knew any weakness now could cost his wife and his friend their lives. He didn't look at Simone, but rather the human who stood before him. He allowed his investigator to kick in, pushing his fears aside. The human was in frenzy and Mick knew the servant was the only one who could help him find their loved ones.

"Be calm," Mick said in a soothing voice. "Please tell me everything that happened. Take your time."

The butler took a breath, and said, "You and madam had only left a few minutes when we heard a loud crash. We came in and Madam St. John and Monsieur Kostan were on the floor in obvious distress."

Mick looked around the room and saw the carpet covered with blood. "What happened then?" He asked in a moderate tone.

"Both of them seemed to be very ill and they were not conscious." The butler looked up at Mick. "Our master is in South Africa now and we have never seen your kind ill in any way. We didn't know what to do." He turned slightly to another human servant standing behind him. "Rene saw there was an ambulance out in the road and called to them to come and help."

Mick growled. "You didn't think to call the Cleaners here in Geneva?"

The butler shrank into himself. "_Non,_ monsieur. I am sorry, we did what we thought was best."

Mick turned from the humans, so he wouldn't betray his fury. Simone looked at Mick and he could feel her fear. "What should we do?" she asked in the vampire undertone.

Mick looked at the humans, who were all upset and he couldn't be angry at them. They were absolutely loyal to their employer and obviously overwhelmed at the emergency.

He pulled himself together, trying to block out his fear for Beth. "Please call the clinic to see if they are indeed there. I don't have enough French for that. Let me know what they say."

The butler sighed in relief. "Please, monsieur let me know if there is anything else we can do to assist you." He and the other staff left the room quickly.

When they were gone, Simone said, "What if they're not there?"

"Then I'm afraid Lance has them."

Simone sat down quickly, staring at the blood-soaked rug.

Mick paced up and down, reminiscent of Josef and started talking out loud. "We're in a strange country where we don't know the language well. We don't know if we can trust the Cleaners, they may be working with Duvall." He looked down at the bloody carpet. "I need to get that blood analyzed and find out where it came from." After a few moments, he dragged his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"_Hello?"_ a sleepy voice answered.

"James? This is St. John. Josef and Beth are in trouble. I want you to get half a dozen of your guys and get to Geneva as soon as you can."

"_What's wrong?"_ James voice came across, awake now.

"They've been taken and I don't know who's behind it. I can't trust anyone here."

"_I'm on it. I'll let you know our plans and when we'll arrive." _

"Good." Mick said, shortly and ended the call. Then he kicked himself for not doing this sooner. He concentrated and sniffed deeply, trying to see what had happened. He saw Beth pouring the blood from the pitcher and handing a glass to Josef, then drinking one herself. Right after, they both collapsed. Mick saw the servants running in, and soon two men in white coats were there. One of the men was tall, with graying hair and the other was shorter. Neither one was Lance. Now that he was concentrating, he could tell they were both vampires. _Damn,_ he thought.

He turned to Simone who was still sitting in shock. "They drank blood from the container that was brought in when we left. Right after, they both went down. The servants call brought in two guys who were vamps."

Simone was petrified in fear for Josef, but she took her cue from Mick's attitude. She needed to find Josef and falling apart wouldn't help.

"If it's Lance, we must find him. Maybe he'll contact us for ransom."

"I hope so—"

The butler came in, interrupting. "I'm sorry monsieur, I called the Clinique and they are not there."

Mick nodded grimly. He didn't expect they would be. He gestured at the floor. "I have to get this blood analyzed. I think it was poisoned."

"_Oh non, empoisonné?"_

"Yes. Where did you get the blood?"

"From our usual supplier, monsieur."

"I want to talk to them, can you arrange that?"

"_Oui, d'accord._ I will have them here as soon as may be."

Mick's cell rang. He saw it was James. "Yes?"

"_I've arranged for the company jet to take us to LaGuardia, and then a chartered a 737 to get us to Geneva. Do I need authorization?"_

Simone heard the conversation, and took the phone from Mick. "This is Mrs. Kostan. Use whatever resources you need to get here," she said in a steely tone.

She handed the phone back to Mick. "James," he continued, "I can't trust anyone here, not even the Cleaners. I think we're dealing with vampires, so bring any weapons you think you need. Make sure customs doesn't have a problem with that."

"_Right. We'll pack everything to pass through, we've done it before. Is there anything new?"_

Mick rubbed his face, and answered, "Nothing yet. Call me when you get here."

"_I will. We'll be there in about fourteen hours. Be careful."_ The call ended, and Mick looked at Simone who was clutching a pillow from the sofa to her. He knew she heard the conversation, but said, "James is coming."

"That's good." She said, tears staining her cheeks.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Mick said, hoping it was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke, and her body felt like it had been beaten with baseball bats. Every move was misery and all her senses were dimmed. She looked around and saw she was in a small room, on a cot. She almost cried when she saw Josef across a few feet away from her, also lying on a bed. He was motionless, but moaning and she heaved a sigh of relief that he was still alive.

She rolled off the cot carefully, her nausea returning. It took all her strength to crawl across the floor to look at Josef. Putting her hands around his face, she whispered, "Josef, can you hear me?"

He was unresponsive and her fear increased. What had happened, where were they? She crawled back to her cot and pulled the blanket off to lay it on the floor in front of Josef. She still felt like all her senses were blurred. Like she was human. Her fear ratcheted up a notch. _How could that be?_ Under the pain, she felt cold and hungry, and the thought of blood made her sick. What had happened to them? Exhaustion fell over her mind and she couldn't think coherently. She only knew she had to protect her friend as best she could. If anyone came for them, she'd be damned if she'd let them hurt him. Beth spared a moment's thought for Mick. She had no hope he could find them, and the pain she was feeling exhausted her. She'd think about Mick later. Her love for him was the only thing that kept her from succumbing to despair and desire to give up.

TBC

_**It looks Beth and Josef are in a pretty tight spot. But Lance hasn't much experience with a determined American woman. Next, what will Mick and Simone do, and what will happen with Beth and Josef? Thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, including the guests, since I can't respond to your reviews. Now Beth tries to find out what's going on. **_

Chapter 18

It had been three days of waiting to hear something about Josef and Beth, but there had been no contact and no ransom demands.

Mick called Ewan in Los Angeles and apprised him of the situation. Ewan said he would tell the Cleaners to tighten security around town in case this wasn't directed only at Josef.

Mick picked up James and his crew at the Geneva airport, and since they were flying on a private jet, they were able to get their gear through customs without problems. Mick was surprised to see Rider, who carried computers and technical equipment with him. He was glad James thought to bring him, knowing the techie genius could be useful. The first thing Rider did was put a tap on both Mick and Simone's mobile phones in case any ransom calls came in. The chalet had extra freezers in the basement and the human staff went out of their way to provide excellent service.

Mick had questioned Pierre, the butler, on where he obtained the tainted blood. It had come from their usual supplier and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Lucas, one of Josef's security forces spoke French fluently, so he, Mick and James questioned the manager of the donation facility. He told them that their regular delivery man hadn't shown up for work, so they got a driver from an agency. The manager assured them that the driver did not know what he was delivering. The regular driver had returned and the substitute was no longer working for the center. The manager promised to get them information on the substitute driver immediately. He also said he would be delivering their blood personally to ensure it was safe.

Both Simone and Mick were haggard from lack of sleep and eating. As every hour passed, he had less hope that he could find Beth and Josef alive. Simone roamed through the chalet silently, her anguish mirroring Mick's.

Rider had set up his equipment in one of the spare bedrooms and had hacked into the street surveillance around the area.

He called Mick and Simone into the room. "I got a look at the ambulance. They don't have as many cameras over here as we do in LA, but this shows them leaving the road outside and the next thing they're getting on the highway." He pulled up a map of the area around Lake Geneva. "It looks like they're going north around the lake."

"What are the nearest cities? Can you search any cameras they have there?"

"I can try. They're all their own municipalities, so I have to get into them one by one. It may take a few hours."

"Do it," Mick said. It was the only lead they had. He hated being this helpless, afraid for Beth and not being able to do anything to help her.

He stared out the window and a thought came to him. Figuring the time distance to Los Angeles, he dialed his phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Coraline, it's Mick."

Thousands of miles away, Coraline burst with happiness to hear from him. She answered pleasantly, trying not to gush. _"How are you?"_

"Not good," Mick said, his words clipped. "Beth and Josef have been taken, and I think Lance is responsible."

It took her a moment to register what he said. _So Lance really did something_, she thought. Could the upstart blonde be out of Mick's life?

"_What happened?"_ she asked, with convincing sincerity.

"They were poisoned with tainted blood and kidnapped. We found Lance's calling card in the room. Do you know where he is?"

Coraline answered honestly, _"I don't know, Mick. Lance is very upset with me. I've kept in contact with him occasionally, but I haven't talked to him recently."_ Coraline wasn't about to tell Mick she knew her brother was out to get Josef_. "Where are you?"_ she asked.

Mick growled with frustration. "We're in Geneva on a skiing trip." Mick didn't want to talk to Coraline about his marriage. "Josef, Simone, Beth and I have been here about 8 days."

"_Oh Mick, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_ Coraline kept her voice neutral.

"Can you find out what Lance has been doing?"

She paused a moment. _"I—I can try. Perhaps my brother Henri can tell me. He's the only one who's not afraid to talk to me now,"_ Coraline said, depreciatingly.

Mick scrubbed his hand down his face. Calling Coraline was desperation, but he had to use what resources he had. "If you could find anything that would help, I'd be grateful."

"_Of course, Mick. Are you all right?"_

"I'm…..it's been hard and I don't know where to find them."

"_I'm so sorry. If it would help, I'd come over, but I still can't leave LA."_

Mick remembered her involvement with the murder investigation and felt a moment's guilt. "I forgot. Have you been cleared? What does Ben say?"

Gratified that Mick was concerned, she said, _"They identified the man we saw at the bar and his DNA matched what they found on William. I've been cleared, but they haven't returned my computer or phone yet. Ben says I should get them back in the next couple of days, and that I shouldn't leave the city."_

"That's good. I'm glad you're safe," he said. "Ben's a good guy to have in your corner."

"_Yes, he's been so helpful,"_ Coraline said, meaning it. _"I'll call Henri and see if I can find out anything."_

"Let me know right away, okay?" Mick said. "Thanks, Coraline."

"_Of course,"_ she replied. She hung up, and sat in her hotel room, hugging herself. If Beth was truly dead, then Mick would turn to her for consolation. She didn't want to lie to Mick, so she decided to call Henri, but she didn't have to tell Mick if her favorite brother had any answers.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The room continued to be cold, and Beth lay on the floor next to Josef. She could barely feel the discomfort of sleeping on the floor over the pain that racked her body. The burning agony was within her and she felt like she was dying. Tears ran down her face when she thought she wouldn't see Mick again. She lifted herself up to look at Josef. He was still, and wasn't even moaning as he had been before. She raised her arm to shake him, but he didn't respond. What if he was really dead?

The door rattled, then unlocked and two men came into the room. She blearily looked at them. "Who are you?" she croaked, her voice unsteady.

The taller, gray-haired man said to the other, "Make a note that the younger vampire is conscious and able to speak."

He looked her over and sniffed. "You are less than 5 years old, yes?" he asked in accented English.

"What do you want," Beth said, halfway sitting up.

"And, she is not so incapacitated as the older vampire."

"Why did you do this to us?" she whispered.

From behind the two white-coated men, another man appeared, dressed in black, his face curled in a horrific grin. "I'm pleased to meet you again, Ms. Turner, or should I say, Mrs. St. John, although in not so pleasant circumstances for you."

Beth saw the black eye and feral countenance. "Lance," she breathed.

"Yes," he said, stepping into the room. "I'm just sorry your husband and Kostan's woman didn't consume the special blood we provided."

"What—what did you do?"

Lance grinned. "You've been given the cure. You are now mortal, at least for a time. Unfortunately, Dr. Bernard here couldn't make it work properly so you will suffer continuous pain before you die. I wanted to leave you for your husband to find, but _le Docteur_ wanted to study how it would affect you. I had hoped all of you would be stricken, but we did what we could." Lance gave a Gallic shrug.

Beth fell back down to the floor, unable to sit any longer. The tall man came over with a needle. She couldn't fight him and he drew a small amount of her blood, then leaned over, grabbing Josef's unresponsive arm and took some of his.

"Is there anything else, _Monseignor_?" Bernard asked Lance.

"_Non, mon ami_. I will return to Paris. Let me know when they are dead, _d'accord?_"

"_Oui."_

As they walked out, Beth gathered all her strength and cried, "Lance, you bastard, Mick will get you. He'll get you even if we're dead."

"Of course, _cherie_," Lance laughed as he shut the door. The effort had exhausted her, and she lost consciousness again.

Lance and Bernard left the closed room and walked up the stairs. Beth and Josef were lodged in a warehouse basement, next door to the doctor's laboratory. He kept the warehouse for storage and to house any subjects he had for his experiments. It had the convenience of an incinerator, so disposal of his failures posed no difficulty.

"I'm pleased, _Monsieur le Docteur_," Lance said genially. "I wasn't sure having the ambulance outside their residence would work, but it was satisfying to see them in pain. Too bad Kostan is too far gone for him to know what has happened."

Bernard nodded. "I will check on them in a day or so. I do not expect their blood will tell me very much, but perhaps someday I will be able to reproduce your cure."

They paused at the door to the laboratory. Lance took out an envelope from his jacket. "Here is the endowment for your next project. Notify me when they die and you have disposed of the _detritus._"

"_Oui, Monseignor. Adieu."_

Beth didn't know how much time had passed; she was still falling in and out of consciousness. The door opened, letting light into the small room where Beth and Josef were prisoners. The pain was a constant passenger that Beth had learned to live with minute-by-minute. If she kept still she could keep it at bay, but her bouts of unconsciousness were increasing. She knew she was dying.

The doctor in a white coat came in with a tray. He put it down on the cot across from Josef. Beth was still on the floor protecting her friend. She glared at the vampire blearily.

"How is your pain, madam? On a scale of one to ten, please."

"None of your damned business," Beth spit out.

"I find it most interesting that you are coherent." He grabbed her arm and drew blood, before leaning over and taking some from Josef. Beth's anguish over her friend had grown, since he had become completely unresponsive and he was still all the time. She feared he was dead.

"Why are you doing this?"

The doctor was labeling the blood samples and didn't answer her.

"If we're dying, just let me call my husband. All I want is to see him once."

The doctor looked down at them, a moment's pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, madam. I need to find out how you are responding to the drug. It is for my research."

Beth wanted to scream and rip his eyes out. She couldn't die without seeing him. She couldn't bear to think of what would happen to Mick without her—or Josef.

"I'll be back in 48 hours." Dr. Bernard frowned. "This is taking longer than I had anticipated." He picked up the tray and left the room, locking the door.

Beth fell back; the effort of speaking was exhausting. She drifted off into the blackness again.

Sometime later, Beth suddenly woke, feeling her senses had returned. She was hungry, hungry for blood.

Weak, but clear-headed, she turned to see Josef on his cot. She smelled his humanity and heard his heartbeat.

Her fangs descended, but she pulled back, remembering that Josef was sick and his blood was poisoned. She moved over to the empty cot and sat on it, trying to get her bearings.

_What had happened?_ She realized she'd been human for the last few days and now she was a vampire again. Had she died and been transformed back, like Coraline when she'd staked her? Beth shook off her confusion, and saw this was an opportunity to escape. Josef was comatose but she knew he lived because she could hear his heartbeat. Would he come out of this as well? She didn't know, but she had to get them out of here.

With her vampire senses returned, Beth looked around the room. The door had a regular doorknob and an old-fashioned lock. _They probably didn't think they needed anything else,_ she thought. She crept to the door, and turned the knob. It was indeed locked, but it was a flimsy door. She figured she could break it with her vampire strength, but she didn't know if there was anyone outside that could hear.

Beth looked around the room. It was bare except for the cots. They were mattresses on top of metal bedsteads. She moved the thin cushion from her bed and saw they were held up by wire supports. Using her strength, she broke off some of the thin wire, bending it until it broke in to pieces. She straightened two lengths, and went to the door. It was dark, but with her vampire senses restored, she didn't need any light. Her hands were shaking, and after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the satisfying click of the lock giving way.

Taking a moment to center herself, Beth opened the door. She peered out of the room, and saw what looked like a warehouse, full of boxes and equipment. Her keen hearing didn't detect any movement, and she went fully out of the room. Sniffing the air, she could only smell one or two vamps, but the scent was faint and at least a day old.

She hated to leave Josef, but she had to find a way out of the building. She was too weak to go at vampire speed, but she checked the area as fast as she could. There was a door marked _sortie_ that was unlocked. With a burst of triumph, she went back to get Josef.

She hoped she could carry him, and pulled him onto her shoulder. He moaned and she could still hear his heartbeat, but blocked it out. Now she knew what Gerald Stofsky meant so long ago when he told them about his bloodlust. She ignored it and carried Josef as best she could toward the door. It opened onto an alley. In the distance she could hear street noises and the sounds of cars. It was close to dark, and Beth was glad, as she didn't think she could tolerate any sunlight.

When she got nearer to the busy street, she found a darkened doorway. She lowered Josef into it, concealing him in the shadows. The effort had fatigued her, and she rested for a few minutes, then got up and dusted off her clothes. She had to find a telephone. She marshaled her energy and walked toward the entrance of the alley, onto the street. It seemed to be a warehouse district, with few pedestrians. Finally, she saw a well-dressed man coming toward her. She put on her best smile, blocking out his heartbeat and the smell of his blood.

"_Monsieur_, do you have a phone? _Avez-vous un téléphone?"_

"_Oui, Mademoiselle_. May I be of service, are you indisposed?" The man looked concerned.

Beth realized she must look like hell, but smiled at him. "I need to call my husband. I lost my telephone and he doesn't know where I am."

The man produced his cell phone and gave it to Beth. She quickly dialed Mick's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mick, it's me," Beth said with relief.

"_Beth, where are you, are you all right?"_

She spoke quickly in the vampire undertone. "I think I'm in a place called Lausanne. Josef is very sick, and I'm afraid they'll catch us again."

Pushing aside his elation that she was alive, Mick said, _"Where are you calling from."_

"_I borrowed a phone for a minute. Can you track it?"_

"Yes, of course. Stay exactly where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_All right. We're back in an alley off the road. Get here soon, please,"_ her voice cracked.

"I'm coming, baby. I love you."

Beth closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sound of Mick's voice. The man watched her with growing concern. "_Mademoiselle,_ are you all right?"

Beth made the effort to stand straighter and smiled, handing him his phone. "I have a migraine, _un mal de tête_."

"Ah, _oui, ma mere_ suffers greatly. Is your _époux_ coming?"

"_Oui, merci, monsieur_. Thank you for your help."

"I would stay with you, but I must get home."

The man's heartbeat rang in her ears and she needed him to leave before she lost control. "That isn't necessary; my husband will be here shortly. Thank you for your kindness."

He nodded, and went down the street. Relieved, Beth went to find Josef and wait for Mick.

TBC

_**It looks like Beth was able to get them out, and Mick is on the way. Next, will Josef recover, and what will Mick do about the doctor? Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks to all of you who read or reviewed, I appreciate it! Now some answers about what happened to Beth and Josef~~~~~**_

Chapter 19

Mick ran into the room where Rider had his equipment. The techie vampire looked up at him.

"I just got a call from Beth. Can you find out where it was from?" Mick knew Rider had a tracer on his phone.

Rider didn't respond, but attacked his keyboard. After a moment, he said, "It came from Lausanne, at Avenue de Sévelin and Avenue de Tivoli."

"C'mon, I'll get the guys, let's roll."

Mick found Simone and they made sure they had a cooler of blood and they were on the road in five minutes. Lucas drove the SUV since he could read French, and Rider manned the GPS. James and three of his security team came with them, leaving two to guard the chalet.

Mick told them Beth had escaped with Josef, but she was afraid the kidnappers would be after them.

"How is Josef? Did she say?" Simone asked, fearfully.

Mick shook his head. "She said he was very sick."

Simone tried not to cry as they drove through the darkness toward Lausanne.

In the alley, Beth held Josef, trying to keep him warm. She didn't have any body heat and she wasn't wearing a jacket. The chill air felt good to her, but Josef was shivering and had an occasional tremor. Beth kept on the alert, even though her need for blood kept clawing at her. She tried to ignore Josef's heartbeat, and she hummed and sang old songs softly, to distract herself. Her mother had loved the Beatles, and she knew most of the tunes by heart. She was in the middle of Yellow Submarine, when Josef said weakly, "I always hated that song."

"Josef!" Beth exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

"Of course not, Blondie. You're singing crappy songs in my ear," he responded, faintly.

She hugged him tighter, tears running down her face. "Can you move?"

She felt him shift, slightly. "No," he whispered, "I feel like I'm…paralyzed…everything is dim. The pain…." he trailed off.

She could tell talking exhausted him, and said, "That's how I felt, and but you'll be okay. She hoped it was true. She waited for him to answer, but Josef had sunk back into unconsciousness.

Hanging onto the fact that Josef had woken up, she kept watch, trusting that Mick would get to them soon.

Mick stared out into the blackness of the highway between Geneva and Lausanne. Rider was on his tablet and had a satellite view of where they were headed. Lucas slowed down when they reached the city.

"Turn here," Rider said. "They're down by the railroad tracks."

The SUV went through the traffic and finally came to the destination Rider had programmed. Mick jumped out of the car.

She had said she was in an alley and Mick sniffed, carefully walking up the darkened space between the buildings. Finally, he scented Beth. He ran to her, and she looked up; her face brightened when she saw him. "Mick," she whispered, her voice breaking.

He didn't grab her, as she was holding Josef. "We're here, sweetheart. It will be okay."

She looked down at Josef, who was still unconscious. "He's so sick."

Simone came upon them and cried, "Josef!" Her terror increased when she saw he was unresponsive. "Oh, what's wrong with him?"

James had called the other vampires from the car. They gently carried Josef and placed him on the back seat of the SUV. Mick picked up Beth, and she clung to him. He frowned as he could tell her scent was not the same. They settled into the vehicle and Lucas got them back on the highway to Geneva.

Beth was sobbing, and now that she knew they were safe, it seemed all her bravery fled. She was shaking as Mick held her soothingly. He smoothed her unruly blond locks and asked, "Do you need some blood?"

"I—I think so."

One of the team got out a bag of fresh blood and gave it to Mick. "Here, honey, drink this."

Beth drank avidly, but in a few minutes she felt sick again, and said sharply, "Stop the car."

Lucas pulled off the highway, and Beth opened the door, stumbling out into the snow-covered weeds beside the road and vomited. Mick held back her hair, and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," she gasped when she was done.

"It's all right, Beth," he responded, but he was worried. _Why was she unable to drink the blood?_

They got back into the car, and someone handed her a cloth to wipe her face.

"Do you feel any better?

"No, I want the blood, but it's making me feel sick."

Now Mick was really worried. _What had the poison done to them?_

Beth continued, "I think I was human again for a short time, but it wasn't like you. I couldn't move and the pain was horrible."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mick asked, and the other security vampires listened closely.

Beth described what had transpired in the room, with Lance and the doctor who came and took their blood.

Mick growled audibly. "So it was Lance behind this."

Beth nodded. "He's working with the doctor."

Mick turned to Rider. "Find out everything you can about this Dr. Bernard. Once he finds out Beth and Josef are gone, he'll disappear." Mick's voice became cold, "I want his head."

Rider nodded and applied himself to his computer. They finally reached the chalet near Geneva and moved Josef inside. Simone had been quiet during the ride, just holding Josef and hoping he would wake up.

"What should we do with Josef? Should he be in a freezer?" Simone asked.

Beth was feeling less shaky, and said, "As long as he's got a heartbeat he's human for now. We need to keep him warm and hope he'll revert. I'm sure that's what happened to me."

"But you couldn't keep the blood down," Simone commented.

"I know, but I'm still hungry for it."

"Maybe an IV transfusion would help. It would go straight into your system," Simone suggested.

"We could try," Mick said.

The vamps carried Josef to one of the human bedrooms, and Simone followed. Mick turned to the butler, who was relieved his guests were all back safely.

"Pierre, does your master have any medical equipment here, such as IV needles and tubing."

Pierre looked puzzled, but Lucas translated quickly.

"Oh, _oui, monsieur_, we keep such things in case of injuries, but they haven't been used in a long time."

Mick said, Lucas, "Could you go with him and see if there's anything we can use for transfusions? We have the blood bags and if there is sterile tubing and needles we can do this."

Lucas and Pierre quickly went to the lower levels. Mick hadn't let go of his Beth the whole time, and now put both arms around her, holding her close. "I was so afraid I'd lost you, lost you again," he said, into her hair.

She breathed in his scent and it calmed her. She didn't feel quite right, but at least she was back with Mick. "I kept thinking of you the whole time," she said, her voice muffled into his shirt. "I felt sick, but I was conscious more than Josef. The doctor said it was maybe because I haven't been a vampire that long."

Mick clenched his fists at the thought of the doctor and the torture he put Beth and Josef through. He vowed this doctor would never hurt another vampire.

Lucas came up the stairs. "We're set, Mick."

He pulled back from Beth. "Do you want to try? We can see if an IV will be better than drinking."

She nodded, and they went to the basement. It was wood-paneled and comfortable. There was a small bed, with the IV equipment next to it. Beth lay down and Mick looked at her. "I know how to do this, don't worry."

"Okay, Mr. Medic," she smiled for the first time in a while. "Let's see if you remember."

He gave her that lopsided grin she loved, and proceeded to insert the needle into her arm. Taping it down, he started the blood flow.

Beth closed her eyes as she felt the nourishment flood her body.

"Are you getting sick?" Mick asked, concerned.

"No. It feels—I feel better, just tired," she said closing her eyes.

Mick was relieved, and hoped that Beth's condition would improve with the infusion. Her shaking seemed to have stopped.

"Can you rest a while? I'm going to check on Josef." She barely nodded. He said to Pierre, "Could you stay down here with her? Let me know if there's any change."

"Of course, _monsieur_," the butler said, and sat down near the cot.

Mick and Lucas went upstairs, and Mick went into the bedroom where Josef was wrapped in blankets on the bed. He was having tremors much like Beth, and gave an occasional moan. Simone was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

"What's wrong with him, Mick?" She turned to face to him.

Mick shook his head. "I don't know. He still has a heartbeat, although you can hear it's slow. Beth said she was in and out of consciousness and then she woke up and was vampire again. I hope that will happen to Josef, but we can't be sure."

"But Beth came out of it, right?" Simone said, hopefully.

"Yes, but she thinks maybe it's because she hasn't been a vampire for very long. Josef's old and it may take him a while." Mick didn't want to voice his fear that Josef might not make the transition.

Simone looked at her wedding ring, as she kept her hand in Josef's. "He's got to be all right," she stared at her husband, willing him to come back to her.

"All we can do is wait."

Simone remembered to ask, "How's Beth?"

"She's taking the blood by IV and it seems to be helping. I'm going to go check on her."

He put his hand on Simone's shoulder. "Josef's a fighter. He didn't make 400 years by being a pussy."

Simone gave Mick a grateful smile and returned her attention to Josef.

Mick slipped out of the room and saw Rider coming to him, his expression grim.

"I found the doctor. He's in Lausanne, and he works for anyone who'll pay him."

Mick's eyes went crystal, and his fangs showed. "Do you have the address?"

Rider's face mirrored his own. "Yes, his lab is in the warehouse district near the lake."

"Good." Mick turned, about to call James.

"Mick," Rider said, still vamped out. "I want to come."

"You sure?" Mick said, his face returning to normal.

"Yeah. Even if I can't fight, I want to get all his computers so they won't be able to use his research and do this to anyone else."

Mick nodded. He couldn't deny Rider his chance at revenge, and he knew the tech was devoted to Josef.

The group met and went over the plan to take out the doctor and any of his staff. Mick decided they would go right away, as he wanted to catch the doctor at the lab, rather than try to find out where he lived. They still had six hours of darkness, and it was only a little over an hour to Lausanne.

Mick went down to check on Beth, and found her sleeping. Her scent was almost normal, and he was grateful the transfusions seemed to be working. Pierre was dozing, but Mick left him alone. They were going to leave one of the security guards upstairs in case anything happened.

James had gassed up the SUV and loaded the weapons inside.

"Are we ready?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, anytime. Ray is pissed he doesn't get to go, but he's the newest hire, so seniority counts."

Mick gave a small grin and the got into the car for their second trip to Lausanne that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Baptiste Bernard finished typing up his notes into his laptop and sat back, satisfied. He was well on his way to completing the Bernard Serum, as he called his discovery to allow vampires to be in sunlight. He was working alone for the moment, and he needed the Duvall's money to support himself until he was ready for testing on vampire subjects. There were just one or two more assessments he had to make on the botanicals before he was ready. Soon he would need to hire several lab techs to assist him with the testing phase of his project. He knew some vampires that had little compunction about using feral vamps for subjects and he would contact them tomorrow night. He got up and stretched, mentally taking note of the supplies needed to start the experimentation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car rolled into Lausanne with no problems and Rider directed them to the address of the laboratory, which wasn't far from where they'd found Beth and Josef. Mick and James surveyed the nondescript building and saw and unmarked door. James told the rest of the team to check the building for other entrances. The vampires put on gloves, and checked their weapons, which included semi-automatic pistols with silver loads, stakes, crossbows and silver machetes. They fanned out around the building and reported back on their cell that there was only a door in the back, and one of their team was picking the lock.

"Good," Mick replied, and hung up. He took out his own lock picks, glad he brought them, even on his honeymoon. The door was soon open and the vampires moved cautiously into the building. Mick could smell the scent of one vampire, and old scents of humans. He saw the other team down the hall, gesturing to a stairwell that led downward.

They moved softly down the stairs and came to a steel door. Mick was reminded of when he and Josef burst in on the doctor who was harvesting blood, right after Josef re-turned him.

_This is for you, brother_, Mick thought as he kicked the door down. They swarmed into the space, and Mick caught a glimpse of someone moving at vampire speed toward an escape window. James got there before him and staked the vampire.

The group quickly found there was no one else in the building, vampire or human, and Mick looked down at the grey-haired vampire in the lab coat.

Bernard was flat on the floor, paralyzed, and didn't know who these vampires where. He had never been staked before, and it was a horrifying experience.

"Cuff him," Mick said, as James turn the vamp over carefully and placed silver handcuffs on the doctor.

Two of the guards pulled the hapless doctor onto a stool, and held his arms on either side. Rider loomed up behind Mick. "Is that him?" he asked, his fangs apparent.

"Yeah. There's nobody else here, and he's mine."

Rider looked at the PI's icy cold expression and understood Mick's need for vengeance.

"Okay, I'll get the computers and anything else I can find."

"Thanks, Rider," Mick said.

Mick looked at James. "Take out the stake."

James nodded, and pulled it out of the doctor, none too gently.

Bernard gasped, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"What did you do to my wife and my friend?" Mick asked, enraged.

The doctor, held by silver cuffs and by two strong vampires, realized this must be Turner's husband. _How did they find him?_ He squeaked, "It was Monsieur Duvall, he made me do it." He saw death in the young vampire's eyes and was terrified.

Mick shook his head. "Not a good answer. As you can see, you're outnumbered here and we're not feeling particularly charitable."

The other vampires growled, and Bernard shrank back. _Duvall should have protected me._

"How did you find me?" Bernard dared to ask.

"My wife and Josef escaped. She reverted after you poisoned her."

Bernard became focused. "She did? That's interesting." His scientific mind kicked in. He was brought back to the present by Mick's loud snarl, and remembered his life was threatened.

"What do you want from me, _monsieur?" _

"What did you give them?" Mick's temper was growing short.

Bernard saw this, and answered, "It was the cure I tried to make for the Duvalls several years ago. It would turn a vampire human, but the side effects were too terrible for it to be used."

"You used it on my wife!" Mick roared. "She was in agony for days and you just left her to rot. Josef is still unconscious. Is there something you can give him to stop it?"

Bernard shook his head. "There is nothing. If your wife is a vampire again, she most likely died as a mortal and reverted back. Perhaps your friend will as well," he offered, hoping it would assuage mick's anger.

"You mean you didn't know what would happen when you gave them that poison?"

"_Non._ I had experimented on vampires years ago, but they became ill and I had to terminate them within a day or so."

Mick turned away in fury when he heard the explanation. Lance had hired this quack to kill them in the most terrible way he could. It was only sheer luck that Mick and Simone had escaped the same fate.

Rider came back into the room with a box. "I've got all the bastard's stuff."

Bernard immediately tried to move, but was held down. "He has my research, my computer. You cannot take it. Please. My discovery is worth millions. I can share with you, just don't kill me."

Mick turned with disgust, pulling out his machete. "I thought we'd have a fight on our hands, not this worthless piece of scum." He looked at Bernard. "I don't care what your research is worth; you don't even rate a bullet."

He signaled the two vampires holding Bernard's arms. They let go quickly, and with a swift movement, Mick cut off the doctor's head. It rolled across the floor, as the body slowly slid off the stool, blood flowing onto the floor.

Mick wiped the blade on the dead vampire's lab coat. "Get the cuffs off. We'll give the Cleaners an anonymous call later," he said with satisfaction. He looked around and felt the approval from the security guys and Rider.

James said, "Just a minute." He went over to the lab tables and took out his blade, smashing any vials and beakers that contained substances. When he was sure there was nothing usable left, he holstered his machete and the group left the room silently.

In the car on the way back to Geneva, Mick called the guard on duty and heard that Beth was still sleeping, and there was no change in Josef's condition.

Mick relayed the information to the vampires in the car. They nodded somberly, and Rider voiced what they were all thinking, "So, are we going after Duvall?"

Mick's eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah."

TBC

_**You know Mick had to get rid of the doctor. Now we have to see what happens with Josef. Thanks for staying with the story, I appreciate your support!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks again for all your support. Here is the last chapter with the answers about Josef and the rest of our crew. **_

Chapter 20

It had been more than a day after returning from disposing of the villainous doctor, and the vampires were still staying at the chalet outside of Geneva. They were getting special blood deliveries from the provider in the city, but the manager of the donation center had alerted the local Cleaner about the problem with the poisoning and she came to see Mick.

She introduced herself as Annette, and he could see she was as serious as the Cleaner in LA.

"So, Monsieur St. John, I understand you've had some trouble in my city."

"Yes, madam." He explained what had happened to Beth and Josef.

"You disposed of Dr. Bernard?"

"Yes," Mick said, challenging her to oppose his decision.

She nodded. "I understand your reaction; however, an anonymous call to us was not _agréable."_

"We wanted to handle it ourselves. He tortured my wife and my friend."

The Cleaner gave a shrug. "I understand, and had we known your plans, we would not have interfered. We were aware of Dr. Bernard, but as long as he didn't violate any of our laws, we left him alone. You say he is in league with the Duvall family of Paris?"

"Yes. Josef and I have a history with the Duvalls, and Lance has tried several times to do us harm."

"Us?" she questioned.

"Yes. He has had issues with Josef Kostan as well as me, and now my wife."

"Ah, _très intéressant," she_ said, her sculpted eyebrows coming together in a frown. "I hope Monsieur Kostan has recovered."

Mick shook his head. "He's unconscious from the poison. My wife is better, but she's still weak."

The Cleaner looked somewhat uncomfortable, which surprised Mick. Every Cleaner he'd known was always in command of any situation. "I am grieved for your trouble. I know the owner of this chalet, and he is a fine member of the community here. I am sure he would want me to provide you with every courtesy, however, I cannot interfere with vampires in France, even if they have violated our laws here."

Mick knew she was telling him there wasn't any official recourse for Lance's treachery. _It doesn't matter,_ Mick thought, _I'm going to make sure the bastard pays for this._

The Cleaner continued, "We have found the driver who brought the poisoned blood to the chalet. He was a vampire in the pay of Duvall, and he will not be making any other deliveries, _vous comprenez_?"

Mick understood her subtle message. She rose, and he stood up as well. "I appreciate your assistance. We'll be leaving for America as soon as Josef can travel." Mick hoped that his positive words were true.

The Cleaner gave him a small head bow. "I am sorry your holiday here was marred by this unfortunate incident. Please call on us if you we may be of assistance."

Mick showed her to the door, glad she wasn't going to cause them any trouble. They were worried enough with Josef being sick.

He sighed and felt penned in. He'd never understood the phrase cabin fever, but now he knew what it meant. They were afraid to fly with Josef so ill, and Mick didn't want to leave the chalet in case Lance came looking for them.

Beth was recovering nicely, regaining her strength and ability to assimilate blood. She was off the IV feeding but was tired and spending more time in the freezer.

James had his security team patrolling the area, and making sure the jet they'd chartered was available for immediate take off, if needed.

The only time they could get Simone to rest was when Mick or Beth took over sitting by Josef. Beth told Simone that Josef had woken when she was singing old songs, and Simone said she should sing some opera at her husband. "Josef hates that stuff," Simone said, "Maybe it would wake him up."

Mick looked at his watch. Beth was in the freezer, and Simone needed some rest, too. He went into the bedroom, and Simone looked up at him. "There's no change," she said, mournfully.

"I'll stay with him for a few hours, why don't you get some freezer time. I'll call you if anything happens," he assured her.

Simone bowed her head, and left the room quietly.

Mick sat in the chair by Josef's bed. His friend was gray and the only sign of life was the timorous heartbeat. Mick thought of all the times Josef had helped him, trying to get him to accept his vampirism and cut ties with Coraline. How Josef was suspicious of Beth at first, then coming to like her and push him toward turning her.

Mick's thoughts were far away when he realized he could no longer hear the drone of Josef's heart. He got up and leaned over the bed to make sure he wasn't imagining the silence. Then, he scented vampire, and Josef's eyes popped open. They were unfocused and yellow, a sure sign that a vampire was in need of blood.

Before Mick could do anything, Josef sat up and roared, trying to get up from the bed, grabbing at Mick's shirt. Mick pushed him back down and was only able to do so because Josef was so weak.

"_Josef? Josef_!" Mick said loudly, hoping it would get through to his friend. "It's me, Mick. You're safe, don't worry."

Josef's bleary eyes focused on Mick, and he released the younger vampire. Josef's eyes had turned crystal and his fangs were out.

"I'm going to get you some blood right away." Mick, afraid Josef would bolt, spoke quietly now. "It's all right. You're back with all of us, Simone's here and Beth's fine. Just stay here a minute, okay?"

Josef's eyes closed and he relaxed back.

Mick swiftly went to the door and closed it behind him. "James," Mick said, knowing the security vampire would hear him.

"Yes, Mick?" James came up to him.

Mick smiled widely. "Josef's awake. I want to get him hooked up to the IV blood downstairs."

James responded with a grin as well. "Okay, I'll get it ready." He moved away, calling Lucas and the butler.

Mick went back into the room. Josef was looking around, disoriented.

"What the hell's been going on," Josef said. He was still confused and angry.

"Lots, but don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

"I could drain the Dallas Cheerleaders right now," Josef said, his fangs attesting to that fact.

"Okay, we're going to get you set up with an IV."

Josef frowned.

"You won't be able to drink any blood for a while," Mick explained.

Josef tried to sit up, but couldn't manage it. "Why the hell not?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

James stuck his head in the room. "It's all set."

Mick reached onto the bed and picked up Josef. Like Beth, Josef's scent was different and he knew his friend needed the blood to recover.

"Why are you carrying me like some damsel in distress? Dammit, what's wrong with me?" Josef complained querulously.

"Let's get you some blood, then you can yell at me as much as you want," Mick answered. He got down the stairs and deposited Josef on the cot. It took a glare from Mick to get Josef to allow him to place the IV, and soon he could see Josef calm down and take in the blood.

"Where's Simone? Is she all right?" Josef asked, panicked.

"She's fine, just resting," Mick assured him. "I'll go get her."

He saw Josef sink back into the bed, closing his eyes. Confident that his friend would recover soon, he went upstairs to find Simone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe it, and ended the call in shock. Lance had not heard from Dr. Baptiste Bernard, who was supposed to supply him with weekly reports on his work. He tried calling the doctor, with no answer. After ten days, Lance had called the Cleaners in Paris, and charged them to discretely ask the Cleaners in Geneva to check on Dr. Bernard in Lausanne. The answer he got back was devastating. Bernard was dead.

The Cleaner told him her counterpart in Geneva said they knew Bernard was pursuing unconventional experiments, and had kidnapped Josef Kostan and injured him. They weren't sure Kostan lived, but he had gotten away from the doctor and the Duvall's had been implicated. The Paris Cleaner said their Geneva counterparts were upset at the invasion of their territory.

Lance sat back, thinking furiously. He knew where Kostan was staying in Geneva, and if he acted quickly, and if Kostan wasn't dead, he might still be able to kill him and St. John.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Simone came flying into the basement and Josef had his arms full of his wife. Mick stayed upstairs to give them some privacy.

"Josef," she wept, her tears wetting his face as she kissed him. He'd never been more grateful that he had decided to turn her and keep her with him forever. "Hey, doll," he said, some of his former snarkyness returning.

"Do you feel sick?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, just really tired, like I haven't eaten in a week.

"You just about haven't," she said, her concern showing. As Mick said with Beth, Josef's scent was not normal. "Beth was weak, too. We fed her the IV blood and she's been in the freezer a lot. She's almost well now."

"Tell me what happened. Where are we?" He looked around, not recognizing the room.

"We're still in Geneva. This is the basement of the chalet. James is here with some of the guys so we're protected, don't worry. I'll go get Mick and Beth and they can fill you in."

Josef lay back, trying to remember the last few days. He knew they had tainted blood as soon as he'd drunk it, but he couldn't stop the searing pain that followed. It was all a blur, and every time he'd tried to wake up the pain pushed him down again.

He heard his friends coming down the stairs, then felt Mick lean over and sniff at him.

Josef opened his eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't smell very good either without a shower for god knows how long."

"Nah, you're better than that time we went to Tijuana."

Josef frowned, and glanced at Mick. "So tell me what happened and who I have to kill."

Mick grimaced, "You don't have to worry about that, it's already been taken care of." Mick explained about the doctor and the poisoned blood, ending with the doctor's execution.

Beth and Simone had brought up chairs to sit near Josef. "Since you're vampire again, you just need to get your blood levels up and then into the freezer. That's why your scent is still off," Beth said.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Simone said.

Josef took her hand. "I'm sorry our trip was ruined."

"It's not your fault, its Lance's," Simone responded with a growl.

Josef gave Mick a meaningful look, and Mick understood. Lance would die.

Mick's cell rang, and he saw it was Coraline. He said, "I have to take this," and bounded up the stairs, leaving Simone and Beth to fuss over Josef.

He found an empty room, and answered.

"_Mick?_" Coraline asked.

"Yeah, hi."

"_I wanted to tell you I called Henri. He thinks Lance is working with some scientist in Switzerland on a secret project. After we talked, Henri called me back. Lance found out Henri spoke with me and is furious with us both." _ She paused. _"Have you heard about Beth and Josef?" _

"Yes, we found them and they're all right." Mick wasn't going to go into details with his ex-wife.

"_Oh, that's wonderful,"_ Coraline exclaimed, but her gut clenched at the news. That blond had as many lives as a cat, and Coraline again regretted the day she had kidnapped the child.

Mick didn't know whether or not to take her at face value, so he changed the subject. "Have you been officially cleared of the murder yet?"

"_Yes, that other man was charged and I've gotten my things back from the police." _

"Are you going back to London, or Paris?" Mick asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

After a moment, she said, _"I think I might stay here or go to San Francisco. My agency replaced me. They needed a photographer so they found someone else. As I told you, Lance is angry with me, and don't dare go back to Europe for a while. Even New York is too close." _

Mick spared a moment of concern for Coraline before remembering she could very well take care of herself. Still, she had gone out on limb for him, and he was grateful.

"Be careful. I don't know when we're coming home, but if you need anything, ask Ben."

"_I will, Mick. Call me when you get back,"_ she said, still hoping her subdued persona would impress him.

"Bye," he said, hanging up. He didn't have time to worry about Coraline's issues now, and he went back to his friend.

Josef was taking the IV blood well and was resting. As soon as his scent was more normal, they'd get him in the freezer. Beth said she was feeling tired again, and her happiness that Josef was going to be all right let her relax enough to sleep. Mick kissed her and sent her off to cold oblivion.

The vampires at the chalet were relieved about Josef, but the guards took turns to make sure the house was protected through the day. Mick got out of the freezer at sunset, leaving Beth still sleeping, while he went to check on Josef.

The older vampire was sitting near the freezer, drinking some fresh blood. Simone was with him, checking to make sure he wouldn't get sick.

"Hey man, you look better," Mick said.

Josef finished his drink, and replied, "Yeah, it's amazing what a shower, a little blood and freezer time can do." He smirked at Simone. "Not to mention a beautiful wife."

Simone smiled back at him, relieved he was progressing so quickly. "Your scent is nearly back to normal. It took Beth a couple of days to recover."

"I think once I reverted, my age helped me heal faster," Josef commented.

"Since you're on the mend, I wanted to see if you're up to traveling. I think we need to head home," Mick said, seriously.

"I'm ready," Simone said.

"Is there anything wrong, Mick?" Josef asked, frowning.

"No, but James is edgy and I'd feel better on our own turf."

"Yeah, me too. When do you want to leave?"

"I was thinking later tonight. It's almost dark and if we take off by midnight, we'll be back in LA tomorrow evening. You can get some more freezer time during the flight."

"Okay," Josef said, feeling a bit fatigued. "I'll be lazy and let you handle it."

"Fine, I'll tell you when we're ready."

Mick found James. "Since Josef's awake, I think we should pack up and get outta here."

"Yeah," James agreed. "I'd rather be home."

"Is the jet ready?"

"We only need to make sure we have enough blood. We'll change to the company jet and restock when we get to LaGuardia."

"Good. Get started and I'll get everyone moving," Mick instructed.

James left and Mick searched out Pierre.

"_Oui, monsieur_, how may I help?" The butler asked.

Mick was thankful to the human staff that had been so helpful during the crisis. "Since Mr. Kostan is getting better, we plan to leave tonight. We'd like to get them home as soon as possible."

"Ah _oui,_ I understand. Is there anything we can do to assist?"

"If you could help with the packing, it would save us some time."

"Of course, _monsieur_."

"Also, since we didn't stay the full two weeks, I'm sure your master won't mind if everyone takes a few days off." Mick took out his wallet and gave Pierre a handful of Euros.

"_Non, monsieur_, it is not necessary. Our master told us when your party left that we could go on holiday. He will not return until the spring. But thank you for your kindness."

Mick put away the money, and smiled. "_Merci,_ Pierre, you and your staff have been most helpful and discrete."

Pierre bowed. "I arrange for the packing immediately."

Mick found Beth getting out of the freezer. He wrapped her in his arms and felt the cold wafting off her body. "Are you up to flying back tonight?"

Beth nodded, "Sure. Can we go so soon?"

"Yes, both James and I want to get out of here."

Beth looked up at him. "How's Josef?"

"He drank some blood and didn't get sick, so I think we're safe to leave. The staff is packing, and James is getting the jet ready."

Beth settled back against Mick. "I'm just sorry we didn't get to do more skiing."

"Me, too." He wanted to banish her sad thoughts and kissed her. "C'mon, let's get our stuff together. We can be in the air by midnight."

Within a short time, the vampires and their gear were loaded into the rented cars and on their way to the airport in Geneva. Since it was late so there wasn't much air traffic, and the chartered jet took off into the winter sky for the fourteen hour flight to New York.

The large jet had been equipped with only a few freezers, and the vampires took turns in the cold. One freezer had been set aside for Josef's exclusive use, since he was still recovering. He headed for his freezer once they took off, and the rest settled in for the flight home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance Duvall was destined to be frustrated. He sent some of his men on the short trip to Geneva to find Kostan and and kill them. The thugs reported that when they got to the chalet it was deserted. They broke in, but all they could find was the scent of vampires that was at least a day old. The human staff was gone.

_I am surrounded by idiots_, Lance fumed. Now Kostan would go back to Los Angeles, out of his reach. It should have been so easy to dispose of the upstart St. John and his mentor, Kostan while they were in Europe. Now his enemies were an ocean and continent away again. He had to do something, even if it meant dealing with his unreliable sister. Lance walked out of his office, intent on slaking his rage with some fresh blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simone and Beth were in the back of the plane, looking at the wedding pictures as well as the ones they'd taken on the ski trip, before the attack.

Halfway through the flight, Josef roused from his icy sleep and sent Simone to get some rest. Beth also took her turn in the freezer, and Mick promised to follow in a couple of hours.

Josef signaled Mick to follow him to the front of the plane where they would have privacy. Josef poured some scotch and blood, and the two friends sat across from each other.

They both enjoyed their drinks for a minute, and Josef said, "Thanks for taking care of things, Mick. I know you got the guys over, and watched out for Simone."

Mick gave him a short nod, "It was Beth that got you out and told us where to find you."

"Yeah, Blondie is a force of nature," Josef chuckled. "I'm glad she's on our side." He turned serious. "Do we know what was in the stuff that poisoned us?"

Mick shifted in his chair. "No, we didn't bother to ask before I took the doctor's head. Rider got all his notes and computers and we can go through it when we get back. We wanted to make sure it couldn't be used on any other vamps."

Josef leaned in and said softly, "Mick, this can't go on."

"You mean Lance?"

Josef nodded. "He's crossed the line. I'm sick of him coming after us. It was different when it was just you and me, but we've got our wives to worry about now."

Mick agreed. He'd almost lost Beth this time and he wasn't going to leave an enemy alive to try it again. "I'm with you, brother. So what will it be? Full frontal assault or something devious?"

Josef sat back with an evil smile. "Both, I think."

The End

**_Thanks to all of you who followed this story, I appreciate all who read and commented. Josef will be after Lance and there's more to come in my next story called _Turn the Page_. Hope to see you there. _**


End file.
